


Twice Harem

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, maybe side plot, twice harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: A secret Twice tradition. At 16, you get your first kiss. At 18, you lose your virginity. Tzuyu never questioned how she got here, but Tzuyu's 18th birthday is near and everyone wants to be her first.or the Twice Harem no one asked for.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Twice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 131
Kudos: 372





	1. Tzuyu's first

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how I got here. All I know is that all Twice ships are sailing, so this is basically some connected one-shots with a side-plot maybe, of Twice ships. No smut yet on the first chap, not even some detailed tongue-on-tongue action. I feel like this is more of a long prologue setting up the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu's 18th birthday is near and the members starts coming onto her to be her first.

It was a tradition, somehow. Tzuyu forgot how it started, or why it started. She just remember it being a thing. At 16, you get your first kiss. They're a close-knitted group, with no sense of personal space, and had seen each other naked (albeit non-sexually: 9 members, early call time, limited bathroom, it was inevitable). So kissing... Is nothing, yes? Kissing is just another way of being affectionate with each other. A practice. For the real thing, when they're allowed to date.

So yes.

Tzuyu didn't question it.

She was the youngest, and she made sure to use that to her advantage. Being a foreigner, she had always been a lean observer. She had made it her task to learn from all her members. She watched them, carefully. And listened well on Chaeyoung's and Dahyun's experiences, since she's always the last to do it. And for their part, Chaeyoung and Dahyun had always looked out for her.

It's a pact. School Meal Club always stick for each other.

Dahyun is the sacrificial lamb. Always nervous, but will still do it, for the sake of the younger ones. Always experimental.

Chaeyoung is the dry run, always excited. With enough points from Dahyun, she'll do it better.

But to Tzuyu...

Tzuyu's experience always had to be perfect. She's the maknae after all. —at least that’s how everyone sees it.

* * *

Their members gave them the liberty to choose who their first kiss would be.

It was Momo for Dahyun, and Mina for Chaeyoung.

The two had their reasons. May it be the affection they're getting, or the girl crush they always had...

Nevertheless, Tzuyu went for Jeongyeon.

She had always felt comfortable towards the short-haired girl.

It's her first kiss.

Dahyun said, it's nerve-wracking, while Chaeyoung was excited for hers. Tzuyu... Tzuyu just want it to be comfortable.

Simple.

Safe.

* * *

"I knew you like me the most." Jeongyeon teased her as they get comfortable on Tzuyu's bed.

They could still hear Sana whining in the living room about not getting picked. And Nayeon convincing Tzuyu it's not too late to change her mind and pick her instead. There's also a loud shush from Jihyo putting everyone at their place.

Tzuyu had practiced this in her mind. She doesn't know why she's suddenly feeling nervous... And worse, embarassed.

"Come, come, Tzu. We knew this day would come." Jeongyeon said as she leans in, smiling brightly at Tzuyu's reddening face.

"Ahh. Unnie." Tzuyu whines, as she leans back and hides her face behind her hands.

"I'll make it sweet." Jeongyeon said as she makes kissing sounds, then laughing.

On a second thought, maybe she should have went Mina. Mina never bragged about being Chaeyoung's first kiss. And never talked about it. Jeongyeon is savoring this.

After some agonizing seconds, Jeongyeon finally stopped teasing and took Tzuyu's hands on her own.

"Tzuyu, come."

"Unnie. I--" She doesn't really know what to say.

But facing Jeongyeon's knowing look, and teasing smile, she finds herself sinking.

"Relax." Jeongyeon says softly as she puts both her hands on Tzuyu's shoulders, massaging it.

"Ehh... I want to thank you for picking me, Tzuyu-ah." Jeongyeon said as she uses her right hand to pat Tzuyu's head, the other hand still massaging Tzuyu's shoulder... Somehow this gives Tzuyu a calming effect.

"I'm probably gonna be ignored by everyone for a week or so, but totally worth it." Jeongyeon can't help but teased, but this time Tzuyu decides to chime in. "Unnie, please..."

"No, but really. Everyone is looking forward to this. You're... You're our baby. And... We just want to give you the best experience."

"And you... You're the best?"

"That's debatable."

At that they both laugh.

"But..." Seeing Tzuyu's guard down, Jeongyeon leans in and puts Tzuyu's hair behind her ear. "I'll try my best to make this special for you."

Tzuyu just looks at Jeongyeon. She could say a million things right now, and voice out the roaring inside her head, but she doesn't. She just doesn't know how.

She settles with, "It doesn't have to be special." She says, fiddling with her fingers.

"Hmmm?"

"I..." With a tinge of courage, Tzuyu straightens herself and meets Jeongyeon halfway. "I chose you because I trust you. And you... You make me comfortable."

They stare at each other for what feels like a minute. Tzuyu definitely feels her heart beating faster. Her left hand at her chest, she suddenly feels it's gonna jump out of her chest.

"I know I can always rely on you."

Tzuyu will never know the effect of her words.

For Jeongyeon, that's so much better than rubbing it at everyone that Tzuyu picked her. She actually wanted to scold herself. For weeks, they had made it about themselves, saying they're the best kisser and most suited to be Tzuyu's first kiss. They have been doing it for so long they almost forgot that this should be about the members' first kiss. That it was supposed to be special. A secret between them and only them. A sacred connection.

This is only about Tzuyu.

"Always. Tzuyu, can always rely on Unnie. Okay?"

A pact.

Just between them.

That Jeongyeon will always look out for Tzuyu... Even against her members.

"Okay"

Jeongyeon took that as Tzuyu's cue. She leans in, to give Tzuyu her first kiss.

* * *

A year after, it doesn't surprise Tzuyu to see her members kissing. A peck in the cheeks? Normal. Smack on the lips? Normal. Full-on make out? Normal.

It's how they show their affection towards each other.

Everyone having had their first kiss, made everyone open to everyone. Sana once made a joke about their group turning into a harem.

The first time Tzuyu made out with someone, it was with Sana. She had kissed everyone at that point, but always just small kisses, brief and stolen.

It was just them one afternoon, and they were watching a Korean drama.

"Tzuyu... Kiss me?"

Tzuyu was used to this by now. Behind closed doors, it's like Sana needs affection to breathe. Tzuyu moves her gaze from the TV to the blonde on her right and gives her a quick kiss. She hears Sana giggle, and she almost roll her eyes playfully.

Before she can return to her position though, Sana grabs her sleeve then requests for another again. So she does. There was no one around, and she's feeling a little generous to humor Sana.

After the fourth time, she groans, "Unnie..."

Sana giggles again, but this time, wraps her arms around Tzuyu's waist. "Please, please, Tzuyu-ah? Give Unnie a kiss?" Sana snuggles to Tzuyu, and gives her best aegyo looking up.

Fifth time... Maybe it will satisfy Sana. So Tzuyu does as she was told.

This time though, she feels Sana shift.

Sana now is sat up on her lap. Completely blocking her view on the TV.

"Unnie..." Tzuyu blinks and says plainly.

This time around, Sana leans in kissing her again.

Tzuyu was about to say she's had enough, but Sana didn't pull back. She continues to give Tzuyu kisses until she starts nibbling in her lower lip.

Tzuyu allows it for a few seconds, her hands instinctively going towards the older's waist.

"Tzuyu... Let Unnie kiss you?" Sana says softly, still inches away from her lips. Sana nuzzles Tzuyu's nose with hers, both her hands cupping Tzuyu’s face.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo are not around to pull Sana away. And other members are not here to pry Sana of off her to compete for Tzuyu's affection.

"I don't know Unnie." She replies, unsure. Her heart starts beating rapidly.

"Please?" Sana creases her eyebrow and pouts.

Tzuyu knows Sana would respect her if she said No. It's always been their rule. It's always have to be consensual.

Sana leans in again to give Tzuyu a quick kiss.

Again, it's like she needs this to survive.

Sana starts kissing her neck though. Her shoulders. Her ears.

She can feel it.

Sana's want.

She suppose, it still feels nice. To have been asked of her permission.

"Will you... Will you stop if I ask you to?" Sana is pushy. Sana knows what she wants. And right now she wants Tzuyu. Tzuyu's just a little nervous she won't be able to say, 'stop' when they've started. After all, she has no idea, what's going to happen.

"Yes. I promise." Sana settles back to her jaw. Moving barely an inch. She nips once in a while, but it still sends a shiver down Tzuyu’s spine.

"I've seen you been pushy." Tzuyu argues. She's seen it. Dahyun pulling away because Sana won't stop kissing her. Sana sitting on everyone's lap. Sana literally on everyone's personal space.

"Yes. But... I'll stop if it becomes too much."

She's never seen Sana like this.

So controlled, yet so antsy.

"But please... Please, let me kiss you? You would think it's overwhelming... But just... Let me kiss you?" Sana knows Tzuyu is shy, that Tzuyu would rarely go out of her comfort zone. And she will never try to change her.

Tzuyu figures she should wing it. What's the worse that could happen right?

She nods and relaxes her hand, she didn't know was gripping Sana's sweater.

She sees Sana smiles brightly and jumps from where she is on Tzuyu's lap. She reposition's herself to get comfortable: both legs on Tzuyu's side to lock Tzuyu up. One arm around her neck, the other hand threading Tzuyu’s hair.

The TV totally forgotten.

Sana makes sure she's looking at Tzuyu, then she leans in, and kisses her.

Doing the same thing she did as before.

Small Kisses

Lower lip

...

Tzuyu slowly opens her mouth, and lets a sigh.

Sana smiles before going in.

Sana leans in and tightens her hold on Tzuyu. She explores her mouth with her tongue, searching for Tzuyu's. Tzuyu responds, letting out her tongue a bit.

Sana hums. _It's a start._

* * *

  
Another year later, Tzuyu is about to lose her virginity. She's gonna turn 18 now, and still single, she's about to give her virginity to one of her members.

It's just a month after Chaeyoung's birthday, and she can really feel the atmosphere has changed. It's an unspoken go signal.

Everyone is throwing their pitch.

* * *

She didn't expect it to come from Chaeyoung first.

(Well technically it would be Nayeon. The oldest had never shut up about volunteering herself for this ever since she wasn't picked as the first kiss)

They were making out at Chaeyoung's bed, until Chaeyoung says, "Aughhh... Gosh, you're so pretty."

Tzuyu is sure, she has heard this from Chaeyoung almost everyday, but still, she gets giddy every time she hears it.

She pecks Chaeyoung's lips and says, "You too."

Chaeyoung pouts and says, "No. No. But you're soooo pretty. So so pretty." Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Tzuyu's neck and look at different angles and sighs, "Ahh. Our Tzuyu is so pretty. What to do?"

Tzuyu chuckles at this and kisses again Chaeyoung's lips. "Thank you. And you're also so so pretty."

They both look into each other's eyes, moments later Chaeyoung leans in and makes out with her again.

They get into a comfortable position when Chaeyoung stops again. Tzuyu can't believe she's about to groan.

Thinking Chaeyoung is gonna say she's pretty again, she races her and said, "You're pretty."

Chaeyoung smiles, but this time stays silent, just continues to stare at Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu... I want to be your first."

Tzuyu laughs.

It took her a minute to process what she heard.

To fully understand what Chaeyoung said.

What?

Chaeyoung continues, "I know... I know I don't have experience as much as the others... And I just had my first a month ago... And I really don't have much experience."

She's rambling.

Tzuyu always finds this cute.

"But remember what you said about your first kiss? You said it doesn't have to be perfect... Just... It's our first. Why can't it be as it is? Inexperienced. Exploring. Just us?"

Silence

...

"Just us?"

Chaeyoung buries her head in Tzuyu's neck. Almost embarassed. This is probably not the way she thought this will go. Talking to Tzuyu has always been easy for her. But not about this.

They had never talked about being intimate with each other.

Seconds later, Tzuyu feels her giving small kisses to her shoulders, on to her neck. Maybe she can make it up with this. Tzuyu never complained about her kisses.

Indeed Tzuyu lets Chaeyoung trail small kisses.

But as much as she's enjoying this... "Chaeyoung." She urges. She knows Chaeyoung likes to stall, but Tzuyu is never the one to let a topic unfinished.

Chaeyoung stops momentarily.

"I wish you were my first. I wanted you to be my first." Chaeyoung says softly as she looks up to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu... Tzuyu was never picked to be anyone's first kiss, or first sex.

She and Chaeyoung were just always out of the equation. Always picking, but never picked.

Only now does she realized why everyone's fighting over being picked.

It makes her feel special.

To be picked... To be wanted.

* * *

_On the night of Chaeyoung's birthday, Jeongyeon pulled her at a corner._

_"Listen, tomorrow is gonna be different."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Everyone's attention will be on you. And just you." Jeongyeon looks around to see if there's anyone listening, which is ridiculous because they can practically here everyone laughing in the living room. "Before they were going for Dahyun, and Chaeyoung and You... But now that Chaeyoung's 18... And losing her virginity as we speak" Jeongyeon added the last part in a whisper, "Your birthday will only be a few months from here, and they will do and say whatever to be your first." A pause. Jeongyeon leans in, looking her dead in the eyes, "Remember what I told you? That everyone wants you?" Jeongyeon says in flash, and Tzuyu had to catch what she's saying. Is she drunk already? Tzuyu looks at Jeongyeon's cup._

_Jeongyeon springs this up out of nowhere and she really has no idea what she's saying._

_"What?"_

_Jeongyeon groans in frustration, "Your virginity, Tzuyu!"_

_"Oh."_

_Jeongyeon sets her cup aside and puts her hands on Tzuyu's shoulders to shake her. "Come on, Tzuyu!"_

_She pushes Jeongyeon slightly to stop the shaking. She massages her temple and glares, "I... I haven't thought of that?"_

_"Well you should! After tonight, the focus will be on you!"_

_Makes sense, but she can't concentrate. She's gonna blame Nayeon for that drink, "Yes"_

_..._

_"Tzuyu, are you taking this seriously?" Jeongyeon scolds Tzuyu, and Tzuyu doesn't understand why._

_"I will choose you again, unnie." She says in reflex._

_Although she's considering other members now, as she had made out with a lot of them, and can somehow compare one's kiss from another... She figures, why confuse herself, when she can choose Jeongyeon again? Jeongyeon had kept her word. Always looking out for her. Making sure no one is getting pushy when she declines them, and they still keep coming (this is mainly Nayeon and Sana though)_

_And their kiss was nice. Albeit a lot less passionate than others, she doesn't mind. She would give her virginity to Jeongyeon... Yes?_

_"You could... Or... Just be careful okay? The members... I love the members, but they're a bunch of horny teenagers sometimes!" Jeongyeon says with a laugh, then switches back to her serious face and continues, "they will say things... And do things!! Just to seduce you."_

_Tzuyu is still confused... "Like what?"_

_Jeongyeon groans. She had always found Tzuyu's innocence and purity very charming, but at that point she really want to smack Tzuyu again. It will be a long night._

* * *

Jeongyeon warned her. That others will start playing their cards right from then on.

And if this was Chaeyoung's play, then Tzuyu realizes she'll be screwed.

She was not considering Chaeyoung at all. Chaeyoung is someone she shares her everything. Her schoolbuddy, her playmate... almost like a sister she grew up with (albeit her kisses are the ones she enjoys the most--this is a lot illogical for Tzuyu, okay??)

But Chaeyoung... Chaeyoung is someone she shares her notes with: Puberty 101. She and Chaeyoung are Dahyun's little minion sometimes.

So why... Why didn't Tzuyu think of this before?

It would make sense to share her virginity with her: simple, pure and uncomplicated-- just like in those coming-of-age movies. Chaeyoung was right. It could be just about them...

_And there was it._

Suddenly, she's considering Chaeyoung.

She was so sure, she will pick Jeongyeon again.

"I'll think about it."

Chaeyoung smiles at her, almost as if she said yes. Chaeyoung kisses her again, "That's enough for me. I love you Tzuyu." Then kisses her again.

* * *

The member had came onto Tzuyu like Jeongyeon had warned her. Nayeon shamelessly seduces her in front of the members, Chaeyoung watches her from a far with a knowing look, Sana...

Well the reason Tzuyu is hanging out with Momo right now, is because she wants to cleanse herself from Sana. She doesn't know how, but she's sure Sana has managed to snake her away from everyone else for the past three days, making out with her like they're one step away from ripping each other's clothes.

She was so sure she wouldn't give her virginity to Sana. She saw how Dahyun looked right after her 18th birthday. Even though Dahyun said she was very well satisfied, it still convinced Tzuyu to NOT give her virginity to Sana. That girl will devour her on their first night.

But after the making out marathon they had been doing, and dare she say, the shared shower kiss they had... She knew Sana is definitely making her way to Tzuyu's list of possible first sex.

She looks again at Momo who was cuddling her on the couch, mumbling something about Jeongyeon stealing her food earlier.

Tzuyu hums, definitely not listening.

Momo is soft.

Momo is not pushy.

Momo... Would make a sweet first time?

She groans again.

What the heck?

Momo has not even propositioned her, and she's already thinking about it??? She's disappointed at herself. She has become one of the horny teenagers, her members are.

At this Momo stops talking and looks up to her, "What? Am I talking too much, Tzuyu?" Momo pouts

Tzuyu smiles at her and kisses her.

Among the members, Tzuyu doesn't know why but she's comfortable initiating affection towards Momo.

After the kiss, Momo smiles.

Momo is like a puppy

You pat her a little, give her a kiss, and her mood will be ten times better.

Maybe it's why Tzuyu likes her so much?

They were about to fall back to their comfortable position when Tzuyu feels arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

She swear if it's Sana again she's gonna lose her mind.

She slowly looks up and realize it's Mina.

"Mina-chan" Tzuyu says softly.

Instead of answering, Mina leans down and kisses Tzuyu.

Their own little Spiderman kiss.

On any other day, she wouldn't have mind this, but she literally was kissing Momo not even 5 minutes ago. Not to mention the girl was still cuddled on her right.

She breaks the kiss to look at Momo.

Should she spologize?

But apologize for what?

Is this...

Is this cheating?

Not sensing the panic roaring inside Tzuyu's head, "Tzuyu." She hears Mina call her. She reluctantly looks back again to Mina who was standing at the back of the couch, who still have her arms around Tzuyu.

Mina resumes her kisses, "I miss you." She says in between kisses.

She feels Momo shift beside her. She instinctively held on to Momo's hand, hoping the girl won't leave.

Momo doesn't.

Instead she peppers Tzuyu's neck with kisses.

Tzuyu suddenly felt very hot.

She's never been kissed with two members at the same time.

Uhhh... Where are the other members?

She hears Mina hums in content, and Momo giggling.

Mina pulls away, Tzuyu still in daze. Momo stops her route, and cups Tzuyu's face so she can make out with her instead.

Tzuyu feels Mina pull her hands.

Then a shift on her left, Mina is there, her hands now starts wandering under her shirt.

She's... She's making both of her members feel good, yes? This is good? Momo is not feeling left out... And Mina... Mina enjoys having her way with her.

"Yah... Momoring."

"Hmm?"

"Tzuyu...."

"Yes, Unnie?"

"What do you think... Of us, being your first?"


	2. Bits of Teasing [NaTzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon teases Tzuyu and gives her a preview of what could be their first time. Jeongyeon confronts Mina and Momo. (Hitting it with MiTzu's first hot sesh~) A side Chaeyu/Satzu plot. And Dahyun just wants to get laid. A side fluff JiTzu! You've been served <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for looking forward to this! I had finally laid out all the cards. And Now let's see where the wind blows and which ship it favors. Also, I reread the first chapter and I cringed at how many the typos there are. Please, please forgive me! ~~

Somewhere from watching a RomCom in the living room, to sipping Nayeon's 'special juice', to locking Nayeon's shared room door, to barely getting on Nayeon's bed, Tzuyu had lost her shirt.

One moment they were laughing, teasing each other, talking about non-sense, and then they're kissing. And then Nayeon was pulling her towards her room.

It's fine.

Tzuyu was feeling a little hot.

And Nayeon is hot.

So it makes sense. Yes?

Tzuyu lying down Nayeon's bed, was feeling bold, putting her arm on Nayeon's waist, ready to flip them over. But Nayeon reads this and immediately breaks away from their kiss, and pulling back halfway. Keeping Tzuyu in an arms length, Nayeon smirks.

"Not yet, gorgeous." Nayeon says. She goes in again, kissing Tzuyu. Tzuyu groans in response but opens her mouth anyway. By now, Tzuyu knows what she likes. Tzuyu knows how to use her mouth.

While she's focused on exploring Nayeon's mouth, Nayeon's hands are wandering all over her body.

Her bra has been pushed up, Nayeon's one hand cupping her right breas, playing with her nipple, the other holding her body up.

Tzuyu moans as Nayeon pinches her already hard nipple.

A chuckle.

Nayeon pulls back again, and Tzuyu tries to follow her but Nayeon pushes her back with one finger.

"Stop playing games," Tzuyu said as she glares at the older girl.

Nayeon just laughs at her, and this annoys Tzuyu more. "My God, our baby is all grown up."

Tzuyu pouts and props herself up with both elbows, disregarding her state: bra pushed up, exposing her breast, "I'm not a baby."

Nayeon sits up on Tzuyu's lap, both legs on each side. She leans in, places a kiss that lingers, "You'll always be our baby."

Nayeon admires the Tzuyu's beautiful face, staring a little longer than she usually does. Tzuyu still hasn't moved, waiting for Nayeon to continue. "Lie down" Nayeon tells her.

"No." Tzuyu refuses, adoring her cute pout. Nayeon could swear her heart's skipped a beat. "Ugh. Why are you so cute and so hot??"

Instead, Tzuyu sits up and meets Nayeon, putting her hands on both Nayeon's side.

Nayeon looks at her darkly, "If you flip us over, I'm gonna go."

"Not if I pin you down." Tzuyu says smugly, getting herself ready, she holds on to Nayeon's waist, her other hand going to Nayeon's back. She's done this multiple times, she's sure she can do it again... Whatever Nayeon is thinking.

But Nayeon pushes herself up with her legs, already kneeling on top of her bed. She puts both of her hands on Tzuyu's shoulder. She kisses the top of Tzuyu's head and stands up, quickly stepping out of her bed.

Tzuyu whines, but Nayeon just shakes her head. "I told you!"

Seems like whatever she do, she'll never win against her unnies when playing this game.

Tzuyu raises both of her hands in defeat and says, 'Okay. Okay. Now come back"

Nayeon is now standing at the end of her bed looking at a frustrated Tzuyu, "What?" Tzuyu says as Nayeon keeps still.

Nayeon puts her hands on her hip and looks at Tzuyu, "Such a baby, can't even wait."

Tzuyu pouts even more, "I said.... I'm not. A. Baby!" She emphasizes her words, crossing her arm and glaring at Nayeon... Which made her looked even cuter.

Nayeon bursts out laughing again and instead, reaches for her phone in her pocket.

Tzuyu notices this and about to protest when she thought Nayeon would take a picture of her.

But then Nayeon's speaker lit up and dings, indicating it has been connected. Then a slow song started playing. "To get you in the mood."

"I'm already in the mood. But I'm NOT about to be if you keep teasing." She puffs air, blowing some of her hair out of her face, which Nayeon finds adorable.

"Tzuyu-ah..." Nayeon says, putting her phone at the top of the drawer, and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Only then did Tzuyu realized Nayeon is still fully clothed, while Tzuyu is already half-naked.

Nayeon smiles at her, her teeth showing, her left hand slowly unbuttoning her blouse, her other hand moving slowly on her body.

Tzuyu chuckles at this, "Are you... Are you seducing me?"

This isn't the first time Nayeon had done this. But considering they came from the middle of a heated make out session, and Nayeon halfway second base, Tzuyu thinks it's unnecessary.

Nayeon comically throws her blouse somewhere on the floor. She poses in front of Tzuyu, which Tzuyu would assume what Nayeon think is sexy. But to Tzuyu, there's just something funny about the whole thing, nevertheless she holds it in.

Playing her part, Tzuyu maintains eye contact with Nayeon, smiling slightly, then finally unclasps her bra, and slowly drops it at the side.

"For someone who doesn't know how to be sexy, that is extremely sexy." Nayeon said as she crosses her arm and raises her eyebrow, her jaw dropping.

Tzuyu blushes then shrugs.

Nayeon tries to do the same. Unclasping her bra, then throwing it on the side. She gets the ponytail on her wrist then puts up her hair on a bun.

Then she slowly climbs on the bed and on to Tzuyu. Tzuyu smiles, biting her lip. Nayeon crawling towards her... Looking like she's ready to pounce? Yes. _Hot._

She waits till Nayeon is close.

Till Nayeon kisses her.

And when she does. She puts her hands on Nayeon's sides and slowly explores her body. Nayeon whispers, "Lie down"

This time, Tzuyu does as she was told.

Nayeon gets comfortable and puts both hands on the sides of Tzuyu's head.

She starts grinding down on Tzuyu, as their maknae puts her hands on Nayeon's waist. "I still don't understand what it is..."

Nayeon moves down from Tzuyu's lips down to her chest. Both hands playing with each breast. Tzuyu moans. She kisses the valley of Tzuyu's chest. Sucking at the center, squeezing her hand.

Tzuyu's body feels hot, Nayeon looks up, then starts sucking on Tzuyu's left breast while her other hand is busy with Tzuyu's right. "...that makes me... So Crazy about you."

Tzuyu has only been this far with Sana and Mina.

Nayeon moves on to her right. Sucking at her underbreast, her nipple...

 _"God,_ my skin is on fire," Tzuyu thought.

With Sana, it's all about turning her on. With Mina it's about control.

But with Nayeon?

"You're such a goddess Tzuyu. I can't get enough of you."

It's like she's being worshipped.

Nayeon moves up again, breathless.

Tzuyu, who didn't notice she was biting her lip to contain her moans, meets her eyes.

Nayeon reaches for Tzuyu left hand with her right, then puts it over Tzuyu's head. She intertwines their hands together, her left hand on Tzuyu's side. She presses their body together. Tzuyu moans again when their breasts starts gliding on each other.

"Didn't you say we're all goddesses?" Tzuyu manages to say.

Nayeon hums, now moving to Tzuyu's neck, down to her shoulders. Tzuyu brings up her hand to grasp Nayeon's head pulling her closer. "Maybe it's why we're perfect for each other."

Tzuyu threads her hand into Nayeon’s hair gripping into her bun as Nayeon continues nipping into her lower lip again.

Tzuyu's breathing is dangerously close to becoming erratic. Then there's something else.

Nayeon continues grinding down on her. She tries to use her right hand but unknowingly supported Nayeon's butt. And the pressure, whatever it is, increases. It just _fits._

She moves her hips up, meeting Nayeon's to get some friction, or _something._

They continue kissing hungrily, when Tzuyu gasps.

It's Nayeon's belt. Nayeon's belt that's pushing down her crotch...

And it feels _soo good. Sooo fucking good._

Nayeon continues to massage her breast, their tongues playing, exploring each other's mouth, and their hips moving against each other.

More of this, then there was an intense flinch clenched her lower stomach.

And Tzuyu presses her eyes tight. She feels like peeing.

_Why?_

Why does she feel it now? Their bodies are pressed together tightly, their mouths connected she feels like they're exchanging breaths, Nayeon continues to grind at a stable pace, the pressure building in her stomach, and _oh... Oh it feels so good._

Nayeon breaks from the kiss, and tries a different approach. She noticed Tzuyu's labored breathing and thinks maybe it's becoming too much for the younger girl. But she's not ready to slow down yet. No. It's rare... To see Tzuyu like this. It's _so_ rare.... That Tzuyu even let her be on top. So... _Fucking_ rare... To have Tzuyu at her mercy.

So she savors it.

"Look at me. You know I want you looking at me," Nayeon says.

Tzuyu slowly opens her eyes.

"Such a good girl." Nayeon teases her.

Tzuyu doesn't have the energy to fight it.

Not when, for the first time, Nayeon IS pinning her down. Nayeon licks her lips, then Tzuyu's earlobe.

"Unnie~" Tzuyu begs. But begs for what?

It's Tzuyu's weakness. Somehow, even though she has done this with other members, it still leaves her to a moaning, melting mess.

Nayeon continues to lick her earlobe, nipping at it, whispering to her ear. "The things I wanna do to you..."

She's talking dirty... Tzuyu guesses. Her tongue doing wonders in her ear, as Nayeon says would almost be the same thing she'll be doing to her _clit 'when'_ the time comes _._ But she can't focus on it right now.

Because combined with being sucked into a bed... And Nayeon grinding down on her, the belt... The _fucking_ belt still giving her that _delicious_ pressure...

She wants to curse their height difference right now. This wouldn't have happened if--

Or not.

Tzuyu is confused. All she's sure of is her body might combust in any moment.

Somehow, Nayeon moves.

The belt was misplaced, and her hands who were in Nayeon's butt, was now in Nayeon's breasts. The position shifted.

The pressure slowly fades. Slowly... _Excruciatingly slow._ But definitely lesser than when they were in heat.

She accidentally pulls up her leg, putting her thigh in between Nayeon's legs.

Tzuyu blushes as she feels Nayeon is warm, even through her denim. Her heart races again, and her stomach drops. Nayeon, she realizes... Is just as turned on as she is. So this is good. They're on the same page?

This is... Sexual drive?

She's been so close to getting there. And they even have their pants on.

_Dry humping._

Yeah. This is dry humping that Jeongyeon had described her. (Yes. She and Jeongyeon has been having some Sex Ed talking. But that's another story.)

Nayeon _rides_ her thigh _,_ now also becomes the moaning mess that she was just minutes ago. Tzuyu moves her hand to Nayeon's waist, pulling her, guiding her. She sees Nayeon's legs shaking. Nayeon on the other hand, feels herself up while looking down at Tzuyu.

_So close._

So dangerously close.

Nayeon, for her part, crouches down, putting one both hands again besides Tzuyu's head. She rides her hard one more time, squeezing Tzuyu's thigh then kisses her again before sliding next to her. "Not today" She says, barely a whisper. She's gonna need a cold shower after this, but figures it's better to stop now... While she can.

She puts Tzuyu's right arm to her pillow, spreads it so she can lie on it. She settles into Tzuyu's right side, then cuddles into her, putting her arm around Tzuyu's torso.

"That was intense." Nayeon says, catching her breath.

"Yes." Tzuyu stares up at the ceiling, her mind still buzzing. She can feel her heart still pounding... And Nayeon's too, whose body is still pressed into her side.

She has half a mind to say they shouldn't be laying down when their heart is pounding like crazy but she feels the need to discuss something more important. "Unnie... I... I think I almost..." If she always had a problem with expressing herself on a normal conversation. She's sure as hell struggling now.

"Hmmm?"

"Uhh. How to say this?" _What was the word Jeongyeon used?_

She looks everywhere but Nayeon and taps her chin, thinking. "When you were pressing down on my..." Taking a deep sigh she continues, "When you were grinding on me... I... Felt like..." She moves her free hand to the lower part of her stomach. "Like I'm close to a climax?"

"Yeah? I did notice you were having a hard time breathing." Nayeon replies casually, reaching towards her tumblr on her bedside, and taking a sip.

Aigoo... This girl.... Tzuyu thought. If they weren't discussing something important, she would've left Nayeon on this bed. She sure does never miss and opportunity to gloat.

"You noticed I was having a hard time breathing and didn't do anything?"

"Well... I was doing something alright... I was _causing_ your struggle of breath."

"..."

Tzuyu looks at Nayeon then attempts to remove her arm underneath Nayeon's head. Yeah... She's done.

Nayeon laughs and shakes her head. "Alright, alright." She tightens her hug on Tzuyu's torso, intertwining her hand on Tzuyu's, the one resting on her stomach.

"You weren't gonna die, Tzuyu. I don't think anyone has ever stopped breathing during sex. Well... I think people with heart conditions does--"

"Was that sex?" Tzuyu's eyes widen and interrupts immediately.

"No." Nayeon responded, "We weren't even naked." She protested.

"But if... If I had... A climax." A tingle in her body. "Would it be sex?"

"No... We still have our pants on." Nayeon repeats. She hands her tumblr to Tzuyu, which the girl gratefully took.

After drinking, "Okay... So if we were naked... And I had... _That._ It would be sex?" Tzuyu asks, her cheeks puffed, her eyes wide.

Nayeon's heart melts and she can't help but squeal. "Aigooo... Tzuyu-ah."

And there she is again.

_Their baby._

"Our precious baby" Nayeon moves her hand to pinch Tzuyu's cheek.

"Aahhh~"

"Cute... So cute~~" Nayeon says, using her 'baby' voice.

"Unnie~~" Tzuyu tries to pry Nayeon's hand.

After some struggle and some laughter Nayeon stops. "Yo, not to gloat here but if I can make you come by just talking dirty and making out, pretty sure it's settled that I deserve to be your first."

"Not to gloat... But that's totally gloating, _pabo_." Tzuyu pouts and massages her cheek that has been abused by Nayeon, she taps Nayeon's belt and says, "this.... This has been pressing into me."

Nayeon looks down to her belt, and nods, "Okay... But I'm sure it was still my sexy moves and my tongue who did the work." Nayeon snakes her hand down to Tzuyu's crotch, but Tzuyu stops it (being used to her handsy touch). Tzuyu grabs her wrist with her thumb and pointing finger.

"Just imagine what my hand could do." She wiggles her fingers, but Tzuyu just scoffs.

"The last thing I wanna think about is what your hand can do."

"Oh Tzuyu... I almost made you orgasm, and you're getting shy on me now?" Nayeon can't help but tease.

Tzuyu blushes and looks away.

_This._

She doesn't understand how Nayeon could be doting on her one minute and making it all about Tzuyu, then making it all about Nayeon the next.

_"It's meeting in the middle, and being one."_ Jihyo says at one point.

Yes, being one. Being in the same page.

When Nayeon stands up to look for her bra, Tzuyu calls for her. "But Nayeon-unnie..."

"Yes?"

"I really have no idea... What to... How to..." Tzuyu pushes herself by her elbows.

"Well luckily for you, you don't have to figure things out. You just... Lie down. And let me... _Or whoever_ , but please let it be me... Do the work." Nayeon walks back to her and puts her blanket to cover Tzuyu. If she sees her marks on Tzuyu's body, she might not control herself and go back to bed with her.

"That's easy for you to say... Or for anyone at that matter. You know what you're doing." Tzuyu whines. She puts her legs on the side to move also. She looks for her bra, which is dropped at the side.

"I'm hearing a 'but' coming..." On a second thought Nayeon grabs her robe from the rack. Yeah... She definitely needs teh cold shower now.

She sighs, "But when you were... When you were riding me.... I... You... You were turned on, also?"

"Turn on. Still... _Fucking_ turned on." Nayeon mutters as she ties the robe in her waist.

"Yes. Okay. So... I... Maybe I also wanted to do something."

"Oh _baby_ , you can do anything you like with me."

"Unnie...."

"No but really. Tzuyu. The only thing that matters here, is that you feel good... And we feel good. Regardless if it's just making out, or groping each other... Or... You know... Sex."

"But how can I make you feel good if I don't know what to do?" Tzuyu asks confused.

Nayeon looks at her for a moment then says, "Well you had no idea what you were doing, but you made me so hot, I'm gonna relieve myself in the shower thinking of you and what you could have done." With that Nayeon winks at her then leaves her room, leaving a very confused Tzuyu.

* * *

Ever since Tzuyu's first kiss, Jeongyeon had always looked out for Tzuyu.

 _Always,_ Always looking out for her.

And nearing Tzuyu's 18th birthday, she's sure as hell she's stressing over it more than Tzuyu actually does.

She suppose she can stay out of it. Tzuyu has been really mature the whole time, and looked like she can take care of herself. And honestly, if it comes down to a physical fight, and Tzuyu doesn't hold back, she's sure Tzuyu can take any of her members.

But how can she relax when her members our prancing around with their knowing look and lustful eyes towards their maknae?

She sees her targets and huffs. Seeing the Japanese trio lounging and talking with each other with their own little bubble makes her blood boil. She expected this move from Sana, but not from the two. The innocent Momo... And Mina... Mina even though the youngest, had always kept the two sane and kept them in line!

"Unnie!~" Sana greets her. The blonde girl immediately latches onto her arm, and Jeongyeon fights hard to push her away. She nods and tells Sana, "Sana... Jihyo is looking for you."

"Ehh? Did she tell what about?"

"Nope. Just that she needs you now."

"Oh well. Better not keep her waiting! Bye~~"

They watch her go, and Momo taps Sana's seat so Jeongyeon can sit next to her. "Okay. So you guys wanna tell me why did you propose a threesome to Tzuyu?! It better be because you're high as fuck and you didn't know what you were saying."

"It wasn't my idea!" Momo says, then both Mina and Jeongyeon glare at her.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it is. You agreed to it! And Excited over it!!"

"Of course I am... It's a threesome... With Minari and Tzuyu...." Momo responded like it's the most obvious reason.

Jeongyeon facepalms and looks at Mina for explanation... The girl has been silent the whole time. "It's her first time... Do we want to overwhelm her?"

"I think regardless of what we do, she would be overwhelmed." Mina finally speaks up, now looking up from her Switch.

"But it's her first time!"

"Should we have waited until it's her second? Third?"

"I think we should wait until she's ready--"

Mina snorts at this and Jeongyeon glares at her, "It's Tzuyu. The day she says what she wants first and asks for it, is the day Momo stops eating jokbal..."

Momo gasps in horror, "But I would never!"

"Exactly."

"You guys... This suddenly has turned into a competition! Like we're forgetting what it's about... Turning to a mindless horny teenagers--"

"Okay, I understand why you're... Protective of Tzuyu... But please, don't misunderstand. Momo and I... We love Tzuyu just as much as you. And no one takes taking someone's virginity here as a joke. This reaction of yours.... Is unwarranted."

"Unwarranted?? Are you kidding??"

"And honestly. It IS special. All we're doing here is setting a time on when it's done. And keeping it within our circle. Isn't that what this is about? Not on who gets who first, but sharing a special experience with people we care about the most, and will be in our lives forever. Because that's better than giving it to her first dating relationship, someone she probably is gonna break up with. I don't mind if she picks you, or someone else. I'm just saying... If she picks me... And Momo... Then that's what we have to offer."

It's the most Jeongyeon had heard from Mina. But she couldn't blame her. She came in here and started firing shots at the two of them. And Momo looks like she was about to cry when Jeongyeon started raising her voice. Mina was just explaining her side. Eloquently and calmly as expected of her.

She takes a deep breathe and presses her lip together. She suppose, when she heard it, she just imagines two people feasting on her poor maknae. But looking at it now... It's Mina and Momo.

It shouldn't be that intense?

And it's a perfect balance, maybe. Momo is soft. Mina is assertive.

If anyone is doing a threesome with the innocent maknae, then this combo is probably the best.

_Oh shit._

She can't think like this. She's against the idea... Right?

Still she nods and puts her right arm to pull Momo in, giving her a side hug. She will revisit this conversation some time.

* * *

_Mina and Tzuyu have been growing close._

_There's just something comforting being around Tzuyu._

_Mina didn't think it would be this cliche... and all around weird but it is what it is._

_Tzuyu asked her to make cupcakes for Chaeyoung's 18th birthday. Everyone else is either distracting Chaeyoung for the inevitable, buying last minute gifts and food. And there was them._

_So there they are, cramming the last of the 18 cupcakes Tzuyu wanted her for her favorite member. Not that Tzuyu would say it out loud, but everyone has accepted it at one point._

_Mina forgot what it was about, but she remembers looking at the time and realizing they finished early. She was on a good mood. And Had the best time with Tzuyu. So she REALLY doesn't know what came over her when she puts the icing cream on her hand to Tzuyu's serious face, whose busy decorating the last cupcake._

_When the icing hits Tzuyu's cheeks, she gasps._

_Mina can't help but giggle._

_Tzuyu saves the cupcake and puts it with the rest and looks at Mina. "You did not."_

_Mina, finding the courage, and also the reassurance that Tzuyu had never get back at her ever, decides to continue her line to make a complete circle on Tzuyu's right cheek._

_"Want me to do the other one?" Mina teases, but before she can reach for Tzuyu's other cheek, the maknae uses hers to make a line on Mina's nose._

_They played with each other, covering each faces with frosting._

_Until Tzuyu has Mina pinned against the table, with Tzuyu taking control of both creams._

_To Tzuyu's surprise, Mina leans in to lick the icing on Tzuyu's mouth._

_”Yum.” Mina says giggling._

_Tzuyu pulls back a little, but still maintains the close distance between her and Mina. She meets Mina and lets her clean off her mouth. She does the same with Mina's face, but just Using her finger to clean Mina's eyes, then putting it to her lips to lick it off. **Hot.** She finds Mina staring at her, following the movement of her lips. Mina takes her finger off her mouth and Tzuyu looks at her innocently. Mina's free hand went behind Tzuyu's head, and Tzuyu got pulled closer. Tzuyu was happy to oblige, leaning in and kissing Mina in the mouth._

_Their lips met and their tongue dance around each other._

_"We should clean up." Tzuyu says, but she really has no intention of stopping. Although they had been growing closer, they haven't been intimate with each other. Nearing Chaeyoung's birthday, everyone has been focusing on her, and Tzuyu gladly took a step back._

_"Yes. Wanna take a shower together?"_

_Tzuyu's eyes widen._

_What?_

_"I mean the table, Unnie."_

_"I know. But WE also need to clean up."_

_Tzuyu ponders over this. Technically, it's just their face who needs cleaning. But she wasn't about to play dumb now,when she knows what the girl is implying. She weighs the pros and cons. They do have time to clean up both the table and their faces. But a shower... with a make out session. That's gonna take a long time. And she doesn't know how long._

_"Okay."_

_Mina intertwines their hands then pulls Tzuyu towards the bathroom._

_Once they got in, they started kissing._

_Tzuyu chastises herself. There's a part of her. That thinks it's wrong. Or that it feels off. To make out with Mina. Right before Chaeyoung's birthday celebration. She doesn't know whether it's the respect towards Chaeyoung's growing infatuation with Mina, or this inexplicable bond between her and Chaeyoung. Maybe it's both. Maybe it's the tradition messing up the blurry lines of platonic and non-platonic relationship._

_But still, Tzuyu is not about to go deep with it now._

_She lets Mina takes off her apron. Her Shirt. then unbuttons her pants._

_Her pants?_

_"Unnie?"_

_"Too much?"_

_A nod_

_"Okay"_

_She looks at Mina. Her face slightly cleaned, with only a few remnant of the frosting in her face._

_Tzuyu takes the initiative to untie Mina's apron, and to take off her shirt._

_Both of them left with their bras on._

_Mina leans in and kisses Tzuyu again. They continue with their heated make out session, as Tzuyu wraps her arms around Mina's waist, while Mina wraps her arms around Tzuyu's neck. Mina jumps up to Tzuyu wrapping her legs around Tzuyu's waist. Tzuyu repositions her hand on Mina's legs to support her. Then she transfers her to the counter. Mina sits on the counter, still not letting go of Tzuyu. They continue to kiss, both Mina's hand cupping Tzuyu's face. "I miss you."_

_"I miss you too."_

_Tzuyu sucked in a sharp breath as Mina's hand slid from the ball of her shoulder to her waist, and then forward, into the front of her pants. "Mina-chan"_

_"Tzuyu." Mina all but purred into her lips. It should have been ridiculous._

_Tzuyu shivered as Mina toyed with the band of her underwear, plain but with a wide band that would make a satisfying snap._

_Instead, Mina leans in and kisses her where her jaw and neck meets. Mina's own favorite spot. Tzuyu closes her eyes and pulls Mina closer when Mina sucks into that spot. It's gonna mark and they both know it. But it's been far too long since they've been like this._

_”We should do this again.”_

_Tzuyu just hums. There’s always something about Mina’s lips on her skin that makes her dizzy. The good kind._

_”I bet you taste better than the frosting.”_

* * *

All Tzuyu wanted was to have a quiet night in and enjoy a movie. They were watching Hotel For Dogs, and she's having the time of her life.

When Dahyun’s phone lit up for the fifth time, making the girl shift to reach for her phone, Tzuyu glared at her and reached for it first putting it on arm's length opposite to the pale girl, ‘Unnie. We have a rule! One rule! No phones on movie night!’' Tzuyu glares.

They were lying on their stomach, with her and Chaeyoung in the middle of the two.

Chaeyoung laughs then tells Tzuyu to give it back after hearing Dahyun whine. Tzuyu begrudgingly gives it back, but not till Dahyun promises to put it on Do Not Disturb.

"Who's texting you anyway?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Momo."

"Why?"

"I'm so close to my period" Dahyun says, her voice muffled in her pillow where she buried her face.

"Are you gonna ask for a tampon? 'Cause I have one right here." Chaeyoung was about to stand up when Dahyun pulls her.

"Nah. I'm..." Dahyun groans and says, "You know how I get when I'm about to have my period."

"..."

Tzuyu side eyes her and said, "More annoying than usual?"

Chaeyoung nudges her and said, "grumpy. She gets grumpy."

Tzuyu rebuts, "Eh. Last time, she's craving Banana Juice and Bulgogi... Together. I think it's the weird cravings."

Chaeyoung makes a face and says, "Nah. I think it's--"

Dahyun looks at them blankly then shouts, "Yah! You clearly have no idea so stop it." She pouts muttering to herself, "Why do the two of you have to hit me hard, huh?"

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu laughs, "Mianhae."

Chaeyoung says, "so what is it?"

Dahyun sighs and say, "I get horny."

Tzuyu makes a face and tunes out the conversation. Yap. This is not the night she will talk about this with them. Not when Nayeon had almost made her come earlier-- she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Just sleep with Sana-unnie."

"I haven’t had sex with Sana-unnie since… oh wow I can’t even remember’'

'‘What do you mean? It’s Sana-unnie’'

Not to shame Sana, but Dahyun and Sana had been inseparable after Dahyun's first. And for awhile it has been them, and just them. So it was a surprise for Chaeyoung to hear this.

'‘What do you mean, what do I mean?? Sana-unnie haven't slept with anyone probably since her birthday’'

'‘Eh... No way. It's been 5 months."

'‘Uhhh... I would assume the obvious that she wants to be Tzuyu’s first’'

Chaeyoung laughs at this, the movie clearly forgotten.

Dahyun narrows her eyes and says, '‘Its true. I even asked Momo and she said Sana isn't sleeping with her also."

A few arguments here and there and Dahyun decides to loop Tzuyu in, "Tzuyu."

"Hmmmmm?" Tzuyu replies, not taking her eyes off the screen.

'‘What do you think of that?’'

'‘Of what?’'

"Tzuyu's not even listening." Chaeyoung teases.

Dahyun whines, "I said Sana wants to be your first."

'‘Does she? She hasn’t told me yet’'

Dahyun groans and says, "What do you mean 'she hasn't told you yet'?? She's been all over you!"

"Yes but she hasn’t…. She never said anything about it yet."

"It has to be implied, Tzuyu! You think we don’t notice her clinging to you like life support?"

Tzuyu doesn’t like to talk about this. Especially not infront of Chaeyoung. She feels Chaeyoung leans into her, side hugging her, even putting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes but… Isn't she like that with you? With everyone? I just assume she’s like that as a person."

"She hasn’t slept with anyone this year."

"Maybe not with you…"

"But not with Momo-unnie also! Come on, Tzuyu. I think it’s obvious. Sana-unnie wants you."

"You ask Momo-unnie about this? I thought we're not supposed to talk about our intercourse with each other." Chaeyougn chimes in, desperate to change the topic.

Dahyun defends, "The three of us talk about it."

"That's different." Chaeyoung says. She doesn't know what she would fight about but she's willing to risk it.

"Tzuyu talk about it with Jeongyeon-unnie."

Thinking she'll never be not interrupted, Tzuyu pauses the movie and closes the lid of her laptop, "No. I talk about everyone's proposition with her. But I don't tell her about my... well my make-out sessions with anyone. It's weird."

Chaeyoung having enough of the conversation chimes in, "Tzuyu wouldn't pick Sana. She already had your first! Why would she get Tzuyu’s?"

"Why wouldn't she? She's probably the best. I know she's the best I ever had." Dahyun confesses.

 _Well that's debatable._ Tzuyu thought as she remembers Nayeon grinding down on her. She shakes her head. Ugh. She has been thinking about it the whole day.

Later, Dahyun went out to brush her teeth, which leaves Chaeyoung and Tzuyu alone in the room.

Chaeyoung huffs and stares at Tzuyu. "You're still thinking about it, right? What I told you?" She says softly.

Tzuyu puts her arm around Chaeyoung and says, "Yes."

Chaeyoung doesn't say anything. And Tzuyu feels like she owes her something. so she puts Chaeyoung's hair behind her ear and kisses her. They have time until Dahyun returns.

So she goes in and kisses Chaeyoung, and waits till Chaeyoung accepts the invitation. She does, slowly. But Tzuyu is thankful. She licks Chaeyoung's lower lip then meets Chaeyoung halfway.

She can taste Chaeyoung's strawberry toothpaste. Tzuyu feels Chaeyoung pull her closer. So she moves. When Chaeyoung lets her hand wander under shirt, lingering closely to her waistband, she says, "Dahyun -unnie can return anytime."

Chaeyoung scoffs, "You're the one who started it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like your kisses."

"I like kissing you too."

* * *

Jihyo is cooking breakfast the next day, as Tzuyu walks up towards the kitchen. Tzuyu smiles at the smell of food. She immdeiately heads towards their leader, then gives her a back-hug.

"Good morning." Jihyo greets her.

"Mmm. Morning." Tzuyu replies softly as she yawns, tightening her hug on the shorter girl.

"How was your sleep?"

"Could've been longer." Tzuyu rests her head on Jihyo's shoulder.

"Then shouldn't you rest? I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Jihyo responded, always kindly. However, Tzuyu didn't move.

"Ahh. My Tzuyu, always working hard. How about I fry you some bacon to cheer you up?"

"That would be nice."

Tzuyu waits till Jihyo is finished. When Jihyo went to the refrigerator to get some bacon, she pulls away and decides she should help by setting up the table.

She sits patiently on her seat as she watches Jihyo puts some strips of bacon onto the pan. Dahyun comes in lazily rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

Jihyo greets her and Tzuyu does too with a wave.She's busy eating her bread.

Dahyun was all but full awak when Tzuyu brings it up, "Dahyun-unnie. Do you want to be my first?"

Jihyo ignores the question but stops humming as she sets the bacon on the tissue to set it aside.

Dahyun chokes on her water and starts coughing uncontrollably with the water coming out of her nose. So Tzuyu comes to her side to slightly pat her back. "Please don't die."

"Cool... I'm cool. Give me a second." Dahyun quickly excuses herself and went to the bathroom.

Jihyo follows her with her eyes, holding back her laughter. Tzuyu just looks at her confused.

They hear a faint scream from the bathroom and Tzuyu look at the direction curiously. Jihyo just snickers.

"Tzuyu, sweetie. I hate to think that Jeongyeon had failed to raise you right, but you don't ask those things out of the blue."

"I don't?" Tzuyu turns her attention back to Jihyo. "But Dahyun hasn't propositioned me yet, and I hate to miss it just because I didn't think she implied it. I wouldn't know if it's implied, so I should ask, yes?"

Jihyo shakes her head softly, satisfied with the bacon, she places it on the plate Tzuyu prepared. She's gonna have Jeongyeon talk with Tzuyu again.

When Dahyun came back, Tzuyu noticed something has changed. She can't pinpoint it exactly but she knows something has changed.

Dahyun clears her throat, moving her hand to push back her hair, "So you want me to be your first?" She does her infamous eyebrow wiggling.

Ahh. Her bravado... and her hair is wet..?

Tzuyu just stares at her blankly, "No... I asked if YOU want to be my first."

Not hearing it, Dahyun continues, "Well, I supposed if you want me to be." Dahyun brushed her thumb on her nose hoping it will make her cool in front of Tzuyu, then lets her hand slide on Tzuyu's thigh.

She had kissed Tzuyu once or twice but never going the way she wanted because she keeps on embarassing herself. It’s the nerve. With Momo and Sana, she never has to initiate the flirting. With Tzuyu, she kinda have to up her game a little bit.

Jihyo clears her throat, and Tzuyu hides her face. Dahyun for her part, pulls her hand from Tzuyu, not without squeezing her thigh and patting it.

Dahyun leans in, her voice lower and says, "Why? Is it turning you on?"

"Stop turning the tables. I asked you."

"Well, if you wanna..."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Dahyun whines and pulls back, making sure to give a big gap between her and Tzuyu. "Tzuyu, I just told you I'm a ball of pent-up raging hormones. Please don't ask me to sleep with you."

"But I didnt... I asked if you want to--"

"Damn pretty girls flirting with poor hopeless girls like me." Dahyun puts her head down the table and covers herself with her arm. Tzuyu did a soothing circle on her back when Dahyun taps the table with her hand in frustration.

"Ugh. Our babies are all grown up." Jihyo said as she puts her hand over her chest. She wipes an imaginary tear and then walks out slowly. "I'm gonna go wake up the rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have headcannons on how the smut will go with every ship... My only problem now is which ship to write as Tzuyu's first TT. Next, Bits of Sex Ed! A Guide by Yoo Jeongyeon feat. Park Jihyo. And MoTzu!!


	3. Bits of Sex Education [JeongTzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon educates Tzuyu about sex. Jihyo reminisces her first time. Also a peak on MoTzu's first kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's funny is that I have the first part written focusing on Jeongyeon's side. But then I HAD TO READ JEONGYEON SAYING TZUYU IS THE PUREST, MOST INNOCENT GIRL SHE HAS EVER MET AND I WAS TORN. SO TORN OMG. So I rewritten it in Jihyo's side. And well... Had to remind myself the this is supposed to be smut fic anyway XD I'll save the fluff side on another fic. Also this is my failed attempt to make this humorous so....
> 
> shoutout to holakkityy for suggesting to mentions other member's first! Also, fact-checking, Jihyo was 19 when she debuted, so just assume for the sake of this fic, that all of them were tight AF during trainee days enough to have this 'tradition'.

* * *

For as long as Jihyo can remember: Tzuyu has always been a diligent student. She takes her lessons seriously and has always been well-prepared for her exams. Even so, Jihyo still finds it funny that Tzuyu is sat across a very seriously-looking Jeongyeon, taking notes furiously in her little notebook, with her cute pen with a fluff dog at the end that she remembered Tzuyu got on a fanmeet.

When she heard Jeongyeon is giving Tzuyu 'Sex Education', she certainly did not expect this:

The duo wearing a matching baseball uniform, (as Jeongyeon said _fits_ her lesson for the day)

And to top it of: Jeongyeon prepared a powerpoint presentation... A _Powerpoint presentation._

She missed the first part of the lesson because she only thought of dropping by, but looking at how hilarious this turned out to be: with Jeongyeon and Tzuyu looking frustrated and confused respectively, she decided to stay.

Tzuyu's notes read:

 **FIRST BASE:** kissing: brief or w/ tongue. (minty... Hehee <3)

 **SECOND BASE:** above the belt, groping... And lots of groping

 **THIRD BASE:** below the belt (!!!!!) >.<

 **HOME RUN:** You save this for future reference <3? Talk to Jeongyeon-unnie again before doing it**

 **5TH BASE:** Jeongyeon unnie said she doesn't wanna know? :(??

And a lot of scribbled notes at the side, and stick figures... And dare she say... A 'diagram' of a clit. _Oh dear God..._ What has Jeongyeon been up to? If Jihyo doesn't know any better, Tzuyu is ready to take an exam in anatomy.

The screen now says, ' **DIRTY TALKING** '

Jeongyeon is now standing behind her, she puts both her hands on Tzuyu's shoulders, slowly massaging it. Tzuyu nodded, still looking at the screen. When Jeongyeon leans in, whispering something in her ear, she blushes profusely. When Jeongyeon's hands slowly moves in front of Tzuyu, still over her baseball shirt, Tzuyu covers her face with her hands.

_Oh. There's hands-on lessons as well._ Jihyo slowly nods. She figures she should look away. She was never comfortable with watching her members get intimate with each other like this, because it feels like invading someone's private moment. But thankfully, Jeongyeon didn't linger much. Moving her hands back to Tzuyu's shoulders before they reach Tzuyu's boobs. She taps the younger's shoulders before giving Tzuyu a hug, putting her head over Tzuyu's, then clicking on to the laptop for the next slide.

Jihyo snickers at this. She decides to sneak a photo and show it to them later. Tzuyu would love it.

When she sees Tzuyu looks away and makes a face, she got curious. So she walks over to see what it showed.

She hits Jeongyeon lightly, "Why would you put that?"

"Why not? I don't want her freaking out about bleeding after!" Jeongyeon replies, then looks down to Tzuyu who is still looking away, "Tzuyu-ah. I know the only question you have right now is..."

The screen displays: " **WILL IT HURT?** " In a Word Art font - kinda style, and Jihyo has a half a mind to shut the laptop and run with it. How Jeongyeon had come up with this and not burst out laughing is beyond her.

"You mean amongst other things?" Tzuyu says as she sighs

Jeongyeon ignores her and moves on to the slide. The next one shows a very young Tzuyu dancing.

"Aww where did you get that?" Jihyo asks.

"What do you mean? All our embarassing photos and videos are stored at the cloud. Do you want me to pull up yours?"

Tzuyu laughs while Jihyo just stares at her.

"Maybe next time." Jeongyeon says, then joins Tzuyu in laughing.

"Anyway." Jeongyeon squishes Tzuyu's cheeks to turn her attention back to the screen, and Tzuyu slaps it away.

"You've been dancing since you were very young. So it probably wouldn't hurt very much! BUT!! Remember! You have to be wet before you do it!"

Tzuyu looks at Jihyo helplessly. As if saying, _get me out of here._

Jihyo just shrugs. It's funny, how they went from struggling to do an innocent Pepero kiss to doing this.

She doesn't know why Jeongyeon is torturing the poor girl, and normally Jihyo will jump at the chance to pull Tzuyu away from an uncomfortable situation... But she stays put.

It surprised Jihyo and Tzuyu when Jeongyeon starts moving her hand from Tzuyu's shoulder to Tzuyu's front, beneath the shirt this time.

The next slide says, " **FOREPLAY** "

Yap. That's Jihyo's cue.

When Jeongyeon hotly says, "Nipple stimulation", Jihyo quickly stands up, "Yeah... I'm gonna go."

Tzuyu's eyes widen. "Don't go."

Jeongyeon said, "Yes Jihyo. I still have 20 more slides. I might need your input."

"Nope. No thanks. I don't wanna see this." Jihyo said moving her hands to pertain to the current situation they have.

"Hey, by position you're her mom! You should help me out here."

"You think I want to see my 'daughter' getting foreplay right in front of my eyes?"

"You think I want to do this right in front of you? We all have to make compromises here."

...

"Please stop fighting" Tzuyu says softly, looking from one person to another with her big eyes.

"Oh sweetie, we're not fighting." Jihyo was quick to comfort the girl, "We're having a discussion. Which I'm ending by saying, 'I'll go to the store to get you guys icea cream."

Jeongyeon was about to protest but Jihyo was already halfway across the living room. "Yah, Park Jihyo!" When Jihyo ignored her, Tzuyu shouts, "Get me Matcha and Cookies and Cream!"

In which Jihyo shouts, "I got you." Jeongyeon gasps in disbelief, "Ugh. That girl... Always leaving the hardwork to me."

"Unnie, do we really have to do this?" Tzuyu says as she moves her hands to her arms hugging herself to calm her beating heart.

To this day, she still doesn't understand how her members do it. Kiss each other passionately, touch each other sensibly, and _have sex,_ then act towards each other as if nothing intimate like that has happened.

"We can take a break if you want?" Jeongyeon said, always understanding.

"No. Let's get it done," Tzuyu insists.

Jeongyeon pulls her hand, the one cupping Tzuyu's breast, and crosses her arm. She moves in front of Tzuyu and says, "Hey, that's the completely wrong attitude, okay? I don't want you thinking, 'you just want to get it over with'. I want you to savor it!"

Tzuyu glares at her, feeling a little relieved that Jeongyeon had stopped massaging her breast, (it always turns her on, and leaving herself a little embarassed after) "Well, this is not the real thing, is it?"

"Even so!"

"All this is just making me frustrated!"

"Okay, well do you need some water?"

"I need you to kiss me like you mean it! Touch me like you want to!"

...

If Jeongyeon didn't know any better, she'd say Tzuyu looked like a child throwing a fit. But she knows Tzuyu will only get mad if she eggs on her.

"Tzuyu--"

"I'm gonna be 18... I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know," Jeongyeon says softly. She crouches down next to Tzuyu. She puts her hand to Tzuyu's face cupping it. Then she leans in to kiss Tzuyu's temple. She's smiles when Tzuyu sighs but still leans to her. She puts her hand over Tzuyu's shoulder.

She remembers when it was close Chaeyoung's birthday. Nayeon had flirted with every member except Chaeyoung-- because she protects her the same way Jeongyeon does to Tzuyu. She's even feeling a little guilty now, on how she came on to Chaeyoung so hard just to mess with Nayeon.

This tradition only started because Jeongyeon and Nayeon couldn't keep their hands to each other, and they didn't know how to deal with it. So when Sana walks in on them one afternoon, and they couldn't--wouldn't label it as anything, they've decided to make 'this' a tradition.

Tzuyu turns her face to her, then she leans in to kiss Tzuyu.

It was slow at first: brief and barely touching. But Jeongyeon knows it's how Tzuyu likes it.

She puts her hand behind Tzuyu's head, her middle finger and thumb, massaging it, her palm putting Tzuyu's head in a more comfortable angle. Then she asks for Tzuyu to open her mouth with her tongue. Tzuyu obliges. They explore each other's mouth. Slow but deep.

It wasn't long till she's pulling Tzuyu towards her bedroom.

When she locked the door, making sure she puts the 'DND' sign at the doorknob, she turns to look at Tzuyu. She motions for Tzuyu to go and lie on the bed.

She follows suit.

They resume kissing. At this point Jeongyeon knows they're far from Tzuyu being shy and double-thinking anything, so she continues to lock their mouths together. Again and again Jeongyeon's lips sucked and thrashed around the opening of Tzuyu's mouth as they consumed every inch of the younger's mouth, her tongue begging hungrily for entrance as it slid along the puckered skin until Tzuyu parted her lips. Gently letting it slide across Tzuyu's lips, Jeongyeon's tongue found its way into her mouth happily, her hand now starts unbuttoning Tzuyu's shirt.

She breaks the kiss to move to Tzuyu's jaw, then she starts playing with Tzuyu's breast again.

Gentle at first, then deliberate the next. She hears Tzuyu moans when her nipple hardens.

She supposed she should feel special, being able to do this, unrestraint.

"I got you." Jeongyeon says, and Tzuyu nods. "Does it feel good?"

" _Yes."_

"Good."

Jeongyeon unclasps Tzuyu's bra. Tzuyu helps her by sitting up, completely removing it, along with her baseball shirt. With no top on, she grabs Jeongyeon's blanket to cover herself, while lying down. She waits patiently for Jeongyeon's next move.

Jeongyeon slowly removes the blanket, then cups both of Tzuyu's breasts. She lets her thumbs and forefingers begin massaging them, moving slowly in circles. Her nipples quickly becomes firm and pink as they reacted in Jeongyeon's play. She starts sucking on it, and Tzuyu gasps.

"I think I get your point, unnie."

Jeongyeon just hums but continues on sucking, her hand starts moving to Tzuyu's waistband. "You wanted this?" she whispers.

Tzuyu didn't answer. Her eyes close tightly, biting her lower lip she starts feeling blood.

"You need to tell me."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Only 'Yes' means 'Yes'." Jeongyeon reminds Tzuyu.

Tzuyu takes a moment before opening her eyes, "I trust you. And I want to do this with you. Trust me, you'll know when I don't want to."

"Yes. But when you're overwhelmed, you tend to shut your mouth."

"That's besides the point."

"No. That's _exactly_ the point. It's okay, if you're feeling uncomfortable about something. You have to say, okay?"

When Tzuyu doesn't answer, Jeongyeon nudges her. "Tzuyu."

"Okay." Tzuyu says. "But honestly, this is so _unfair_." Jeongyeon can hear the frustration laced in her tone.

"What is?"

"Everyone... Getting me high and doing all these things to me, and then stopping midway, just because I'm not... Just because I'm not 18 yet. Maybe you shouldn't start things you can't finish."

"How far exactly have you gone with the other members?"

At that, Tzuyu's lips are pressed into thin line, "I can't say."

"Why? You tell me everything."

"I don't thing you'd wanna know."

"Good point. But... Do you want to go farther? Do you want to finish?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

It amuses Jeongyeon on how Tzuyu's mind works. But she will admit that she has a point. With new-found determination, she smirks. "You still remember what dry humping is?" Jeongyeon says, and Tzuyu can barely nod. 

Jeongyeon then starts pulling down Tzuyu's jogging pants.

Tzuyu looks up to her, still breathing heavily. Without breaking eye contact, Jeongyeon removes the clothing. Tzuyu is now left with only her underwear.

Jeongyeon admires her, " _God,_ you're so beautiful. So insanely beautiful." She positions herself in between Tzuyu's legs. She spreads Tzuyu's legs, "This is the closest anyone can ever get without actually doing it." Jeongyeon explains. She starts running her hands on Tzuyu's thighs.

"Breathe, _sweetie_." She says.

"It's hard."

Jeongyeon chuckles, "Yes. But... Hmmm... Maybe focus on liking it?"

"My body feels hot... And I can feel my heart beating like crazy."

"That's natural."

"But how do I calm it?"

"You can't."

Jeongyeon reaches for Tzuyu's hand, kisses it then squeezes it.

She waits till Tzuyu nods. Without letting go of Tzuyu's hand, she goes back to her previous position in between Tzuyu's legs. When she's comfortable, she puts Tzuyu's hand behind her head, "some people like it when you grab their head like this, and pull them, or you grab a fistful of their hair, or you tell them what you like."

"How do I know what I like?"

" _Oh trust me,_ you know what you'll like." Jeongyeon winks at her.

Jeongyeon starts kissing the insides of Tzuyu's thigh, and Tzuyu responded with squeezing her thighs. Jeongyeon works on keeping Tzuyu's thighs apart, grabbing it from the outside, then she resumes her work. When she starts moving close to Tzuyu's center she can feel Tzuyu's hand pulling her. She smiles, _she's learning,_ Jeongyeon thinks.

She decides to suck on the part close to Tzuyu's center, her cheek making contact with Tzuyu's underwear. She turns her face slightly, making sure to put pressure on Tzuyu's center.

At this point, Tzuyu is already a mess.

She's so close she can definitely feel the younger girl's arousal. Without hesitation she pressed her mouth over Tzuyu's center. Pressing into it deeply, and slowly moving sidewards. She inhales deeply, Tzuyu's arousal all over her senses.

Tzuyu moans, her grip on Jeongyeon's hair tightens, and she locks Jeongyeon in her position as she squeezes her thigh. Jeongyeon continues this, enjoying Tzuyu's clear pleasure.

When Jeongyeon pulls away Tzuyu groans in dissatisfaction.

Jeongyeon just laughs. She licks her lips, now standing up.

"Are we done?" Tzuyu groans, somehow glaring in disappointment. _Always like this._ She mumbles grumpily.

Instead of answering, Jeongyeon moves up to Tzuyu's position, motioning for her to move forward. She pulls Tzuyu up, and Tzuyu follows.

She sits behind Tzuyu, spreading her legs on Tzuyu's side. With her back on the bed's headboard, she pulls Tzuyu towards her. She hugs Tzuyu from behind and puts her head over Tzuyu's shoulder. She kisses her shoulder, nipping at it gently, waiting till Tzuyu gets comfortable. When she feels Tzuyu is, her hands starts roaming Tzuyu's body again. Her left going in Tzuyu's breast, her forefinger and thumb resuming their previous work, while her right hand goes to Tzuyu's underwear again.

"Tzuyu", Jeongyeon calls for her, and Tzuyu just hums, thankful the _delicious_ feeling is back.

Moving her fingers carefully and slowly, Jeongyeon let her nails drag over the cotton of Tzuyu's underwear. She nips Tzuyu's neck, and Tzuyu's angled her head to give Jeongyeon a better access, accepting this as Tzuyu's go signal, she starts stroking Tzuyu's underwear: now damped.

"It's gonna be so much better when it's inside", Jeongyeon whispers hotly in Tzuyu's ears. Tzuyu's breathing was all over the place and she whimpers in anticipation. "But it can also hurt and be uncomfortable... So when it does, do not be afraid to say it, okay? So whoever you choose will take it slow, or change something."

Jeongyeon starts moving her hips towards Tzuyu, rocking it till it gets a bit friction. It's not much, but it's still giving Jeongyeon a bit of release as her body heat rises up. Tzuyu now doesn't now whether she should meet Jeongyeon's rocking hips or Jeongyeon's waiting hand.

"Hmmm." Jeongyeon hums, as she continues stroking Tzuyu's center. Again and again, it sense a wave of pleasure coursing through Tzuyu's body. Tzuyu has started to buck her hips in rhythm of Jeongyeon's hand's movements.

"Whether it's with tongue or with finger, it's gonna start circling around here..." Jeongyeon said as she presses her middle finger at Tzuyu's center. "You'll know what you like... The speed, the pressure, when it happens. So you don't need to think about it now."

Jeongyeon tried pressing to areas hard, then slow, then stroking it fast and slow. "Remember the picture before? That one is right here."

"Ahh~~" Tzuyu moans, louder this time. She hasn't been this far with other members, haven't even let any member touch her there. Well, almost there? Right now, the only thing stopping Jeongyeon's finger from going in and out of her is the soft fabric covering her center.

"The more wet you are, the easier and much pleasurable it'll be. So much easier to go inside and out... And your walls will start tightening. Hmmm... " Jeongyeon can't help but smile satisfied at how wet Tzuyu is now.

_And she's not even inside._

"And then you'll feel a pressure here..." Jeongyeon puts her hand, the one massaging Tzuyu's breast down to Tzuyu's stomach. "That's you coming close to an _orgasm._ "

"Unnie..."

"I got you, Tzuyu. I'm right here... Ride my hand." Jeongyeon whispers, kissing on the side of Tzuyu's face lightly. She repositions her left hand to hold Tzuyu up, while the other hand continues to stroke her.

" _Ride your hand?_ " Tzuyu repeats, gasping, barely managing to say the words out loud.

"Yes, _baby._ Ride me."

_"Oh God."_ Tzuyu moans. There's something _so, so sexy_ in the way Jeongyeon had said that. And Jeongyeon knows it.

_Never fails._

Soon, Tzuyu rides Jeongyeon's waiting hand, making sure she can feel her finger as deep as it can reach. It's messy, probably. With her moving sideways or rocking her hips--Tzuyu is not sure anymore. All she knows is she's trying to get the friction she needs.

If Tzuyu hasn't lost her mind before, then she's far gone now. She was moaning and moving her body as she tried to rub against Jeongyeon's stroking finger. And she would seriously _hate_ Jeongyeon if she decides to stop now.

"Kiss me."

Tzuyu scoffs. Jeongyeon asking her for too much already. But she tries. She really does. She moves her head sidewards, her lips meeting Jeongyeon's. Tzuyu moves her hand to pull Jeongyeon closer, Jeongyeon moves accordingly to kiss Tzuyu deeper.

Tzuyu moans into the kiss, and continues to buck her hips. Her movements are getting sloppy, but her want grows more and more until she bites on Jeongyeon's lips.

"Farther?" Jeongyeon asks in between the kiss.

" _Please."_ Tzuyu begs, she's almost close to whining as her breath caught in her throat.

A fuel to the fire.

Tzuyu had never begged for anything sexual before. But she wouldn't blame her. Not now. So Jeongyeon moves her thumb on Tzuyu's center, with Tzuyu spreading her legs a little wider.

She continues the motion in which Tzuyu moans, or where Tzuyu grabs her hair tightly. Again and again.

"Unnie, I'm--" Tzuyu says, feeling an electric jolt coursing through her body. _It's the same._ She recognizes it. It's the same as Nayeon had made her feel. She closes her eyes tightly. Is she gonna...?

"I got you, Tzuyu. Do you want to stop?"

_Does she?_

"Just hold me, please."

"Okay. I'm right here."

Her body was starting to jolt and her hips buck and roll wildly as she humped and grinded her pelvis into Jeongyeon's hand hard, the feel of every bite, rub, flick and thrust sending her over the edge of her climax wildly as she orgasmed.

A loud scream pierced through the room as the eruption of ecstasy that had ripped through Tzuyu's body causing everything to stop as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. She thrusted her hips a few more times on Jeongyeon's fingers before she collapsed back onto the sweat covered sheets, her body reeling and heart beat scattered as she tried to recover.

Her hair was matted and stuck to her forehead while the rest lay splattered on the pillow underneath her head, her swollen lips now dry and cracking as the air entered and left them rapidly while her lungs tried to find oxygen. Her body trembling, skin covered in goose bumps and beads of sweat as it lay bare and open to Jeongyeon as she panted. Her legs were still spread, arms limps and back aching as she tried to think or speak, the final steadying of her heart helping her clear her throat as she turned her head over. At first she only offered a faint, small smile as she looked at Jeongyeon, finally licking her lips and scooting closer as she parted her lips to speak.

"Was that?" was all she could say as she look into Jeongyeon's eyes, her own no longer clouded or hazy as she smiled. Jeongyeon grinned as well as she rolled over and planted her lips firmly on Tzuyu's, giving her a long, sweet kiss.

"Congratulation, Tzuyu." Jeongyeon teased.

A beat.

"What does this mean?"

"Tzuyu, are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Tzuyu just laughs at her, while hitting her arm. "I mean... Was that? Does that mean I'm--" It's funny, how she still can't phrase, even after _that._

"It's like touching yourself... Except, it's someone else's hand."

" _Huh..."_

"My God... I made you come first." Realization dawning on Jeongyeon, "I really should have a claim on you or something."

" _Please_ don't tease me about this."

"I won't... But, just gonna say, sometimes, unfortunately, people don't reach it on their first time."

" _Unnie,_ by the amount of 'foreplay' I have had from everybody, including _this,_ I'm gonna be seriously pissed if I don't have it."

"Trust me, everyone won't leave you alone until you have had it."

"Does this count as sex?"

"Well... _Technically..._ That was like masturbation at best. I mean... I did enough to stimulate you... Or excite you... Enough to make you come. But it's different when--"

"Really? It can be _more_ than that?"

"Yes. _So much_ more." Jeongyeon paused and regards her, "You haven't touched yourself?"

"No. Should I?"

Jeongyeon looks at Tzuyu, her eyes getting darker, trying so hard to _not_ think about Tzuyu touching herself.

* * *

The three of them are happily eating ice cream when Tzuyu asks, "Jihyo-unnie, how were you feeling when you had your first?"

Jihyo looks up for a bit before answering, "Hmmm. It was with Sana"

"Oh. Yeah," Tzuyu nods and waits for her to continue.

"Not what I was expecting, but it was good."

"Yeah. Dahyun-unnie said as well--"

"Oh please, it was 'good'? You had let us know how _good_ Sana was." Jeongyeon teased, then started moaning 'Sana's name' in attempt to 'imitate' Jihyo.

"First of all, I wasn't that _loud_ during my first... And Second, _you_ have a _powerpoint presentation_ of sex positions and foreplay! You of all people don't have the right!" Jihyo warns but Jeongyeon just ends up laughing alongside Tzuyu.

* * *

_"Jihyo, I don't know what I'm doing."_

_"It's okay, I don't know why I picked you."_

_"I just... I meant..." Sana doesn't know how to phrase it really. To be honest, when Nayeon and Jeongyeon had explained the whole thing-- as a 'practice for the real thing' or 'so we wouldn't feel awkward with each other'-- she really didn't question it. It could be a Korean thing, or just a puberty thing. But really, she didn't find it in herself to question it, even though she wanted to - like she really wanted to._

_It's only a month or so since she had her first... And it was with Momo. Of course it's with Momo, her bestfriend, her twin from another womb, her Momo. And even so Momo barely had an experience (even though Nayeon would argue she was a very good teacher) Not to mention, her and Momo would end up giggling and doubling in laughter every time they start kissing each other. So really, Sana's first isn't really something she can get notes on, at least enough to give Jihyo a mind-blowing one._

_She looks at a very nervous-looking Jihyo in front of her, and she felt guilty. She didn't expect Jihyo to pick her. She was fine with flirting with everyone, giving everyone kisses and hugs and cuddling with them. But having sex is a completely new territory for her. Maybe she should have read about this first, or did some research._

_But she really didn't think Jihyo would pick her? (Okay, now that she thinks about it, among the other three - she really was flirting with Jihyo hard)_

_She sighs, this is probably not how Jihyo expected her first to be._

_"I'm sorry." Sana apologizes, pouting and creasing her eyebrows._

_Jihyo just shakes her head fervently, and crosses the distance between them to comfort Sana. "It's fine."_

_"I... I guess we could start with touching each other?" Sana grimaces at how awkward that came out._

_"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Jihyo says, but Sana shakes her head. "But! It's tradition!" Sana insists._

_"Yes... But it has to be consensual." Jihyo reminds Sana._

_It silents Sana._

_She doesn't know why she can't just do what Momo and her did. Basically, they just experimented with each other, and see what felt good and what doesn't. Okay, so maybe it wasn't as pleasurable as she thought it would be -- or maybe it's why she's having second thoughts now with Jihyo. Jihyo looked hopeful, like she was looking forward to it: judging by what she's wearing - a sexy black laced underwear with a matching bra. Sana grimaced at the thought of disappointing Jihyo. They could try?_

_"Jihyo, wait! I just... I really just don't know what to do this. But we can figure it out together." Sana proposes. She just doesn't want to put Jihyo's effort to waste._

_"But--"_

_Sana leans in and silences Jihyo with a kiss. She can do this. She will do this._

_Sana takes her so much more gently than Sana had ever touched Jihyo. It's ironic, how she's treating Jihyo now like she's delicate, compared to how she forces her way towards Jihyo's personal space everyday. Sana opens Jihyo's mouth slowly, easing her tongue in and smoothing her hand through her hair as she kisses her._

_Then, one of Sana's hands leaves her hair and starts working its way down her body, caressing the skin as it goes. She kisses her once, twice more before her lips leave her mouth and follow the path of her fingers._

_She skips her breasts - though it was very hard not to. She figures she would go back to it later. Instead she nips at her belly, mouths at her hip. When Sana is positioned in between Jihyo's legs, all kneeled down, she looks up at her once more with the same question in her eyes. Jihyo merely gives a quick nod._

_Sana then starts pulling Jihyo's underwear, slowly removing it on Jihyo's thigh. She's suppose they can do this on the bed, but she's a little afraid if she moves, she might change her mind._

_As if on automatic, Sana starts kissing Jihyo's center. Slowly threading over her lips, Sana starts entering her tongue, inside her. Her hands grip her thighs as Jihyo bucks instinctively. She spreads her wider, delves in deeper, licking and sucking in her efforts to get Jihyo wet. It didn't take long before she achieves this goal._

_Sana sighs, she'll get better at this. She promises._

* * *

Tzuyu thought of asking if Sana had slept with her this year, reminded of what Dahyun had said. But she doesn't. It's better to not know.

Jihyo smiles kindly and asks, "Are you set on anyone yet?"

Tzuyu hums then says, "I don't know. To be honest, now, I'm thinking more on how I don't want to upset the members"

Jihyo asks, "Upset them? Why?"

"Because I've been fond of them, and I'd like to think they've been fond of me as well. What if they get upset that I don't pick them?"

"I think they will get over it. We've been doing this for so long and they know not everyone can get picked.", Jihyo said comfortingly. She's ready to beat them up if they react _violently._

"But...--"

Jeongyeon calls her, "Tzuyu. You should pick someone just like how you picked me as your first kiss. Because you wanted me and only me."

Tzuyu tilts her head to the side, with a spoon in her mouth, turns to Jihyo. "So you and Sana-unnie... You wanted her and only her?"

Jeongyeon bursts out laughing while Jihyo's eye widen at the question, "Well if you put it like that-- no! That's not--"

Tzuyu's eyes narrows then says, "But Jeongyeon-unnie said--"

"I've had 4 options! I thought Sana was the best--"

"Hey! What does that mean?" Jeongyeon said, then quickly dropped it by shrugging, "Eh, nevermind. I don't really mind not being anyone's first."

Jihyo turns to her and say, "Weren't you Nayeon-unnie's first?--"

Her eyes widen, about to rebut, but very glad Tzuyu says, "What if I want you to be my first?--" 

She turns to Tzuyu and say, "Don't worry, Tzuyu-ah. You're my exception--"

"Ice cream!!!!" They hear a scream. They turn around to see Momo running towards them.

Momo immediately took a spoon, and take the seat next to Tzuyu.

Speaking of first's, Tzuyu can't help but look at Momo. There's something at the back of her mind that's been nagging her, waiting to be explored. She thought of Momo being her first. Following her first logic, and how Jeongyeon had put it, she should pick Momo. She's comfortable with her, and among the members, Momo isn't expecting anything from her. There shouldn't be any pressure from her.

But she never had the chance to think about it because Mina had offered a threesome with her and Momo.

She shudders at the thought.

She loves Momo and Mina... However, she's a little bit scared and antsy for her first already, can she even handle two members at the same time? She remembers that time they were kissing her at the same time. _That_ was overwhelming. But surely, they will look out for her, yes? And she can tell them to slow down?

* * *

_Tzuyu is helping Momo stretch later that afternoon. It's just them right now because Tzuyu wanted extra time to perfect a certain dance move. Momo was happy to stay and practice with her._

_Dancing... Is just something she shares with Momo. Tzuyu knows she can't compete with what Mina and Momo have, and her members had always reminded her that it's not a competition. But Tzuyu wouldn't stop trying to be better._

_So there she is, pushing Momo's back to maintain a position, and so Momo could reach her toes. She's always had it easier than Momo to stretch, her being more flexible._

_"Tzuyu, did you know dancing with a partner is like a love story?" Momo said, looking up._

_"Hmmm... I've been taught, yes." Tzuyu replies as she help Momo up her feet._

_"Will you dance with me?"_

_Tzuyu nods then gets in position, but Momo pulls her hand and says, "With me."_

_Momo pulls Tzuyu close, pushing her body against hers, Tzuyu almost stumble. She puts her hand at the back of Tzuyu, her other hand waiting._

_Tzuyu nods, putting her hand over Momo's shoulder, her other hand over Momo's waiting hand. For a while they just stood there. "What song?"_

_"I don't know. I just feel like slow dancing."_

_Tzuyu looks at her and hugs Momo. She hums, then started swaying. It didn't take long for Momo to follow her lead. "It's been so long since I danced with anybody like this." Tzuyu admits._

_"It's funny. Isn't it? How we have wanted this for so long, yet it's not exactly how we envisioned it." Momo says while chuckling, Momo presses her cheek against Tzuyu's and starts to sway on a different direction, but still letting Tzuyu lead, for Tzuyu to dictate the pace._

_They sway softly to the invisible music, turning in a small circle. Tzuyu hums a tune, something she vaguely remember learning in her dance school._

_"I think sometimes we should take it slow." Momo comments, recalling all their dance moves alluding 'freshness' and big ball of 'energy'._

_Tzuyu hums in response. She pulls away for a bit, moving their joined hand upwards to signal for Momo to turn. Momo giggles and took a turn gracefully. She bows a little towards Tzuyu, and Tzuyu does the same. They met again in the middle, their other hand intertwining._

_Tzuyu smiles towards her and chuckles. She then decided to move fasten their pace. They twirled and spun joyously across the room._

_When their legs started aching, they've decided to stop. Bodies still pressed against each other, Tzuyu moves her hands on Momo's back, and Momo doing the same. Momo places her cheek on Tzuyu's shoulder, facing sideways. When they pull away, Momo is looking at her lips._

_Tzuyu licks her lips, then leans in. She realized she never kissed Momo before. And the Practice room should really be the last place she should be kissing anyone, knowing literally anyone can come in any second, or that they sometimes place cameras for Dance Practice Videos._ _But there's something about the situation that calls for it.  
_

_It was quick and sweet. But Momo tugs her again when she pulls away. Momo is looking up to her, with her eyes glistening. It's kinda hard to say no. So she kisses her again._

_And again. And again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for SaTzu y’all


	4. Bits of Shower Sex [SaTzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu and Sana shares a hotel room together and sexy time ensues.

Her back against the tiled wall, Sana's tongue inside her mouth exploring, both her hands on Sana's waist to keep her steady while the older girl rides her thigh (popped up against the wall): what felt like seconds later, is probably an hour long now.

Tzuyu can _feel_ Sana's center: how hot it is, how _wet_ it is-- even though a part of her will say it’s probably the warm water flowing down on Sana's body—flowing down Sana’s breasts, and flat stomach, she just has this gut feeling, it's _that._ She’s dreading the moment to come. The moment where Sana will reluctantly pull away and say she needs to cool down. So, she savors it, every waking moment of what she has left, she savors it.

But the fact that she’s stark naked and Sana hasn’t even cupped her crotch is speaking volumes to her. She doesn’t even know if she wants to, but she’s sure Sana _teasing_ her and occasionally hitting it with her hip is not helping her.

_Damn Jeongyeon making her come._

Or maybe she should have worn an underwear instead??

Sana's hand is in her hair, which went from gently massaging it in a guise of _shampooing it_ to pulling it tightly urging for her to kiss her more passionately: which she obliges, her other hand groping Tzuyu's body. Tzuyu groans in frustration and surges forward to connect their lips painfully, their teeth bumping as she scrapes them against Sana's lip, her tongue stroking and pressing at Sana's mouth. It's impossible to resist such a desperate kiss, and Sana is returning it with equal fervor.

Sana’s wandering hand started going up to her shoulder, and the _disappointment_ is quick to follow. It runs down her arm, gradually disengaging them from her own body until she's holding one of Tzuyu’s hand on her waist. Sana leans into her, making sure there’s no gap in between their bodies. Tzuyu groans as Sana continues to slide both their breasts together, then moans when Sana’s hip hits her center.

When Sana lets go of her hand, she puts it on Sana’s back and runs her finger on her back. When Sana moves to suck on her bottom lip, she responded by dragging her nails into Sana’s back. She hums in content when she hears Sana moans.

“And how about if I do this?”

Sana’s hands dropped even lower. With deliberate slowness, Sana ran her fingertips down Tzuyu’s chest. Drawing swirls along Tzuyu’s body and arms.

Sana says her name as her fingers travels from her chest down to her belly button. Tzuyu realizes Sana was writing her name in Japanese. Almost marking her with and invisible ink.

Satisfied, Sana drags her tongue over those same patterns, Tzuyu’s mewls turned into downright gasps. She clutched at Sana’s head, doing her best not to pull at her hair too hard when Sana nips in between her breasts.

Sana goes back to her neck, allowing Sana’s hand to drift, too, tracing her collarbone. Her mouth and hand reach Tzuyu's breasts nearly simultaneously, and she cups one breast while her lips press all around the other one, skirting the nipple. Tzuyu pulls her hair firmly with her free hand, making Sana groan deeply. Almost on instinct, she bites down on the soft flesh, and squeezes firmly with her hand at the same time. She hears Tzuyu's head tip back to softly thud against the shower wall as she lightly moans.

Sana grabs Tzuyu's free hand again, keeping it pinned to Tzuyu's side. She's trying to go slowly, and things like hair pulling—one of her many weaknesses which Tzuyu learned soon after, just makes her lose control. She kisses and licks the wet skin, teasing the nipples with light flicks of the tip of her tongue, grazing her teeth lightly, making Tzuyu squirm beneath her.

It's hard, going so slowly, but Sana keeps focused on her task, increasing the intensity so that she's licking Tzuyu's nipples firmly, circling and flicking and closing her lips around them, and suckling and nipping on her breasts with the goal of leaving actual hickeys. She watches as Tzuyu's breath starts coming in pants, her back is arched off the shower wall, and her hips are rolling toward Sana's, desperate for contact.

Sana barely pulls back, putting her forehead against Tzuyu’s, slowly kissing her cheek melodramatically while Tzuyu catches her breath and sags back against the wall, both their lips are dark and subtly swollen, evidence of their passion.

“Tzuyu, I don’t think a cold shower is going to cut it this time.” Sana whispers as she peppers Tzuyu’s jaw of small kisses. "This definitely ruined all of showers to come."

* * *

_She doesn't know why she's been scared of Sana: okay, so maybe she knows. She has this perception of Sana being the best and being so aggressive on sex-- she blames Dahyun on that one. But from her experience, Sana is also patient and controlled._

_And hour (maybe?) ago, she was on her robe and brushing her teeth, ready to take a quick shower, when Sana comes in, also in her robe, and slips her hands in front of Tzuyu facing the mirror._

_“Do you mind if I join you?” Sana’s excitement is painfully obvious but she’s shameless._

_Tzuyu’s eyes widen at the question, with her toothbrush still in her mouth._

_She’s not going to say she didn’t see this coming._

_They drew lots and she picked Sana and Jihyo to share rooms with. And everything was fine until Jihyo had to stay back in South Korea for one more day because of an emergency. So really, at the privacy of a grand hotel room with one bed, and a very nice shower, Tzuyu had expected this at one point._

_She shakes her head slowly, and Sana moves her hair on one side to kiss her neck._

_“I’ve been wanting to be alone with you for so long.”_

_Sana untiesTzuyu’s robe and her eyes glisten at the sight of Tzuyu’s naked body._

* * *

Tzuyu can’t think clearly anymore. She struggles to grab the knob to turn off the water, and stutters, “Should we—should we stop now?” She doesn’t want to. “We… We could watch some movies, I guess? And—And order some room service?”

But Tzuyu’s knees became weak when Sana licks up to snag an earlobe between her teeth, then murmurs, "I'm just getting dripping wet putting my mouth all over you, I don't want to stop." Tzuyu's breath catches, so she chuckles lowly.

“ _Unnie, please.”_ Tzuyu did manage to choke out.

“Please what?” Sana responds just before closing her mouth around a nipple _again_. Tzuyu groans and arches her body in such frustration that Sana has to fight to keep her arms pinned. She grins.

Sana's running out of patience herself, though. She is just as wet as she told Tzuyu, and it’s taking _all of her_ not to take Tzuyu _right there._

_So close yet so far._ Sana thinks.

She’s not going to lie, her mind is filled with either her dropping on her knees and running her tongue in Tzuyu’s slit, or her slipping a finger or two. She’s not choosy.

But before she can delve into that, Tzuyu says, “Can I touch you?”

Sana thought she’s hallucinating so she chuckles in response.

But as if sensing Tzuyu’s gaze, Sana stops sucking and looks up at Tzuyu. Their eyes met, and Tzuyu smirks. Suddenly, the fingers threaded in Sana's hair tighten, _very_ hard, and for some _reason,_ having her head held still in a restrictive way, and the way Tzuyu is staring at her is _turning her on way beyond than she already is_.

Slowly but surely Tzuyu puts down her thigh, the one Sana has been riding, and Sana whimpers.

“You’re _not_ going to touch me, are you?” Tzuyu whispers.

It’s insane how they still keep their voices so low even when it’s just the two of them.

“I’m here, naked under the shower. You would lick, kiss, _bite_ every inch of my body.” With every word, Tzuyu licks, kisses and _bites_ her way from Sana’s lips to her neck, to her collarbone. “But not _there,_ right?”

Sana had been reduced to a panting, flushed mess- and when she looked up to Tzuyu, all she could see was the way that Tzuyu looked at her – with pure lust.

_This._ This is Tzuyu taking control of the sex, taking control of Sana's _body_ , is…different. Intoxicating.

 _Hot_.

Chest heaving, voice raspy, Sana whispered one thing into the still air, “I _can’t._ ”

A beat.

“ _Fine.”_ Tzuyu says, pulling away making a distance between her and Sana, but still not letting go of Sana’s hair.

“At least not _yet.”_ Sana mumbles.

Tzuyu smiles at Sana’s confidence, and Sana almost giggle. _This game they play._ Tzuyu still stares, but Sana… Sana is holding by a thread: her eyes are hazy, heavily lidded, her mouth parted, little gasps of pleasure escaping her.

“But you’re _dripping wet._ I don’t know what to do but you can tell me... I _want to_ help?” Tzuyu has managed to say it shyly.

And by all things Sana hold dearly, she is ready.

“ _Please, unnie._ Guide me?”

There’s something inside Sana that ignites.

_Jesus Christ._ Tzuyu has been learning.

How she managed to make that _absolutely endearing_ and so _sexy,_ Sana will never know. But she’s one step away from adding that to Sana’s kinks. She removes the pressure on Tzuyu’s hand from the one she’s been gripping hard against the wall, and brings it down to her pussy.

Without breaking eye contact, she tips Tzuyu’s chin and kisses her slowly, then let’s go of Tzuyu’s hand. She feels Tzuyu’s hand trails smoothly up her inner thigh until, on a downward thrust of her hips, Tzuyu's fingers graze Sana's heat.

They’re both still. Sana can’t read Tzuyu’s face and her hand continues to dance around her center but never really going there that Sana realizes Tzuyu is punishing her… _That or she’s having a nervous breakdown._

So, Sana swallows a lump in her throat and says, “ _Inside, just one finger._ See how it feels.” She puts her hand over Tzuyu’s and guides her in her entrance.

Tzuyu nods, breathing slowly while she gasps in anticipation. She would think it’s embarrassing how Tzuyu had easily slipped in her finger because of how wet she is, but she’s beyond that point now. She waits till Tzuyu had started exploring before she rocks her hips.

“You’re soft.” Tzuyu says.

“Really?” Sana chuckles. Soft??

“Uh-huh. And _warm.”_ Tzuyu leans in to kiss her one more and then pumps and curls her finger, the action took Sana by surprise that she rolled her head back to moan.

“That’s good?”

_“Yes.”_ She could feel her own wetness, wetter than she had ever been before, an insistent heat burning at her lower belly and the blonde felt her sex clenching with pleasure each time Tzuyu pumps and curls her finger. _Oh_ , there’s something she’s missing…. But she can feel Tzuyu is so close to the source of her need, and she wanted it _so much_.

She grabs on to Tzuyu’s hand when it hit a spot that hurt, “Give me a second.” Sana says as she winced in pain.

When she sees the worried look on Tzuyu’s face, she’s quick to peck her lips, “You were doing great, just don’t pull out too much? Maybe just halfway.”

Tzuyu gives her a moment until Sana nods again.

As if determined, Tzuyu repeats what she was doing. Sana moans in appreciation when _Tzuyu scoops inside her_. When Sana was comfortable that Tzuyu got the rhythm, she resumes bucking her hips into Tzuyu’s hand. She puts her forehead against Tzuyu’s shoulder and says, “One more, babe. _Ugh. It feels so good.”_

To be honest, they could stop now and Sana would still feel satisfied. _Well, not really._ She would have to finish the deed herself _again._ But still.

She had been dreaming of this moment for so long and now it was finally here. She held her climax in as best as she could, but the pleasure was great for her. It was rising up, building within her.

She didn’t think she would get this far. That’s _almost enough for her._ But looking back at Tzuyu, seeing she’s eager to make _her_ come, isn’t really calming down her sex drive. And she doesn’t think she trusts herself to _not do anything_ while sleeping on the same bed with Tzuyu if they stop now. Now, she’s not even sure if she should thank or curse Jihyo for giving her one night with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu slips in another finger inside, and Sana bites on Tzuyu’s shoulder. It’s going to mark and it’s the place Tzuyu had warned her not to mark but this was going to be one of those times that Sana simply 'forgot' and did it anyway. Tzuyu is a fast learner, _could be better,_ but definitely enough to satisfy Sana. Sana picks up the pace, and fuck herself on Tzuyu's fingers.

The way she can no longer focus on Tzuyu because her eyelids are fluttering, and her head is slowly, _slowly_ , tipping further and further back, and the roll of her hips has become hard, frantic and—

Sana bucks fiercely; holding on to Tzuyu’s shoulder- she’s probably going to scratch them _too._ And whoever taught Tzuyu _dirty talking_ deserves eternal supply of meat and chocolate or _something._

A cry of almost shocked pleasure rang through the bathroom that the tiled walls were quick to echo when Tzuyu, _rightfully_ hit a good spot. The bathroom is indeed _best_ for acoustics. She didn’t even notice Tzuyu switching their positions until her back arched and she gasped.

“You’re getting tight.” Tzuyu notes, and she can barely nod. She wants to trap Tzuyu’s fingers there and just do this whole night. Tzuyu’s fingers are sliding over her opening and catching some of the abundant wetness there before moving back up and teasing over her clit again. 

Briefly Sana allowed herself to become distracted with thoughts of some of those other things she'd like to do to Tzuyu, and do with her in general. Like having her return the favor, Sana softly whimpering into the younger’s fingers as she imagined trading places, filling her head with her fantasies. Maybe she can push her luck and ask the younger girl to lick her off? The image of Tzuyu _eating her out_ is--

Sana is losing it. Her members are going to kill her if they had found out. And then revive her so they could kill her again.

As Tzuyu was attempting to do that she did her best to stay out of her head and just concentrate on thrusting in and out of Sana's cunt, slowly and gently picking up the pace until she was pulling out to the knuckles, stretching Sana as wide as she could, and then thrusting as deep as she could go into her pussy.

But it’s been so long, and she’s never going to admit it out loud but she’s getting desperate, and all her patience had been flushed down when Tzuyu said she wanted to touch her so…

She rolled her hips slowly, deliberately, steadily and gently, up and down on Tzuyu’s fingers, she can feel her heartbeat going crazy.

The pleasure was just so intense, nothing could bring her down right now. She makes sure to look at Tzuyu as she moans out her name, allowing Tzuyu to see how much she’s enjoying this. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, making her muscles convulse and her sex clench and release

As Tzuyu’s fingers stroking her clit with almost punishing strokes before delving low and slipping inside her, her muscles tensed and released around it, Sana lets out an utterly helpless whimper of pleasure as she rides out her orgasm against Tzuyu’s face. “That’s one of the sexiest things you've ever done."

Eventually bringing her down from her high, Sana gave Tzuyu a sweet smile, and kissed her softly. Tzuyu kissed her back and started moving her fingers again. Her juices flowed from her folds and her hips buckled, sticky fluids flowing in her thigh. The pleasure ebbed down into aftershocks that shook Sana's entire body, she was left gasping for breath and a rare sheen of sweat covering her body.

Sana moans but pulls away. “Hmmm”, the blonde whispered as she tried to catch her breath and calm down her wildly beating heart. She was answered with an amused chuckle.

“Yeah?” Tzuyu says as she runs her free hand on Sana’s back. _Of course,_ Tzuyu looks utterly delighted with that mischievous look on her _pretty_ face.

Before Tzuyu can pull out her fingers, her hand went to it and brings it up to their face. Tzuyu didn't have to know exactly what she was thinking while she was touching her but it clearly done the job. (Though it didn’t take very much because for a while it was Sana and her hand, but she’s not going to tell Tzuyu _that)_

“Is that?” Tzuyu asks, curiously looking at her fingers, with bits of Sana’s cum.

Sana nods then kisses Tzuyu’s nose and then lips, “Yes.”

Tzuyu's eyes are suddenly smoldering from between her fingers, and Sana has a strange sense that she's just unleashed some kind of sexually insatiable monster.

With her head on haywire, she brings Tzuyu’s fingers on to her mouth to lick the cum off of it.

Tzuyu just stares at her, her mouth wide open.

She plays her tongue, curling it around Tzuyu’s fingers, closing her eyes savoring herself and remembering just how _good_ the last moments were. She makes sure to give both fingers the attention they deserve.

Sana makes a noise but decides she’s not going to torture Tzuyu anymore… and _herself._ She doesn’t know how long she can take it without taking Tzuyu.

She releases Tzuyu’s fingers and Tzuyu was left there speechless.

She bites her tongue before she can say something that will ruin the moment.

Breathing softly, Sana finally relaxed, her whole body feeling numb from the weight of her orgasm.

* * *

When Tzuyu got out of the bathroom, and is mindlessly drying her hair, her eyes widen at the sight of Sana standing in front of the TV, with Tzuyu’s oversized white shirt and just her underwear, browsing through the channels. She looks around and sees that Sana had made herself welcome to Tzuyu’s stuff. She stares a little longer the she should have.

When Sana noticed her, she was greeted by her cheeky smile, which she returns timidly.

She went under the covers and gets herself settled. Distracting herself, she grabs the menu at the night stand and readies to order for room service. “Unnie, what do you want to eat?”

“Right now, only _you.”_ Sana says mindlessly as she browses for a good movie.

She rolls her eyes at the older girl. The least she can do is placate the mood.

“Fine. I’m just going to order for you. How about some pasta? Or something light maybe—” She made the mistake of looking up to Sana, only to see her crawling dangerously slow under the covers towards her.

She feels Sana spread her thighs, so Sana could settle herself in between her. She instinctively presses her thighs together, but that only lock Sana into her position. She’s thankful she’s wearing pajama’s because the last thing she needs right now is _any_ skin-to-skin contact with Sana.

Sana reaches her, and cuddles up to her, putting her head against Tzuyu’s shoulder. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

“Should I get you some pants?”

“Nope.” Sana says popping the ‘p’.

“ _Unnie.”_ Tzuyu whines.

Tzuyu closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She grabs the phone by her bedside and starts ordering instead.

But when Sana starts wandering her hand under her shirt and started playing on the knot of her pants, she looks at Sana darkly. She was met with Sana and her cheeky smile. Following closely, Sana starts pressing her lips against her throat, nipping and sucking enthusiastically, mumbling something against her skin. Though the words were muffled and vague, Tzuyu dragged the fingers of one hand through her hair with a shivery sigh, looking up at the ceiling and trying so very hard to sound _normal_ while talking to the concierge. Sana chuckles, _clearly_ enjoying Tzuyu’s struggle.

“Round two?” Sana whispers hotly in her ears, and her eyes widen, hoping the concierge does not understand any Korean.

When Sana starts nibbling on her lobe, her breath hot against her ears making her _wet_ again, she pushes Sana hard, almost making Sana fall of the bed. 

She had managed to place their order without choking. She huffs air then glares at Sana. “Unnie… I haven’t recovered from the shower yet.” Tzuyu said firmly, pulling away, but Sana had other plans. She moves up so she’s sitting up on Tzuyu, putting both her arms on the sides of Tzuyu’s head.

“Okay, all I want to do is cuddle and maybe… make out a _little.”_

Tzuyu narrows her eyes at her. _A little?_ Can Sana even do _a little_ anymore?

“Okay! Make out _heavily_ till room service arrives, then I promise to keep it PG-13!” Sana tries to negotiate but Tzuyu has a gut feeling Sana would get whatever she wants anyway.

“No, not PG-13! Rated G! No more kissing!”

“ _What??”_ Sana whines and Tzuyu had to fight herself from laughing.

“Should I call Jeongyeon-unnie?”

“And tell her how you made me come?”

“…”

They were staring at each other hard and Tzuyu realizes it’s the first time Sana had the upper hand, with Sana looking so smug on top of her (which is _ridiculous._ She’s _the one who made_ her _come! If someone should feel smug, it should be Tzuyu)_. She can feel her face heating up and she’s hating it. She has never taken embarrassment really well. She starts covering her face with both of her hands, afraid she’s giving her way more than she intends to.

Sana laughs warmly, peppering her face with kisses. “It _felt so good._ ”

Seriously, all Sana had to do was kiss her and suddenly Tzuyu is a mess in her hands. Especially when it was like this, Sana straddling her waist shortly after the kissing began and cupping Tzuyu's face with both hands while Tzuyu grips the sheets hard, trying hard not to reach for Sana.

She was supposed to _wait._

And she has been.

Waiting _patiently._

Until she can have sex.

But none of them is making it easy.

_One more week._

She liked what happened in the shower. She likes kissing Sana. And _surprisingly_ enough, like the way she rubs the inside of Sana. But she doesn’t know how else to handle Sana. How else to handle the pit in her stomach threatening to surface. How else she can turn off the arousal.

Fortunately, Sana senses this. She breaks away to press kisses to Tzuyu's face and neck, and to whisper soft words of love to her. Then just as it was becoming too much, Sana gave her what she really wanted.

Sana confesses, “I want to be your first, your second, your third. If I can have you all to myself, I want that too.” Either way Tzuyu cried out loudly in approval, which just made Sana bite down harder. And make it up to Tzuyu's neck with kisses, licks and even some gentle sucks.

There was a pause, with Sana slowly pulling back, giving Tzuyu time to breathe. “It’s nerve-wracking isn’t it?” Sana snuggled closer to Tzuyu, but wasn’t quite sure what to do next.

“Huh?” Tzuyu says breathless. She feels her head buzzing.

“Cause now you don’t have an excuse.”

“an excuse?”

“That you didn’t know. And then you’ll be scared, more so than you already are. It’s why I know you wouldn’t pick me as your first.”

“Sana—”

“No. It’s okay.”, Sana says before grinning. “I can wait a little more.” Sana cooed, gently kissing Tzuyu’s cheeks, a content smile spreading across her lips.

But that was okay, because Sana was confident that she could do it _eventually_. – _is what it really meant._

Right now, there was an additional thing, which Tzuyu felt a bit guilty about, but she couldn't deny there was a great sense of satisfaction from being inside of Sana in this extreme way that other members haven’t been. _At least for a while._

She’s not sure if her virginity is just a prize, _the last trophy to be won._ Knowing Sana, it wouldn't be long until they have had sex, and before she starts having sex with other members again, but for this shining moment this was something just between them. Which wasn't something Tzuyu ever thought she do, or enjoy, but feeling pure Sana wrapped around her fingers was more erotic than Tzuyu could have ever imagined, or could ever put into words.

Sighing, Tzuyu rests, stroking and threading her fingers in Sana’s arms. She could feel Sana’s lips press softly upon her forehead, and gentle kisses on her cheeks- a sign of genuine affection. Sana nuzzles her nose against her own and her lips brushed against hers, and occasionally the other woman just pulled back so they could stare into each other's eyes.

As if on cue, there is a knock on the door and a faint 'room service' that was heard.

She sees Sana’s pout and says, “Already?”

She lets out a chuckle and gets away from Sana, ignoring the girl’s plea for her to stay in bed and ignore the hotel staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Bits of Birthday Sex


	5. Bits of Birthday Sex [ChaeYu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tzuyu's birthday. Sexy times ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those following my stories, you would know I like to drop seeds from earlier chapters that I sow later on. And yes, this has been planned since the beginning regardless of the poll XD (I really didn’t think I’d get that amount of response in the poll, but don’t worry MiTzu! I got my research done on Mina and I have something special for you all! (PS. I have no excuse but I was busy XD))

* * *

When she was studying, she had learned about the Process of Elimination, in which when faced with lots options, you start crossing out the ones that you are sure isn't the answer to the question. It increases the chances of getting the best answer.

So... To the question, to whom should Tzuyu give her first, she uses this process as well.

On her little notebook, she writes down the names of her members and the corresponding PROS and CONs they have. She starts crossing off members' names as she stares at it.

She starts with **Jeongyeon** and **Jihyo.** After thinking about it, she takes their advice of picking someone because she wants to share it with her and only her. Jeongyeon and Jihyo are her godparents: someone who had looked out for her ever since she got into the group. She concludes she shouldn’t pick them (even though initially she thought of just picking Jeongyeon) because she treats them as her safety net. And really, Jeongyeon couldn’t even kiss her since yesterday—looking at her with teary-eyes and glaring at everyone (Jihyo said Jeongyeon had finally embodied being a protective unnie)

Next she crosses off **Dahyun** and **Sana**.

She was actually glad that Sana had raised the white flag herself. No matter how she goes around it, she sees Sana as a Sexy Vixen about to trap her with her sexual prowess. (And okay, maybe this attraction or Sana’s ability to turn Tzuyu on: she repays with the shower _session they had._ That for Tzuyu, Sana was the _first_ person she _touches)_ On the other hand, Dahyun couldn’t be any clearer in how she wants it after she had lost her virginity to Sana. (Maybe it’s why they fit so much?) And Tzuyu knows, with the bare minimum knowledge she has from Sana, she wouldn’t be able to compete. She doesn’t want to be a _pillow princess_ as Jeongyeon had described. She wants to share her first with someone, not just give it.

Tzuyu’s not gonna lie, she wanted **Momo** to be her first. She had always had a little crush on her, always looked up to her. But she came as a package with **Mina** and although she and Mina has another ‘special’ bond on its own – a solace she finds with Mina and only her, she couldn’t take them _together_. Maybe when she’s had enough experience? Or she wasn’t overwhelmed with just having it, and ‘savoring’ it, she’ll come to them.

And now her 2 best options: **Nayeon** and **Chaeyoung** … the two ends of a spectrum.

Tzuyu would simplify her reasons with this: Nayeon and Chaeyoung gives her the attention she wants and makes her feel wanted. Nayeon… would take _good_ care of her, something that has been proven every time the oldest dotes on her. And although the same could’ve been said with Sana, there’s just something about the way Nayeon kisses her or touches her that made her curious about sex in the first place – something other members had tried but only Nayeon succeeded. Chaeyoung does the same way with her, maybe a little more clumsy and inexperienced, but she feels every time Chaeyoung kisses her, she _always_ feels giddy. In its unadulterated _innocent_ own way. And Tzuyu thinks it should count for something.

She circles both of their names and taps her pen twice.

* * *

She mumbles breathlessly, “Really?” Chaeyoung just shakes her head, hands reaching out for her before they drop to her side, aware of the people around them. "I can’t believe you chose me." Chaeyoung whispers and it's so honest it says a lot more than just the words. Tzuyu's chest swells with pride, with achievement and she reaches forward to take Chaeyoung's hand for a moment, squeezing it gently in her own. Her thumb strokes over Chaeyoung's knuckles and she smiles that reaches her eyes.

"Yes," Chaeyoung nods and Tzuyu knows that she won't really care what her other members think. Not when Chaeyoung's smiling at her like that.

She steps closer and lets go of Chaeyoung's hand. Her fingers brush over the fabric of Chaeyoung's dress, tracing the curve of her waist for a split second before she looks up at her seriously.

“AWWww. I Can’T bEliEvE yOu cHosE mE!” Nayeon imitates, exaggerating it a bit, “What do you mean? We all know she’s soft for you!”

“Unnie. Be a good sport and hug them.”

Nayeon ignores Jihyo and comes between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, “Tzuyu-ah! This is déjà vu. You’re breaking my heart _again_.” She pulls Chaeyoung away from Tzuyu gently.

Tzuyu wishes she could find a way to tell her unnie that she had came close… a very close call. But it's the fear that it may have hurt Chaeyoung that's making Tzuyu hold her at a distance. And she couldn’t exactly reveal her ranking in front of the other members, because she _really_ doesn’t want to upset any of them.

She pulls her hand from Chaeyoung and grabs Nayeon’s hand, “I’m sorry, unnie. “

Nayeon looks at her softly and says, “You can still change your mind. I promise to take it slow— ah! Ah~~ knock it off!” Jeongyeon pulls her by the ear and sends her Momo’s way. Momo happily took Nayeon in her arms and lock her in her place.”

“Let’s all be mature here.”

“Tzuyu~~”

“You’re just salty because you’re openly aware that your child is gonna have sex.”

“You’re one to talk! I know you’re about to vomit thinking your precious Tzuyu is gonna—”

“You bet I am.” Jeongyeon snaps. Then turns her attention to the smaller girl, “So Chaeyoung, listen to me. I have prepared my girl Tzuyu here for this day. And you’re gonna make it worth the wai—Ah! Ahh! Stop it!”

This time, it was Jihyo who drags Jeongyeon by the ear while shaking her head, mumbling, “Two sides of the same coin.” Sana locks Jeongyeon in her arms, doing the same Momo is doing with Nayeon.

Mina walks towards them and gave Tzuyu a hug, “Enjoy the night. Happy birthday, Tzuyu. I think it’s nice to share your first with someone you trust. Someone you’re comfortable with.”

Something tingles up Tzuyu’s spine when Mina smiles at her. _She’s not upset,_ Tzuyu thinks.

She laughs a little, so lost in her memory that she fails to notice silently graceful feet moving closer, carrying an even more graceful body. It's not until Chaeyoung's close enough that she can feel the warmth of her cheeks and the breeze of her movements that the smile starts.

"I got her, Mina-unnie." Chaeyoung says. She's not afraid to say that her stomach is churning with nerves and excitement. She wants everything to be perfect. Still, she wraps one arm around Tzuyu’s neck, tapping their heads gently.

Mina looks at them, adoring how comical they look: Tzuyu bending her body sidewards so Chaeyoung can side hug her.

"Alright," Mina says and shakes her head softly.

From the background, Nayeon shouts, “Chaeyoung-ah! Make smart choices! Aigoo. She’s too young for this!”

“And you think my Tzuyu isn’t?!”

“You weren’t saying that when you stole her first kiss!”

“Oh plea—”

Dahyun turns both of them and separates them by putting her arms around both of their necks. She quickly drags them from the bickering unnies. “They’re like a divorced couple sometimes.” Dahyun says. And both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung couldn’t agree more.

When they’re out of the shared room, she quickly gives they key card to Chaeyoung. “This is where we end the tradition.”

“Unnie, please tell me you won’t give me that talk again.” Chaeyoung whines. When Tzuyu told her Jeongyeon gave her a very visual sex education, she was so jealous. That’s so much better than what she got from Dahyun which consists of metaphors she’s quite sure aren’t even accurate.

“I won’t.” Dahyun smiles widely. But she chuckles, “It’s just so weird… that three years ago, we were so nervous, cooped up in our room, with our blankets and fortress talking about kissing!”

Chaeyoung smiles and her cheeks go a little pink. She laces the fingers of her left hand with Tzuyu's right, behind Dahyun. Tzuyu tilts her head to glance at Chaeyoung's, she smiles in return.

They reach the other hotel room reserved for them and Dahyun turns to look at them, “Tzuyu! Don’t be nervous, okay? I’m sure Chaeyoung will do great!—”

“Yah! Now you’re making _me_ nervous!”

“—you have all night! Away from everyone else, away from the world. Just you and her.”

Tzuyu laughs and turns to Chaeyoung squeezing her hand, “Just us.”

Chaeyoung’s pout turns to a cheeky smile, “Just us.”

* * *

Chaeyoung presses a kiss to Tzuyu's shoulder and buries her nose against the skin shyly before lifting her head. "You’re so pretty," she breathes. Chaeyoung looks adorable when she snuggles her nose into the crook of her neck. “Gosh, you’re so pretty.”

"I really didn’t think you’d pick me." Tzuyu feels the words more than hears them. Tzuyu doesn't say anything.

Chaeyoung smirks and shakes her head. "I’m so glad you did," she mumbles and then her face is buried against Tzuyu's neck, kissing ruthlessly, her mouth thorough in everything it does as Tzuyu's legs buckle under a particularly hard suck behind her ear. She's glad for Chaeyoung's arms holding their bodies flush together.

"I’ve wanted this. And now, it’s _here._ " Chaeyoung whispers in her ear before sucking the lobe gently. Tzuyu's eyes roll back into her head. "Because I know you've been nervous about sex and stuff for a while and I just want you to know… I do too." Chaeyoung pulls back and, despite Tzuyu's earlier warning, she pecks her lips just once. "I know it's hard for you... I know that we have to go slowly and everything so you don't get scared or overwhelmed. But it’s okay, right? ‘Cause it’s just us?"

Her forehead rests against Tzuyu's and Tzuyu breathes even more unevenly, hands squeezing at the back of Chaeyoung's dress so tightly she's sure she has ruined it.

"I want us to do this right," Chaeyoung admits quietly. Tzuyu calms a little, eyes warming. "We've waited so long and everything."

_Fuck it_ , Tzuyu thinks and then her hands slip up Chaeyoung's back until they're urging her closer at her shoulder blades and she's kissing her as perfectly as she's wanted to since they left the other shared hotel room. It says a million different things that Tzuyu hasn't thought of to say yet. She was never good with words, but she knows, _Oh God_ she knows, Chaeyoung will understand. It’s something… something she had always shared with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. This telepathic _stuff_ or whatever. To understand each other without words.

She pulls away breathlessly and runs her lips together to get another taste of Chaeyoung.

"I want you to be my first," she whispers, breath hitching. Her eyes look away instantly.

Chaeyoung presses closer and then their foreheads are touching again. She tilts her head to the side slightly and her thumbs press against the corners of Tzuyu's mouth.

"Thank you," she whispers. A chaste kiss presses to Tzuyu's lips. She pulls back again and her eyes are set, certain... intimidatingly adamant. “This is how I imagined this.”

Tzuyu's brow furrows. "You imagined this?"

"Maybe once or twice" she shrugs. "It’s silly… but it's mine – _ours_ ," she corrects herself quickly. "It's ours and no one can ever have it except us."

Chaeyoung's eyes bore into her and, for a moment, Tzuyu thinks she can actually feel herself rooted in her place. Because as Chaeyoung looks at her, she feels like they're the most beautiful thing on the planet.

Tzuyu barely has enough time to let her eyes flutter closed before Chaeyoung's kissing her once more. Her mouth parts easily and she feels her heart pounding steadily in her chest as Chaeyoung's tongue curls around her own, flicking at her teeth. Hands hold her close and she reciprocates that need, the one that makes her feel like she wants them to be one person instead of two.

_“It’s meeting in the middle, and being as one.”_

Chaeyoung's the first to turn away then, most likely to hide the pink in her cheeks.

Tzuyu turns around to take in the room.

She immediately noticed the heart-shaped petals on the bed and an envelope at the center. She delicately opens it.

_Happy birthday, Tzuyu! Today marks the day that we end our sacred tradition! (Not that it means the sexy times and the kisses will stop, just that the ‘ceremonious’ giving your first to our very own~~) It’s weird how this turned out. To be honest, this wasn’t my—our intention._

_But still… we haven’t been together for so long… but I already feel like Twice is my soulmate. Every single one of you. It’s like we’re goddesses meant for each other, yes? And I know… you’re rolling your eyes right now, but bear with me for a little bit?_

_I really hope we didn’t steal your innocence, our sweet, air-head maknae._ _😊_ _Instead we feel it with love and trust and affection. Which I hope is enough for you not to regret this. Words can’t explain how much we love you. Always and forever, this life and on to the next! Twice! XD (Okay, don’t throw it away! I’ll stop being corny!)_

_To whoever you choose, I hope she’s holding you tight, and treating you right tonight. (I know I would!) You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. No one will know, and no one would care. Because tonight is just you and her. A sacred pact between you two._

_I wouldn’t keep you long. Unnie loves you!_

_Yours,_

_Nayeon-unnie_

She feels Chaeyoung's head drop to her shoulder, kissing her shoulders softly.

"She’s sweet," she mumbles into Tzuyu's shoulder. Tzuyu nods in agreement. “Did you get a letter too?”

"Mmm. It’s more emotional.”

“Yeah?”

“She always saw me as her baby.”

“’Cause you are.” She snorts and shakes her head. Chaeyoung watches her. She can feel her eyes looking at her carefully and tries not to notice how nervous it makes her. Her fingers are warm, where they clutch at her waist near the hem of her tank top, and her entire body is as pressed to her as possible as she waits for their next move.

Chaeyoung presses a kiss to her shoulder and nips playfully at the skin. Tzuyu turns in her embrace and wraps her arms around her. She breathes out.

Tzuyu smiles and takes the pecks that Chaeyoung presses to her lips. "I suck at this, don't I?" she asks quietly, glad when Chaeyoung shakes her head before leaning in to kiss her languidly. They don't stop until Tzuyu's entire body is angled to Chaeyoung, offering everything.

"So, how's this going to work?" she says and mentally curses herself almost instantly. Chaeyoung laughs and pushes her hair from her eyes.

Chaeyoung's kisses her once. "I am... going to take a shower," she says slowly, untangling them but lacing their fingers together. "And then we'll see what happens from there, okay?"

Tzuyu nods, glad that one of them knows what they're doing.

Chaeyoung exits her bathroom and into the room half an hour later, toweling her hair dry as water drips down her cheeks.

Tzuyu instantly feels uncomfortable. She gets up from the bed and laughs nervously. "I'm going to shower too," she nods and then she's gone before Chaeyoung can even say anything.

* * *

When she exits the bathroom, Chaeyoung's rearranged her room.

She's pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows. The blinds and the drapes are closed and the room is dark apart from the one light on her night table that Chaeyoung's dimmed so the light isn't really there at all. There's snacks on the end of the bed; chips and candy, that Tzuyu would mistake this as any other hotel night on tour.

"I thought we could watch something..." she says softly. “And uhm… I got you your moisturizers. I just… I know you couldn’t sleep without them, doing your routine. I left it here… Just in case you didn’t pick me.”

She sounds a little unsure, nervous and under pressure. Her hair is dry from the few seconds that Tzuyu heard her dry it and Tzuyu's heart thumps at how adorable she is. Tzuyu feels herself calm a little at the thought of Chaeyoung thinking all of this through. She brought her her moisturizers?

" _School of Rock_ is on cable… I mean, we could watch something else, if I get something better." Chaeyoung says once the dryer is off and Tzuyu's moving to the mirror to complete her nightly routine.

It's almost midnight and she should really be sleeping but she's never been more awake. Chaeyoung doesn't look at her as she speaks and Tzuyu steps towards her with a smile. She presses a hand to Chaeyoung's back, waits for her to turn and it's not until Chaeyoung's looking at her that she lets her smile grow.

"So we’re not jumping onto it then?" she says and Chaeyoung's mouth closes a little in confusion. But then she nods and Tzuyu wraps her arms around her waist loosely. She smirks.

Chaeyoung looks at her and Tzuyu wants to kiss away how adorable she looks. "I mean… Of course we can! I just want you to be comfortable..."

Tzuyu giggles and leans up to kiss Chaeyoung's cheek. "I’m kidding. Yes, we can watch it." she giggles. Another kiss finds Chaeyoung's jaw. "I want this. I need a little breather," she says pulling Chaeyoung over to the chair by her hand.

She sits her down and turns the hair-dryer back on. It makes her smile how soft it is.

"It's cold," she explains and Tzuyu doesn't stop herself like she usually would from bending down to kiss her quickly. Chaeyoung jolts with the shock of the barely-there pressure and doesn't get a chance to reciprocate. Tzuyu's already back upright and massaging the moisturizer into her skin.

When she's done, Tzuyu leans forward again and kisses her, just because, not prepared for Chaeyoung's arms reaching up to bring her closer to kiss her again and again and again. When they pull apart, Tzuyu's arms are wrapped around Chaeyoung's shoulders and Chaeyoung's hands are tangled in her hair.

"You okay?" Chaeyoung asks softly, their noses pressed together.

Tzuyu nods. "You?" Chaeyoung smiles and it says everything. She kisses her once more. "Go sit on the bed. I just need to do me and I'll be right there."

Chaeyoung does as Tzuyu says and gets up from the chair. Tzuyu instantly steps towards the mirror, grabbing bottles to start cleansing her own face as quickly as she can. She wants to get all this routine stuff out the way so that she can just _be_ with Chaeyoung and be together like she's always wanted.

But then Chaeyoung's arms are reaching for her waist as she comes into view behind Tzuyu and she doesn't mind this at all, either. She loves how Chaeyoung's arms feel wrapped around her, how she nuzzles into her shoulder as they look at each other through the mirror like they did earlier. This feels like one of those things they should have always been doing, one of those things that felt like it was missing before. Chaeyoung's body is heavy and tired and her cheek is pink as she rests it against Tzuyu's shoulder. She doesn't look at her own face the entire time she's cleansing it, more concerned with Chaeyoung's as she watches her so intently.

Chaeyoung doesn't move when Tzuyu's finally done and she smiles before patting Chaeyoung's hands with her own and unwrapping them from around her waist. Chaeyoung groans in indignation.

Chaeyoung turns and watches Tzuyu as she shrugs from her spot lazing back on the middle of of the bed.

"Where am I supposed to lay if you're in the middle?" Chaeyoung says gently, standing at the bedside. Tzuyu just shuffles back into the pillows, rearranging the mountain of them around her back before parting her legs and patting the space between them.

Chaeyoung's eyes narrow curiously.

Tzuyu just rolls her eyes, "You never let me spoon you.”

Chaeyoung pouts and points to herself, “Big spoon.” Then points to Tzuyu, “Small spoon.”

Tzuyu just laughs, “Well not tonight, Chaeng. It’s my birthday. It’s when you do everything I want.”

Chaeyoung does, slowly. She sits on the edge of the bed scooting back into Tzuyu's body. Tzuyu's there, ready for her, arms outstretched as Chaeyoung fits herself into the curves of her. Tzuyu jumps a little when she reaches forward again, thinking she's done something wrong, but then Chaeyoung's taking the snacks from the end of the bed and putting them in the empty space beside them on the mattress and pulling the covers up over them.

Tzuyu's floored for a moment, mouth opening and closing pathetically as she gives herself a sec to familiarize herself with this new position. It's different, warm and completely comfortable. She can feel Chaeyoung's heartbeat against her chest, can feel every single breath she takes. Chaeyoung's head shifts when Tzuyu doesn't respond and watches whatever commercial is playing on screen as her head moves to rest against her shoulder.

Tzuyu turns her head and kisses Chaeyoung's hair, trying her best not to make it feel like a silent thank you.

So, instead of watching the TV like Chaeyoung is, she takes in Chaeyoung's skin. Her bare arms extend from the short sleeves of her v-neck and stretch out into warm, comforting hands that are tangled with her own over Chaeyoung's stomach. Her neck is warm against Tzuyu's and she can remember how soft it is against her lips so she shifts her head to remind herself, eyes fluttering closed at the returning sensation. Goosebumps rise up on Chaeyoung's arms as she presses her lips slowly, again and again and again, against the crook of her pale neck. Tzuyu's hands instantly reach out to see if she can stroke them away, dragging her fingertips up and down over them as gently as she can.

She doesn't realize how silent the room has become, how quickly they've slipped into their own little bubble, until the loudest thing in her ears becomes the sharp exhale of breath that slips from Chaeyoung's mouth.

"I like this," she whispers and Tzuyu's eyes close at the words. Her other hand comes to rest atop their joined hands on her stomach, fingers brushing backwards and forwards over Tzuyu's knuckles.

Tzuyu gulps, unable to fight the sudden rush of adrenaline that courses through her. "Me too," she whispers kissing behind Chaeyoung's ear.

And it hits her then, quite suddenly, like a punch in the face, what Chaeyoung said earlier. She instantly feels stupid because she was so caught up in discovering that no one hurt Chaeyoung to realize that she was Chaeyoung's first.

Her _first_.

She feels like she could cry because that's something she never thought she would be.

"Chaeng," she whispers, voice catching in her throat. Chaeyoung hears it and she turns to the side as much as she can before Tzuyu's nose is squashed against her cheek. Tzuyu tries to ignore the tears rolling down her face.

Chaeyoung doesn't move, but her hands tighten around Tzuyu and she shifts back a little more. "What's wrong?" she says, voice quiet and hushed.

Tzuyu kisses her cheek, just because and shifts until Chaeyoung's head is against her shoulder and she can peer into her eyes.

"Just us?"

Chaeyoung looks at her, _really_ looks at her, before she nods gently.

And, because she can't help herself, and because it's the one thing she's so used to doing to Chaeyoung, she has to ask. "Am…” She swallows the lump in her throat, “Am I your first?”

Her heart stops beating in preparation.

_“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. No one will know, and no one would care. Because tonight is just you and her. A sacred pact between you two.”_

_Just us…_ Is that… Is that where Chaeyoung got it?

"Yes," Chaeyoung admits in a whisper. "I wanted it to be you, so I waited and I waited..." she pauses and takes a deep breath. "I would have waited forever, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu whimpers because she knows that Chaeyoung isn't just talking about their first time. Breath shudders from her and it's weird that she's never been so damn happy. She tightens her grip on Chaeyoung's hand and wraps the other around Chaeyoung's chest until it comes to rest on her shoulder.

"Nayeon-unnie…–" she gasps out. Words don't seem like enough; the questions seem too many. She just shakes her head. "Right after she was—"

Chaeyoung laughs and strokes her hair away from her face. "It’s… it’s why I picked her," she shrugs. "Because I was scared... She… she told me it was okay. To not do it. To do it in my own time. I knew that I wasn't supposed to want you to be my first. You didn’t seem interested… and I was nothing compared to them."

Tzuyu shakes her head. "Stop it. You’re not _nothing._ " she says, trying her hardest to be angry, but she can’t. Not with Chaeyoung. “You’re… you’re the one I want to share my first with.”

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath and the tips of her finger land over Tzuyu's mouth.

She shifts her hand until she can cup Chaeyoung's cheek and wipe away the one lone tear that curls down her cheek. For a moment, they just look at each other and draw the honesty from each other that they can't quite put into words.

"Just us," she says softly. Her fingers brush against Chaeyoung's cheek and her lip quivers as she shrugs.

Chaeyoung shakes her head and shifts up gently to press their noses together. Tzuyu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She just wants to ask _how_ Chaeyoung keeps making her feel like this after all this time because... it doesn't make any sense.

Tzuyu's eyes open slowly and it's like she's noticing for the first time what's going on around her. She swears she spends half her life worrying about what might happen so that she doesn't actually really take all that much time to realize what's happening. A year ago she would never have done this.

Despite everything else going on and how far they have left to go, for a moment, Tzuyu feels overwhelmingly proud of herself. She feels free enough that she can close the space between them and kiss Chaeyoung once before pulling back to whisper "This is perfect" against her mouth.

It works how she wants it to because Chaeyoung's eyes widen a little and her grip tightens against Tzuyu's hand. She shifts closer and turns to her a little. "Really?" she asks quietly.

Tzuyu nods. "Really."

They lapse into silence. Chaeyoung keeps looking at her and, for the first time, Tzuyu allows herself to look back too. She takes in every quirk in Chaeyoung's face, the shape of her eyes and the curve of her lips. Her hand slips down to Chaeyoung's neck to move out the way, so that Tzuyu can take a mental snapshot of this moment as it is, what she knows she'll remember as the first time she promised forever, the moment when she knew there was no going back. Not that she would ever want to.

"What are you thinking?" Chaeyoung whispers and her body is so soft and trusting against Tzuyu's that it begins to feel like that first time all over again.

Tzuyu slips her hand back to Chaeyoung's face and runs the pad of her thumb down Chaeyoung's nose.

“You’re pretty," Tzuyu mutters gently.

Chaeyoung giggles but it's breathless, knowing of the tone to Tzuyu's voice. "No, _you’re_ pretty.”

Chaeyoung giggles again but it trails off as Tzuyu leans forward and strokes her nose against her jaw. Tzuyu clutches Chaeyoung's hand tighter when she feels it begin to shake and pulls back a little to look at her, to see if she's okay before she leans down and buries her face against Chaeyoung's neck. Her nose strokes across the skin, breathing in every single bit of her smell. She's sweet and salty and intoxicating; she always has been, even before there was fancy soap and perfume. Tzuyu's eyes flutter a little and she presses a kiss to Chaeyoung's skin unable to stop herself.

Just like the first time, all it it takes is one taste. Her mouth opens against Chaeyoung's throat, sucking gently at the skin. Chaeyoung should taste like Tzuyu's soap, but she doesn't. She just tastes like Chaeyoung. Her tongue flicks out against Chaeyoung's throat and a sharp exhale leaves Chaeyoung's mouth under the sensation. Tzuyu wants to smile, but she'd rather hear the sound again.

"Tzuyu..." Chaeyoung whispers as Tzuyu shifts them slightly, until she can reach more of her neck. Her mouth pants breathlessly against Chaeyoung's skin and she kisses there as Chaeyoung's fingernails dig into her hand and the others scratch against the sheets, scrunching them into her hands.

Tzuyu shakes with anticipation.

It's strange because, earlier, she thought they'd end up ripping each other’s clothes off and dragging each other to the bedroom. She thought that she'd want to rush it and do it as many times as she can, that there would be no time for foreplay or stuff like that.

_I want you to savor it._

She didn't expect to want Chaeyoung more than she's ever wanted her before but, at the same time, to not rush anything at all. Something in the back of her head isn't telling her to hurry it; it tells her that this is the moment when Chaeyoung truly becomes hers and she has to take her time claiming her.

Her kisses linger down Chaeyoung's throat, into the dip between her collarbones and that's where Chaeyoung starts to lose it a little, panting against Tzuyu's cheek. Tzuyu releases their hands and presses it to the mattress as she shifts and easily switches their positions until she's slipped from beneath Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung falls into the pillows without protest and reaches for Tzuyu as her mouth searches out the other side of Chaeyoung's neck.

A broken moan leaves her mouth and Tzuyu's breath drags from within her. She doesn't think her kisses have ever been this furious, this relentless and she bites gently at Chaeyoung's neck because she needs to.

Chaeyoung cries out and Tzuyu kisses against the same place she bit, hoping she didn't hurt her. It just makes Chaeyoung breathe harder, makes her reach for Tzuyu's body until it's clambering over hers. Her hands find Tzuyu's cheeks and she clutches at her weakly as Tzuyu kisses and licks at her neck, urging her head back into the pillows for more room. Her kisses linger down over her collarbones before slowly working back up to her jaw and down again. They're slow, but she has no idea where she wants to kiss most so she kisses everything and refuses to stop.

She balances her weight on one hand and lets the other stroke up Chaeyoung's arm, over her shoulder, until she can tug at the neck of the loose v-neck Chaeyoung wears to reveal more skin. She nips at the curve and perfect slope of her shoulder.

She remembers the last time her kisses were allowed to linger here, at the perfect patch of skin where shoulder merged to breast.

But now she thinks about that first time – their first time – and how badly she remembers she'd never wanted anything more. She doesn't know how she didn't guess that Chaeyoung was just as scared as she was too. It was all fear, all worry for the fact that they'd been waiting... for each other, for the courage, for the right moment.

When it comes to them, nothing has ever felt more _right_ for Tzuyu.

She's broken from her thoughts by Chaeyoung's hands, worming between their bodies to clutch at the hem of her shirt. Tzuyu leans up and looks down, watches as Chaeyoung reveals the skin of her abdomen inch by inch until she realizes she could be the one that does the revealing. She helps Chaeyoung, rests a hand beneath her back as she pulls the shirt over her head, and takes it from her to throw it across the room.

Her hands then go to Tzuyu's tank top and she pauses searching out Tzuyu's eyes before she does anything. Tzuyu's too busy staring at bare chest and so much skin that it takes a nudge of Chaeyoung's nose to get her attention.

"You okay?" Chaeyoung asks, concerned. Tzuyu moves her head. It's not quite a nod or a shake. She's not entirely sure what she is. Chaeyoung's brow furrows. "Tzuyu?" she whispers, breathlessly.

Tzuyu nods and searches out Chaeyoung's face for signs of her own insecurities. "I'm fine," she breathes, licking her lips. "Are you?"

Chaeyoung grins. "I would be if you'd just kiss me already," she teases and Tzuyu smiles before she lets Chaeyoung pull their mouths together.

She quickly parts their lips, as her hands slowly push Tzuyu's tank up her torso until they're forced to separate. Tzuyu presses her hands to the headboard as Chaeyoung begins to kiss at her neck and shoulders. The tank hangs loose around her elbows and she shakes her head a little and tosses it away while soaking in the attention that Chaeyoung gives to her chest, deliberately avoiding her breasts.

"Chaeng..." she gasps and then Chaeyoung's mouth is dipping into her cleavage, nose burying itself there before pressing a kiss to the side of one breast and then the other. Tzuyu's too aware of the way one of Chaeyoung's hands slides from the curve of her hip, up her waist before it curls around her chest. It cups her breast and circles around a nipple softly before lips enclose around it and a tongue flicks across it. It takes every bit of her strength not to collapse atop her.

Chaeyoung moans against her as teeth bite down softly. Tzuyu tries not to take note of all the things she's missed because she knows it's all of it, down to the way that the sheets feel beneath her knees and the way she slowly stops being able to feel her toes. She misses all of it, every single part and she would give anything to never have to miss it again, even though she knows that if she had it everyday she'd still manage to miss it somehow.

Her hand travels down to cup Chaeyoung's cheek when she releases one nipple and heads for the other. Usually, she'd just leave her hand pressed to the mattress or the headboard, but she just wants to feel how Chaeyoung's jaw moves as her tongue flicks against her. She just wants to know everything, all of it. She wants more than they had before, all the things she never allowed herself.

Chaeyoung's mouth releases her nipple but her lips still work a steady path up Tzuyu's neck. Her arms wrap around Tzuyu's waist and bring her close, pull her down until their chest to chest, skin to skin. Her hands still linger above them, clutched at the pillows and grazing the headboard. She lifts up a little to look Chaeyoung in the eye and loves what she sees. Chaeyoung's all darkened eyes and parted lips, pink cheeks and sweaty brow.

She urges their mouths together again and her hands stroke over Tzuyu's naked back, gripping at her shoulder blades and urging her closer with a flat palm to her spine. When their mouths open to each other again and their kisses grow desperate and dirty, Chaeyoung lets one hand tangle in Tzuyu's hair to urge her deeper. The other skirts down her back, tracing the bumps in her spine before it grips at her ass. Chaeyoung rearranges their legs, lets her hips fall open more and urges Tzuyu's hips into hers, rocking them to a steady rhythm.

She moans.

_How can I calm it?_

_You can’t._

It's too much and not enough at the same time. She moans against her mouth, desperate to pull away to breathe, but Chaeyoung keeps her close, forces her to heave in breath through her nose as their tongues curl around each other and hips create delicious friction low in her stomach.

This _really_ isn't going to take long and this totally isn't how she imagined it happening. She knows there are much more wonderful ways for Chaeyoung to make her fall apart.

But Chaeyoung is relentless. Her hips rock frantically and her kisses bite. She finally lets Tzuyu pull back to moan and releases her own moan too, lips red and swollen. It's hot and beautiful and cute and she wants to remember the sight of her forever, even as an orgasms looms closer by the second. It only makes it worse when Chaeyoung starts sucking at her neck, in that place she found when they were fumbling around and has never failed to drive Tzuyu crazy.

No one else has found it since.

"Chaeng," she whimpers, eyes rolling into her head. This is way out of hand. Way, way, way out of hand. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. "Chaeng, _baby_ , I'm gonna come..."

Chaeyoung groans. Her fingers brush through Tzuyu's hair, the shortness bunched in her hands easily. Her other hand flexes on Tzuyu's ass, urging her further and further against her until it feels like she's attempting to fuse their bodies into one entity.

"Good," her voice is barely a whisper, her breathing heavy and uneven. She shudders and Tzuyu knows what that means. She doesn't know if she's _that_ close yet, but she listens to the sounds Chaeyoung makes anyway because they're the things that she loves and misses the most. "Me too."

Tzuyu gasps as Chaeyoung's movements start to jerk and speed up desperately. "Chaeng, we've not even – _fuck_ – we're still wearing..."

Chaeyoung shakes her head and sucks at her jaw. "Don't care. Faster."

Tzuyu listens and reaches upwards for the headboard, gaining some leverage. She rocks harder, faster and watches Chaeyoung beneath as she rises up a little. Her neck is flushed pink, her chest heaving with breath. Tzuyu lets her eyes linger further to where their bodies crash together with each thrust and notices that everything's better with her eyes open.

She instantly glances up to look Chaeyoung in the eye. Her eyes are warm and she looks like she's been waiting for this moment. They bore back into her with love and need and Tzuyu can't help but drag the most from every move from her hips, just because she wants to watch Chaeyoung's eyes as she falls apart. It slows something in Chaeyoung too. Her movements get less desperate, her hands stroke at the tiny curls at the base of Tzuyu's neck. She becomes a wave and, in turn, Tzuyu does too. Each sensation elongates itself inside of her and she lets her forehead fall to Chaeyoung's because, at that moment, it's not about their release but about them.

Tzuyu doesn't think she's seen anything as beautiful as the moment when Chaeyoung's eyes grow wide, when her body stops and locks mid-thrust beneath her before her hips become slow and lazy, drawing out every little bit of pleasure they can. She would smile but she's filled with too much awe as Chaeyoung's body hitches in time with her breath that she can do nothing but watch her and remember every single nuance of her face.

Her hand slips down from Tzuyu's neck to stroke at her cheek and Tzuyu nuzzle into it as Chaeyoung starts to cant her hips forward again, urging Tzuyu on. She watches her carefully, patient as she waits to see the same things that Tzuyu got to see. She wonders, momentarily, if Chaeyoung ever looked at her as she descended into pleasure, if she was the only one that looked away and pretended it wasn't happening. It doesn't take her long to remember who Chaeyoung is and instead of guilt, she just feels extraordinarily lucky.

Chaeyoung brings her closer and presses their lips together just once before stopping and shifting their legs. She brings Tzuyu down onto her thigh hard and watches as she gasps.

"Stop thinking," she whispers softly. "I love you," she reassures and Tzuyu reaches for Chaeyoung's cheek as she rolls her body softly, surely, until her orgasm takes her by surprise even thought she was searching for it.

When Chaeyoung's mouth drops and her eyes grow large and stunned, Tzuyu realizes that her release has little to do with herself. It's all for Chaeyoung. She hopes she didn't disappoint, but then Chaeyoung's hands are gripping at her cheeks and her thumbs are stroking gently over her cheekbones like she doesn't understand how a person could look like Tzuyu must have done. Her eyes don't look away and Tzuyu just watches as Chaeyoung take her in. It's like she's checking to see if Tzuyu's the same person.

Finally, she takes Chaeyoung's hand and tangles it with her own against the pillows before she leans down to kiss her slowly.

"I love you," she whispers quietly, like it's a secret.

She hates that it actually is.

Chaeyoung lets her hand drift back up her back, stroking up and down her spine. Her hair is wild and stark against the darkness of the pillow. "I know," she mumbles. "I know you do."

Tzuyu smiles and kisses her again quickly. She looks away and looks down at them. She just wants to feel every part of them pressed together, every texture and sensation. The thin cotton of her pajama pants feels way too thick against the heaviness of Chaeyoung's sweatpants. Chaeyoung jolts when she moves away quickly but relaxes instantly when she sees what Tzuyu's doing. She shifts away, fingers tucking in her waistband before she shuffles out of her pajamas and her underwear too, kicking them away at her feet. She pushes up onto her knees and searches Chaeyoung for reassurance before she dips her finger into her waistband. Chaeyoung just looks at her hungrily and Tzuyu doesn't think again until Chaeyoung's sweatpants and underwear are in her hands.

They're forgotten off the side of the bed when Tzuyu notices the moisture pooling between Chaeyoung's legs. Any plans she had to curl up with Chaeyoung and wait for her to take the lead disappear with them.

Chaeyoung must notice because she parts them further, offering herself.

Tzuyu doesn't need to be asked twice.

She leans forward and captures Chaeyoung in a kiss that moves away from her mouth quickly. Her lips linger down Chaeyoung's neck, suck at her collarbones as a hand moves to stroke over a breast, toy with a nipple before Tzuyu rushes it into her mouth. She spends long, luxurious moments teasing her until hands are in her hair again, urging her forward.

Her hands stroke over Chaeyoung's stomach, her mouth following slowly after. She loves them almost as much as she loves Chaeyoung, and she loves even more that she can express that now. Because Chaeyoung doesn't seem to care that Tzuyu's taking forever to go where they both know she's headed. She just savors the feel of fingertips and the occasional kiss fluttering over her abdomen while her fingers stroke over Tzuyu's shoulders.

Her fingers lead the way. They follow the path down her abdomen to her hips, brushing backwards and forwards before they trace over the groves of her hip bones and dip down to her pelvis. Her breath hitches and Tzuyu smiles, noticing how her legs part a little more, how her hips twitch up a little. Her fingers dip lower, finding slickness and warmth and they jump a little higher as Tzuyu strokes everywhere but where Chaeyoung wants her. Her hips squirm and Tzuyu pulls back, taking a glance up at her to find her eyes closed tight and one of her hands fisted into the sheets beside her.

She doesn't think twice before she dips her head down between Chaeyoung's legs and flicks her tongue just once over Chaeyoung's clit before she sucks it quickly into her mouth.

Sana was the first person Tzuyu _touches_ but Chaeyoung... Tzuyu would give Chaeyoung _this._

If nothing else, the long drawn out groan that instantly leaves Chaeyoung is totally worth it. She smirks against her, flicks her tongue and goes with the movement as Chaeyoung's back arches and her hips rise off the bed.

She waits for them to return to the mattress before she presses her hands against them to hold them steady and resettles herself lower. Chaeyoung pants as Tzuyu looks up at her, watches her as she lifts one of Chaeyoung's legs to throw it over her shoulder and pushes the other apart with a nudge of her nose. It twitches in response.

It's kind of a sensory overload for a moment. She can see her, smell her, taste her, hear the way she's breathing. She's so tangible beneath her fingers it's hard to believe she's actually there and Tzuyu waits for Chaeyoung to grip at the hand on her hip before she dips her mouth down and licks the length of her. She shudders and quakes instantly and Tzuyu knows she's never going to go this long without doing this again, not so long that she's practically forgotten it all. Her mouth swirls over her, traces patterns over warmth and wetness until she's reacquainted with the taste of Chaeyoung. It's like a drug and she's pretty sure she's intoxicated by it. She doesn't set any rhythm, just lets herself explore. Chaeyoung lets her but the sharpness of her moans tells Tzuyu's it's not going to be much longer before she's thrashing on the bed, bucking wildly against her, so she indulges herself for a few more minutes before she dips her tongue inside of her, moves it steadily and garners another series of moans from Chaeyoung.

Her tongue pulses steadily inside of her and against her. She pulls back to suck at Chaeyoung's clit every few moments and the fingernails of the hand holding Chaeyoung's leg over her shoulder scratch up and down her thigh, curling around her ass to urge her closer. She's pretty sure she hears Chaeyoung sob above her but she feels no guilt.

Chaeyoung whines when Tzuyu swirls her tongue at her entrance, teasing her over and over again with no pressure at all until Chaeyoung's hand pushes at the back of her head. She relents to the pressure and dips her tongue inside of her again, moving it just how she knows Chaeyoung likes. The succession of moans that break the air and tingle at her spine, shoot a want straight down to her center.

She keeps her mouth moving, even when her jaw begins to ache from it being so long ago since she last did this. She moans against Chaeyoung, against the taste of her that only becomes better the longer it's in her mouth. The vibrations only serve to aid the process. Chaeyoung's thighs begin to shake, her muscles twitch and Tzuyu can see how her breasts bob with the heaving breath of her chest. She wants to dart her head up to lavish them with attention, to wrap her tongue around a nipple, but she knows she has a job to do.

Chaeyoung's fingernails hurt her scalp but she ignores it. She smirks against Chaeyoung's entrance, her tongue dancing over her. Chaeyoung's tired. Tzuyu can tell from the way her hips slump against the mattress and the way she leaves herself open to Tzuyu and tries to take no control. The way that she whimpers says a lot too.

Tzuyu presses a kiss to her clit before she skirts her mouth back down to her center, thrusts her tongue inside as she trails her hand down to swirl a thumb around Chaeyoung's clit in the same way her tongue just did. Chaeyoung sighs in thanks and Tzuyu keeps her rhythm steady, urges her hips closer to her face with the hand on her ass. Chaeyoung's hips start to cant with the liquid rush of the approach of her orgasm. Tzuyu knows because she feels it start around her tongue and from the vibrations of the pulse through Chaeyoung's body.

"So close," Chaeyoung pants and it makes Tzuyu shiver when Chaeyoung does that, when she mutters to herself and coaches them through. "Please."

She feels Chaeyoung's inner walls begin to tighten and she works harder. Her thumb swirls and everything's in time with each other. The thrusts, the swirls, Chaeyoung's pants and the movement of her hips. Tzuyu's the only thing out of time, moaning on every other beat as Chaeyoung begins to tense above her, hand gripping in her hair as she comes with a cry, her climax rolling through her, and its aftershocks quaking through to Tzuyu's mouth.

Tzuyu brings her down slowly, probably too slowly because Chaeyoung grips warningly at her shoulders and pulls her up her body, barely letting her kiss anything on her way up, until she can dip her tongue between Chaeyoung's parted lips. She hums at the taste of herself in Tzuyu's mouth.

And for however tired she seemed a minute ago, the strength Chaeyoung possesses when she throws Tzuyu back onto the bed still manages to shock her. She's got that adamant look on her face again and Tzuyu knows better than to try and argue. Not that she would, not when Chaeyoung's hand is squeezing at a breast, not when she's kissing any breath she had left out of her lungs, not when her hand is scratching over her abs and dipping between her legs, slipping two fingers easily inside of her.

She yelps and she knows it's pathetic but she does. Her eyes roll back into her head and she falls into the embrace of Chaeyoung's arm still wrapped around her shoulder. She rips herself away from the kiss and lets her hips move in time with Chaeyoung's movements inside of her. She's rushed, desperate, putting a promise of more into every action and Tzuyu loves her. She loves everything about her, so she cups the back of Chaeyoung's neck, lazily strokes her hand down Chaeyoung's spine and waits for the inevitable overwhelming punch of the orgasm that Chaeyoung gives her.

And it really doesn't take long. It never does, not after she's done that to Chaeyoung. It rocks her body until she forgets how to use it and leaves her feelings warm... safe... loved.

"Chaeng," she croaks once Chaeyoung's finished littering kisses over her face, her chest, her neck.

Chaeyoung, still breathless, kisses her once before she pulls away and presses their foreheads together. "We have tonight?," she whispers.

Tzuyu chuckles at this, "Yes."

"Good. 'Cause I'm just getting started.

Tzuyu moans when she feels Chaeyoung's finger _finally_ enters her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the completion of the First Part. I hope it justifies the long-wait. AAAHHH. I know most of you were going for the other more popular ship! And that the projection should've went higher (with NaJeongSa build up), but that was Tzuyu's learning process: she was curious, she learned (theoretically), and she applied it! With Chaeyu in my mind, I felt like this was the direction to go? And for the those who are with me in the smol Chaeyu box, let's enjoy this!
> 
> Please join me as Tzuyu navigates through the next scenarios of fun times and emotional drama, without the weight of choosing her first!
> 
> Next:
> 
> Lots of Alcohol


	6. Lots of Alcohol [NaTzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice plays King's Cup (Twice Edition). Heavy teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink Responsibly XD
> 
> Welcome to Part 2! Let's have fun.

* * *

Drinking is fun, is what they said. You will love it, is what they said.

Jihyo had made sure Chaeyoung and Tzuyu never had a taste of alcohol until they were 18. (Not even when Momo would try to trick them into drinking one, Jihyo would be there in a flash to throw it away; they could swear Jihyo has a 6th sense about this) So really, the moment that they are _finally_ allowed to, the first thing their unnies did was to get some party started.

They were in a far away island, rented a cottage for themselves with no supervision. Nayeon thinks it’s the perfect opportunity to spend the night.

(But full disclosure, Nayeon already has enough power as it is. You add a little bit lots of alcohol and really, you’re just asking for chaos.)

Nayeon had said every member should be in the living room at 9:30 pm after dinner so they could start drinking. They had went out to a convenience store earlier to buy drinks and chips, and the maknaes are in their room preparing.

Once again, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu looks at Dahyun for a clue.

Dahyun smiles at them tapping both of their shoulders lightly and says, “It will be fun! Drunk!Nayeon-unnie and Momo-unnie are fun.”

“Define fun… _exactly._ ” Tzuyu says, scrunching her nose. Sometimes, she and the rest of the members are not in the same definition of words she found out not long ago.

“They just are… you know.” Dahyun says vaguely waving her hand. Chaeyoung blinks, knowing firsthand you don’t really go to Dahyun to ask about anything serious.

“What does it taste?” Chaeyoung tries.

Tzuyu nods, she remembers drinking some sparkling wine back at home, at events hosted by their family. But that doesn’t count, right? That’s only juice – Nayeon was quick to rebut when she had proudly said she had tasted _alcohol._

Dahyun just claps her hands, “Jeongyeon-unnie really knows some good mixes!” Dahyun looks at them both encouragingly, “You will love it!”

Tzuyu tilts her head. If it’s Jeongyeon making the drinks then it should be fine? She looks at Chaeyoung, and just like before, the shorter girl jumps in her seat excited. Looking back at Dahyun, she realizes she’s the only one neutral about this.

A knock on the door, then Nayeon’s loud voice come booming in, “Who’s ready to have fun?!” The three of them tried to return Nayeon’s enthusiasm.

Tzuyu was first out the door, and was quickly held by Jihyo. “Chaeng and Tzuyu, drink responsibly!”

“Oh come on! They’ll be drinking with us!” Nayeon whines, pushing herself in between Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to smile brightly at Jihyo.

“Frankly I’m not worried about them. I’m worried about you, unnie.” Jihyo says plainly, still not letting go of Tzuyu’s and Chaeyoung’s arms.

Dahyun pushes the three of them towards the living room, with Jihyo following behind. Nayeon whispers something in Tzuyu’s ears. Tzuyu looks back in question but nods anyway.

* * *

There were casual drinking, and short stories that follow until Nayeon brings out a deck of cards.

“Let’s play King’s Cup!!” She announces.

 _Yes._ **Announces.** She made it seems like no one can tell her otherwise.

But at this point everyone has had a little of alcohol in their system. So they all nod smilingly.

“This is the Twice edition! Let’s all give Momo around of applause for her hardwork.” Nayeon said tapping Momo who is sitting beside her. The members clap their hands in confusion, as Sana cheered for Momo hugging her tight.

Tzuyu narrows her eyes at the both of them. Nayeon and Momo working together… _what could ever go wrong?_

“In every card, there’s a corresponding rule we have to follow. I will try to explain them, but if we get lost and forgets about it, Momo had attached pictures at the back so we won’t be confused. So here’s the rules:” Nayeon lays the cards in the center of the room and points to each card explaining the rules.

“We would all sit in a circle, each taking turns picking a card on the deck.

 **Ace** (w/ a picture of nine of them at the back): Waterfall. All of us has to drink until the person to our left stops drinking.

 **Two** (w/ a picture of trainee!Dahyun and Chaeyoung): You have to pick two people who would take shots.

 **Thee** (w/ a picture of Mina flexing her arms cutely): Take three shots!

 **Four** (w/ Nayeon’s selfie sticking her tongue out): Be sexy!

[Why are you the picture for the sexy pose?!

_Who else would it be?_

Didn’t we all voted it’ll be Sana?

Awwww! Jeongyeon I knew you secretly like me!

Not like that, but I’m not _blind…_ No, stop, Sana! I’m not drunk enough for this!

…

_That’s cute Jeong, but it was Momo who chose the pictures. *shrugs*_

…

Not to be a meme but this is top 10 Anime betrayals Momoring!]

**Five** (w/ a picture of Tzuyu doing an aegyo): you’re get out of jail card. If you don’t like to drink or do a dare, you can use this card.

 **Six** (w/ a picture of Jeongyeon laughing): a dare

 **Seven** (w/ a picture of Jihyo): 7-up. The last perosn to raise her hand has to drink.

 **Eight** (w/ a picture of Momo and Sana): Connected. You have to choose someone who would also drink whenever you have to drink.

 **Nine** (w/ a picture of Sana): Rhymes. As the rule suggests.

 **Ten** (w/ a picture of Momo): Category.

 **Jack** (w/ a picture of Jihyo): Rule maker. Anyone who picks this gets to make a rule that we all have to follow until the next Jack comes. Person who breaks the rule has to drink.

 **Queen** (w/ a picture of Nayeon): People just have to ignore whoever picks this card because the person who talks to her has to drink…

[…

Awww. Momo, seems like you redeem yourself on this one!

_Yah!_

*Okay before you hit me, I didn’t know we should ignore the queen!*]

**King** (w a picture of Jeongyeon laughing (again)) The first three kings, the person who picks this should put _anything_ on the King’s cup. The fourth person to pick the last king has to drink all of it.

Any questions?”

Nayeon looks around. There was silence for a few seconds before everyone started talking.

Nayeon face-palms herself and tried to calm everyone, “Alright. Alright. How about we just play it, and discuss the rules as we go along?”

Jihyo nods and shushes everyone. The members settle themselves on their circle.

Nayeon starts by drawing a card. “ **2** ”. Everyone laughs until Nayeon says, “I pick Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Since this is their first time drinking.”

Tzuyu shrugs then looks at Chaeyoung who is chuckling. Jeongyeon hands them both a drink. They all cheered, "To Chaeng and Yoda!"

Jihyo was next with a **3.** Jihyo groans earning laughters from her members.

“Leader-nim, I’m cheering for you!” Momo says laughing.

While Jihyo takes her three shots, Jeongyeon picks up her card, “ **King.** ” Jeongyong laughs darkly as she grabs the Black Label their manager had secretly gave them as a gift.

“Are you planning to kill us?!” Dahyun protests as Jeongyeon pours one shot glass to the King’s Cup.

Tzuyu was next with a **2**. She smiles and says, “Chaeng and Dahyun-unnie.”

Chaeyoung whines and mumbles, “I have a feeling this game is ruining friendships more than the Mafia game.”

Tzuyu just laughs and sidehugs Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung was next, shouting at the after taste of the alcohol. Ever excited she reads her card, “ **Queen.** ” She looks down quickly then turns to Nayeon, “What does this mean again?”

Nayeon laughs and says, “It means—”

Chaeyoung laughs in return and points at Nayeon, “Oh! Drink!”

Nayeon gasps and points at Chaeyoung, “You—” Jeongyeon hands Nayeon a shot glass. After Nayeon had downed her drink, “Seems like we’re ignoring the small bean for a round.”

Dahyun was next with a **5.** Nayeon slaps her thigh and looks around, "Anyone has a good dare for Dubu?" In which Momo shouts, “Do a split!”

Jeongyeon groans, “Momo, it has to be hard!” So Momo added, “Do a split while drinking one bottle of beer straight!”

Dahyun’s eyes widen and stutters, “Wh-What?!” But begrudgingly stands up. When Dahyun stood up it left a space between Mina and Chaeyoung so Chaeyoung leans in and taps Mina, “Unnie, do you know what time is it?”

Mina blinks then gets her phone, “Uhm. It’s 10:14pm”

Chaeyoung smiles and says, “Thank you, unnie. Now you have to drink!”

Nayeon laughs and says, “IGNORE THE SMALL BEAN, MINA-CHAN!”

After drinking, and Dahyun downing a bottle of beer (in which she coughs up after), it is Mina’s turn. She chuckles when she picks a **4.** Everyone looks to her in anticipation. She stood up and did a lap dance to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung’s jaw drops, not knowing what to do. While the members cheer for Mina, Chaeyoung doesn’t know what to do with her hands and her face started flushing.

After what felt like minutes (at least in Chaeyoung’s part), Mina whispers in her ear, “I serve at the pleasure of the Queen.” She goes back to her place in between Sana and Dahyun, leaving Chaeyoung flabbergasted. Tzuyu runs a soothing circle at Chaeyoung’s back while handing her a water.

After Sana’s turn with a **3.** Momo picked an 8. She looks around and finds herself pouting when everyone is avoiding her look except Chaeyoung. She jumps in her seat and points to Jeongyeon, “I pick you roomie!”

Jeongyeon groans and says, “But we’re not roommates now Momo!”

* * *

The game went on and at this point all of them is drunk already (or tipsy as Nayeon would argue). In the three rotations that followed: everyone is rethinking their relationship with each other.

Chaeyoung had picked Jeongyeon as her ‘Mate’ to mess with her _No Jam Bro._ Sana picked Momo as her ‘Mate’ (making Jeongyeon protest _again_ – with her being connected to Momo, Chaeyoung and Sana).

Sana had proven herself the sexiest member when she picked a **Four**. Tzuyu, _also_ had proven herself the (evil) maknae when she picked a **King** and filled the cup with _Cheese Yogurt._ (How she even decided to add a Cheese Yogurt on the Black Label, no one would ever know)

Nayeon had picked the last **Queen** (making everyone ignore her, much to Nayeon’s displease).

When Jeongyeon picked **Eight,** she didn’t hesitate to drag Nayeon in her misfortune.

It was the fifth rotation… And everyone is getting antsy. Nayeon starts the rotation ang pumps her fists up in the air. “Jack! See if you can ignore me now.”

Everyone ignores her and waits for her _ruling._ Nayeon just smiles mischeviously and says, “Every time someone would say, _‘What’,_ Tzuyu has to kiss me on the lips.”

Literally right after she had said that, a collective ‘What’ was heard.

Nayeon laughs heartily and points to Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon and Momo, “That was you, you and you?” She laughs even louder when she points at Sana’s unamused face, “And you?”

Sana almost bites Nayeon’s accusing finger if Nayeon didn’t pull it fast enough. “Four kisses to me, Tzuyu-ssi.” then turns to Jeongyeon, "And four drinks for you all."

Sana raises her hand and lifts her card, “Everyone, I’d like to use my **5** now please. I don’t like this.”

Nayeon sticks her tongue out and says, “Can only use that card if my rule applies to you.”

“I don’t care. I don’t like this rule.” Sana’s eyebrows furrow and crosses her arms like a child.

“Now you have to drink, ‘cause you didn’t ignore me. And Momo, and Jeongyeon… and ugh me. This chain connection is bad.” Nayeon said as she motions for Jeongyeon to pour 4 drinks.

"Oh wait, now we have to drink twice because we're all connected."

This is very much unnecessary Tzuyu thinks. Nayeon invited her in her room a while ago, and she had (stupidly) said yes. (Okay, maybe not stupidly. She's not that dumb. She knows 'come over and sleep with me tonight' means they are gonna have sex. And Tzuyu wanted it.) She knows Nayeon likes to gloat sometimes, but she didn't think she'd go this far: Making a move on her, so blatantly in front of everyone else.

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and starts crawling towards Nayeon in the middle of the circle.

“Is this fair?” Sana whines gripping both Mina’s and Momo’s hands.

“She’s the Jack… We have to do as she says.” Jeongyeon explains grumpily, not liking the idea of Tzuyu and Nayeon kissing right in front of her.

“And also the Queen, so please ignore her.” Jihyo reminds everyone.

“This is so dangerous. Nayeon-unnie has too much power as it is.” Momo says, but her eyes are on Nayeon who is pulling Tzuyu by the collar of her shirt.

The first one was quick, with Tzuyu not wanting to show affection in front of everyone else. But the second, third and fourth… They might as well be making out with Nayeon leading.

When they both pull away, Nayeon was looking _so_ satisfied. “All is fair in love and war, sweetie.” Saying to no one in particular.

When Tzuyu got back to her place, still a bit dazed, Jeongyeon hands her a cup. Tzuyu looks at her in confusion. Jeongyeon just shrugs, “To cleanse your mouth.”

Jihyo just rolls her eyes and says, “Let’s not pretend you two weren’t making out just right before dinner.”

Jeongyeon gasps and shouts, “Shut up, Jihyo!” Nayeon laughs and says, “Ignore Jeong, she’s just jelly.” She then sends a wink on Jeongyeon’s way, which the short-haired ignored.

Jihyo picked a **2** and points at Nayeon and Sana. Jeongyeon groans and complains, “Stop picking Sana to drink!” But Jihyo just shrugs enjoying the chaos that’s _already_ happening.

When Jeongyeon placed a cup in front of Momo, Momo shakes her head. “I just drank _twice_! Because _Stupid_ Sana couldn’t ignore Nayeon-unnie.”

“Hey! I’m not stupid!”

“Shut up and drink. Jihyo picked **2** and chose Nayeon and Sana. Now you and me have to drink.”

_“What?!”_

Sana pushed Momo harshly, “No Momoring!”

Nayeon laughs and beckons for Tzuyu to come at her again with her pointing finger. Tzuyu rolls her eyes again but obliges.

Jeongyeon follows Tzuyu with her eyes and says, “She should have never turned 18.” Then drinks her cup bitterly when they started kissing again.

When Tzuyu was returning to her place, Jeongyeon picked her card, **5**. “Great. Now I can take a break.”

Tzuyu follows suits and got a **4** , earning a loud “Ooh,” from everybody. She’s the last person to ever have to do a sexy concept. And on any other day, all of her members will be against this and will tell her she could pick another card. But they're far off the edge of sobriety at this point.

She thinks briefly of the times she had been sexy (or at least what others would say she was sexy) and blushed when she remembers it’s only when she was behind closed doors with her members (and uninetionally!). She guesses she could try pushing her hair back and make an _expression_ just like Sana did when she picked a **4** , but she knows she wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

She bites her lower lip while looking around, trying to see what her members would have done _._ But she sees Mina and Sana looking at her with a look in their faces. Eh?

“Can someone tell Tzuyu to stop doing that?”

“Stop doing _what_?”

A mix of No’s and laughter erupted in the room.

“Will you stop saying that? I would literally _kiss_ you instead.” Sana says grabbing Momo’s face and giving her a hard peck.

“Eh? What is going on?!” Momo says, wide eyes, right after Sana kissed her.

Chaeyoung huffs and shouts, “Momo-unnie, stop saying ‘what’!” Then quickly covers her mouth. She closes her eyes and hugs Tzuyu, “Oh, no.” Her words muffled in Tzuyu’s shirt.

Nayeon and Mina are probably gonna die laughing at this point already. Which is a sight to see, so to speak. They had never seen Mina laugh that hard that she’s clutching at her stomach hanging onto Dahyun.

They weren’t used to this kind of rule.

The Jack’s before, Jihyo and Jeongyeon, only made them do ridiculous things. Like ‘only communicate through lyrics’ or speaking while biting your tongue.

Dahyun laughs and says, “You know Momo-unnie couldn’t play by these rules!”

“Why, because _you_ think she’s stupid?”

“Wh- Obviously not! Momo-unnie _is not_ stupid!” Dahyun stutters and turns to Momo with creased eyebrows, “Momo-unnie, you’re not stupid.” However, Dahyun only sees Momo trying to push Sana off of her who's covering Momo's mouth.

Jihyo then face-palms herself while Nayeon looked like she’s out of breath laughing. “I love being queen. Of course, Momo is not stupid. But you should _definitely_ drink!”

Dahyun’s eyes widen and pouts while looking at Jeongyeon, waiting for her drink. “Unnie is scary. She has too much power.”

“I’ve lost count, how many kisses was that?” Nayeon says trying to catch her breath, but definitely looking smug amongst her members.

Jihyo is looking over and at everyone, warning them to ignore Nayeon. Sana already has her hands covering Momo’s mouth, with Momo’s arms flailing at her side. Chaeyoung had buried herself deeper in Tzuyu’s neck.

Jeongyeon was getting antsy while having a heated staring contest with Nayeon already. Jeongyeon keeps on moving her leg, tapping her fingers on the floor, not giving the satisfaction of answering Nayeon directly. She huffs and Tzuyu knows it’s only a matter of time before Jeongyeon snaps.

She puts her free hand on Jeongyeon’s knee and squeezes it. She waits till Jeongyeon looks at her then gives her a comforting smile.

She turns to Nayeon and held up three of her fingers. Then switched to her forefinger beckoning Nayeon over.

Nayeon raises her eyebrow at this, but plays along. She crawls, _dangerously slow_ towards Tzuyu who is almost across her. When she’s a foot away, she waits ‘till Chaeyoung detaches herself from Tzuyu. The shorter girl begrudgingly doing so when Tzuyu taps her back.

Before Nayeon can lean in, Tzuyu keeps her at arm’s length. Nayeon narrows her eyes but waits patiently. Tzuyu leans in swiftly, but slowing down when her lips are hovering over Nayeon’s. She pecks it quickly then pulls back, whispering, “One.” Then she moves onto Nayeon’s lower lip and nibble on it intently, but before Nayeon can reciprocate, Tzuyu pulls away – not too much, but enough for her to slowly look up to Nayeon’s waiting eyes, then she says, “Two.” She wipes Nayeon’s lower lip with her thumb while her free hand goes to cup Nayeon’s face, her fingers pressing points at the side of Nayeon’s face and her nape.

Tzuyu looks at Nayeon’s eyes, then to her lips, then back up to her eyes, almost as if she wants to take Nayeon _right there_. She then nuzzles Nayeon’s nose with hers before moving onto Nayeon’s upper lip: again, doing it slowly yet not staying enough for Nayeon to reciprocate. She pulls enough for Nayeon to _finally_ breathe and says, “Three.”

Tzuyu, satisfied she had the intended effect on the oldest now completely pulls back. Nayeon was left there stunned, not quite sure what happened.

_  
“Fuck me.”_

Tzuyu giggles, turning a complete 180. She looks back at Mina and says, “That sexy enough for you, _unnie_?” Mina stares at Tzuyu as no one speaks a word, only the faint background music can be heard in the room.

“ _Yes.”_ Mina replies fondly, “Any chance you can kiss me aswell?”

“Maybe next time,” Tzuyu says plainly.

Chaeyoung interrupts, “Stop it! You shouldn’t give away your kisses like that.” She warns Tzuyu, but really, she’s quite not sure if she’s ready to see Tzuyu kiss Mina _like that._ In attempt to change the topic she picks her card and got a **3**.

Jeongyeon readies Chaeyoung’s shots. Remembering she is _also_ connected with Chaeyoung she pulls out her **5.** “I’m pulling my 5, because I feel like I’m gonna vomit all over, faint and die.”

As Chaeyoung does her shots, Dahyun picks a card at the deck. She gets a **10.** She’s thinking of a category when _someone_ says, “Sex positions!”

“ _WHAT?!--”_

“Shut up! You’re not the one who got 10!”

“Definitely not, but I’m the Queen _and_ the Jack.” Nayeon says, winking at Jeongyeon and blowing a kiss towards Jihyo (who looks like she’s _very_ disappointed at herself).

While the _3mix_ are arguing back and forth, Dahyun shrugs and says, “Alright. I’ll start… _69._ ”

Everyone stopped talking and had their jaws dropping. They turn their attention and Dahyun tried to look unbothered.

Sana swallows a lump in her throat, looking darkly at Dahyun and says, “She was just riling you up, knowing someone would be _stupid_ enough to answer her.”

But Dahyun returns Sana’s gaze, “I don’t care. Someone is about to _not_ answer.”

“ _Wow._ Dahyunnie. Getting brave, I see.”

Dahyun breaks away from her staring contest with Sana then shoots a finger gun towards Nayeon… _who is now in Tzuyu’s lap,_ Nayeon lifts up her glass (because she’s connected to Jeongyeon) then clinks her shot glass with Jeongyeon before they both drink. Dahyun blinks, _weren’t they just fighting seconds ago? What did she miss when she was looking at Sana?_

She watches Tzuyu give Nayeon another kiss then she turns her attention back to the person next to her when Mina says in a soft voice, “Double Trouble.”

Both Momo and Sana gasp and shout, “Mi-tang!”

Mina shies away and nudges Sana. Sana blushes, her _bravado_ gone _unexpectedly_ as she stares to no one in particular, “F-Fine then. Lean In.”

Momo moans, staring at Sana, obviously having flashbacks. Nayeon grips Tzuyu’s shoulder with the arm wrapped around the tall girl’s shoulders.

In all honestly, she _really_ was just riling them up. She knows Jeongyeon is already drunk, and anything that involves Tzuyu will make both Jihyo and Jeongyeon protective and would definitely fall for her _Queen_ scheme. Now that she thinks about it, this game is turning dangerous She's nto sure she's in the right state of mind to be hearig about her member's _go-to_ sex positions. Not when she’s sitting on top of Tzuyu’s lap. Not when she’s definitely getting wet at the thought that she can have Tzuyu tonight.

Momo giggles and says, “ _La-Laconic Lounger.”_

And appreciative nod were given both by Dahyun and Sana, with the latter gripping Mina’s hand _again._

Nayeon chuckles, leaning into Tzuyu _intentionally,_ “Rocket”

“Can we all go back to our places?” Jihyo interrupts, looking sternly at Nayeon.

But Nayeon has _always_ had the upperhand, “My place is at Tzuyu’s lap.” And wiggling in her seat at Tzuyu’s lap.

“H—"

“Don’t engage.”

…

“ _Missionary.”_

Jeongyeon chuckles darkly and says, “ _Lap Dance.”_

Nayeon snaps her head to her right quickly and says, “You did not just…”

Jeongyeon just shrugs, sharing a look with Nayeon challengingly.

When it was Tzuyu’s turn, she clears her throat awkwardly. Times like this she’ll take Jeongyeon for their Sex Education as she stutters an answer, “Sc-Scissor.”

Nayeon’s eyes widen, thinking the game will stop at Tzuyu. Tzuyu looks away from Nayeon’s stare.

Chaeyoung looks around, and is ready to accept defeat when Nayeon pulls her and whispers in her ear. Queen or not, Nayeon’s not gonna let Chaeyoung lose because she knows Chaeyoung doesn’t have any experience. Nayeon nods at her encouragingly.

“Pl-Pleasure Perch?”

Everyone accepts her answer then looks at Dahyun. Dahyun gulps and stutters, “C-Cowgirl.” Sana coughs in her own saliva, Momo runs a comforting hand at Sana's back.

Jihyo covers her ears and says, “La-La-La…”

Jeongyeon groans and begs Mina, “Let’s end this please. Now I’m imagining all of you in these positions.”

Mina raises her eyebrow at this then smirks at Jeongyeon, dipping her voice a little lower, “Sultry Spoon?” Jeongyeon’s eyes widen.

“I… I _definitely_ hate this game.”

Nayeon laughs, the culprit of this all, “ _Seriously?”_ Looking back at Mina then to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon opens her mouth, but couldn’t form any words. Mina just shrugs noncholantly.

Sana (who had been frustrated for a month now) groans. She agrees that she doesn’t want to continue this game anymore but she’ll be _damned_ if she loses in this round of all things. She was never that competitive, but she wasn’t gonna give Nayeon the satisfaction of losing _now,_ not when she had watched Nayeon practically make out with Tzuyu _right in front of her eyes._ “Bermuda Triangle.”

Momo, who is already draping over Sana says, “We haven’t done that in a long time.”

Sana blushes profusely but looks down. She taps Momo’s head lightly.

Momo kisses Sana’s shoulder and says, “Hmmm. Best seat in the house?”

_“Fuck.”_

While Sana and Momo are having their moment, Nayeon smiles then says, “Kinky Jockey.”

Looking around, Jihyo has had enough. _This._ This is what Sana meant when she said Twice had turned into a _polygamous._

“I give up.” Jihyo says as she nudges Jeongyeon who hasn’t looked away from Nayeon. “Give me that drink.”

It broke the spell between Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

The game continues with Mina picking her card. She gets a **2,** then looks around. On her right, Momo and Sana are already making out. She wanted to give everyone a breather, so she avoided the _chain,_ feeling bad that they had taken a lot of drinks already. So she says, “Dahyun and leader-nim.”

“I just drink!”

“Mina-unnie, _why?_ ”

“You two had the least turns.” Mina explains.

Sana breaks away from Momo to pick up a card, not without taking a quick glance towards what’s in front of her: _Tzuyu_ now laughing at something Nayeon had said.

She picks up a **7,** then quickly raises her hand. Everyone followed suit, with Momo looking lost and _inevitably_ saying “What?” Sana closes her eyes in frustration again. _Great._

“Oh. 7-up.” Momo says, finally catching up, seeing Sana’s card. She raises her hand even though she had already lost.

While Jeongyeon prepares drinks for Momo, her and Nayeon, no one could prepare them from Tzuyu kissing Nayeon on the lips _sweetly_ then securing her arms around Nayeon so she doesn’t fall off her lap, while the older girl is laughing. Tzuyu had always been rather stoic, and she was good at denying herself what she really wanted, all in the name of misplaced ideas of self-control.

_As if_ kissing Nayeon had become _normal_ to her at this point. She then gives the cup to Nayeon with care and says, “Unnies, you’ve drank too much, are you okay?” Tzuyu says as she turns to Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

_Can she be any more perfect?_

Is what they’re all thinking.

Jeongyeon smiles at her reassuringly then thanks her. Nayeon kisses her on the cheek. Everyone else is trying to keep the jealousy bottled inside.

“Momo, it’s your turn.”

Momo nods then picks her card. She cheers when she gets a **King.** She jumps in her seat and asks the cup from Tzuyu.

She picks up the discarded bottle of beer beside her and a _vinegar_ next to the chips they have in the center of the circle.

Nayeon almost gags looking at Momo pouring amounts of the two on the cup, “I love you but I’m gonna smother you in your sleep if I get the last King, Momoring.”

“Not if you die first after drinking that.” Chaeyoung says, grimacing at the offending cup. “ _Shit.”_ Chaeyoung says, slapping her forehead. It’s kinda hard to ignore Nayeon when she’s sitting right next to you, in the lap of your _friend._

“Who taught you to swear?”

Chaeyoung looks back at Nayeon scrunching her face, biting her tongue for a reply. _That’s your concern? Really?_

After Nayeon _also_ takes her drink, she picks up a card. She sighs in relief when she gets a **4.** Nayeon thought about it for a second then shrugging. “Eh. Give me a drink.”

Everyone afraid to answer just looks at her in surprise. Nayeon? Passing up the chance to be sexy when she is literally holding up a card with a selca of her sticking her tongue out.

Nayeon just shrugs. She had caused a chaos the made her more than satisfied already. She’s sitting on Tzuyu’s lap, she had managed to bring out a side of everyone they had been hiding or didn’t think is capable of having… and most of all, she’s gonna be sleeping with Tzuyu tonight. She had _definitely_ been to the Moon and back.

Jihyo leans in to pick a card from the deck. She almost cries when she turns her card, **_King._**

Nayeon almost coughs up her drink as everyone cries:

**“Leader-nim!”**

**“—Jihyo-unnie!”**

* * *

Nayeon knows Tzuyu was able to handle her alcohol much better than Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung leaps at the sight of new things. Whilst Tzuyu, even on a legal age has _always_ followed rules.

"Hi." Nayeon husks as she walked further in the room, anxious to kiss Tzuyu, never letting her go.

Tzuyu giggles and says, “Hi,” following Nayeon’s movements, walking backwards in the room.

When Tzuyu’s legs hits the end of the bed, it made her fall into it, bringing Nayeon with her. Nayeon ends up laughing, nuzzling her cheeks dropping soft kisses on Tzuyu’s skin.

“Tzuyu.”

“Hmm?”

“How drunk are you?”

“ _What?_ ”

“1 to 10, 10 being drunk through the ceiling and about to make bad decisions, and 1 being barely drunk. How drunk are you?”

Tzuyu blinks as she props herself on her elbows, looking at Nayeon who’s on all fours hovering over her. “You’re kidding right?”

_Two sides of the same coin indeed._

“Definitely not.”

“Uhm… I’m not sure how to measure it, but if you’re asking if I want this because I’m _drunk,_ then I’d remind you, I told you ‘yes’ when I haven’t even had any drink.”

“Yes. But still.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, but pulls Nayeon by her collar in one hand towards her, “I want you. I want this. _Now._ ”

“How come you say the _right_ things without even thinking?” Nayeon moans as she lowers herself, kissing Tzuyu.

When Nayeon pulls back to look at Tzuyu, Tzuyu cups Nayeon's chin with her other hand, rubbing her thumb lightly across her lips, smiling. She concludes she likes touching Nayeon’s soft lips.

Nayeon smiles in return then sits up. She moves her hands at the hem of Tzuyu’s sweater. Tzuyu nods, also sitting up, meeting Nayeon so the girl on her lap can remove her sweater. When Nayeon was about to remove her shirt, Tzuyu stops her. “Can I do it?”

Nayeon stops and looks momentarily at Tzuyu, but nods.

Remembering their previous _session,_ Tzuyu keeps the eye contact with Nayeon. She marvels at the sight of Nayeon’s body. “ _Unnie,_ you’re beautiful.” Tzuyu says.

She had always heard her members say it to her, and now that she thinks about it, she had only returned the compliment to Chaeyoung and Mina.

She knows Nayeon had been saying this about herself, but Tzuyu will give her this. She’ll say it to her this time.

“Really? You think so?” Nayeon says softly.

Tzuyu tilts her head then nods firmly. Nayeon leans in to give Tzuyu a kiss.

But before they can go any further, Nayeon asks her again, “Tzuyu”

“Hmm?”

_“Am I your first?”_

At that Tzuyu breaks away the kiss. She can see Nayeon looking at her intently. She raises her eyebrow, “Should it matter?”

Nayeon frowns, “ _Obv—”_

But Tzuyu didn’t let her finish, not liking Nayeon’s reaction. “Why? Because if you are, you’d take it slow? What happened to _‘the things you wanted to do’_ to me?”

Nayeon’s frown deepens. Nayeon feared that she wouldn't be able to hold back once she tasted Tzuyu. Steadfastly and irrefutably, much to Nayeon’s exasperation.

When Nayeon doesn’t answer, Tzuyu sighs, now grabbing the discarded sweater on her side, “You’re different.”

She covers herself with her sweater, now looking away from Nayeon, “You don’t _protect_ me the way Jeongyeon-unnie and Jihyo-unnie do. Doesn’t coddle me and _baby_ me the way Momo-unnie, Mina-unnie and Dahyun-unnie do. Doesn’t overwhelm me the way Sana-unnie does. You… you treat me as your equal… _right?_ ”

When Tzuyu first came Seoul, the weirdest thing she first encountered is people’s obsession with age. That when you’re older, you somehow have a guaranteed respect from your juniors. When you’re younger, people automatically looks out for you.

Nayeon is different than all her unnies, _given_ she dubs herself as a _fake-maknae._

What attracts Tzuyu the most is that Nayeon doesn’t _demand_ to be respected. Sure she joked about that time, ‘I’m older than you,’ when all of them had basically muted her. But other times, she had always acted as their equal.

It’s why… she held a close spot to Chaeyoung.

“If you still see me as a _baby_ , then maybe we shouldn’t do this at all. Drunk or not.” Tzuyu says, putting both of her hands in Nayeon’s waist, ready to move her. She barely managed to squeeze the words out past her dry throat, as she watched Nayeon slowly stand up.

She didn’t expect Nayeon to kneel in front of her at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I want you. And I want this too. _For so long,_ I’ve wanted this too.”

Nayeon cups Tzuyu’s lips and kisses her again. “I don’t know if this is your first, but I’ll make sure I’ll ruin the rest of your experiences after this.”

_A complete 180._

Tzuyu presses her lips in a thin line then says, “That’s bold. Don’t you think?”

Nayeon shrugs as she looks up and licks her lips lightly, “When someone’s going down on you, and this crosses your mind even on the slightest, then don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Tzuyu laughs heartily at this. When Jeongyeon said, _“You’ll never meet anyone with a bigger ego than Nayeon, okay?”_ Tzuyu _had never_ questioned it.

"Let me show you," Nayeon whispered as she curled her fingers around the tie on Tzuyu’s jogging pants. She only managed to get one tie undone before long, slender fingers grasped her own.

"This one’s my favorite," Nayeon says, resting her chin on Tzuyu's tight abdomen.

Tzuyu looked at her confused, “What is?” Nayeon just smiled, grasping one of Tzuyu's hands, kissing the palm and fingers before resting it against her cheek, and sliding it up into her hair. "Just grab hold," she whispered.

Tzuyu flexed her fingers against the feel of Nayeon's soft hair, and she instinctively curled her fingers against her scalp, wrapping some of her hair in her loose fist. It wasn't a tight hold, far too loose to hurt, and even too loose to really use to guide or direct Nayeon. But it was enough to give her the illusion of control, when they both knew it is **Nayeon in control**.

Nayeon smirks. Doesn’t matter who is it with, this is always her favorite… for that sole reason.

She reached out and finished unlacing Tzuyu's jogging pants, and pulled them down to her ankles. And then she waited. She waited with her hands curled loosely in her lap while Tzuyu simply stared at her, her round eyes darkening slightly, as Tzuyu nodded slowly.

“Tell me what you like. Keep your eyes on me.” Nayeon says as she removes Tzuyu’s jogging pants.

Once she had helped Tzuyu out of her underwear, she sat back on her heels, hands behind her back, waiting patiently. But Tzuyu only shifted, flexing her fingers slightly in Nayeon's hair.

_There it is._

The nervousness playing along Tzuyu’s abdomen, when she’s bare-naked infront of Nayeon.

She sighs, calming herself. She had done this with Sana (but that time, she had the assurance that Sana wouldn’t touch her, her age giving her an invisible sense of security), and Chaeyoung (she didn’t have to worry about being nervous with Chaeyoung, because they were nervous _together_ )

Now looking down at Nayeon, in between her legs, her heart is beating like crazy.

Tzuyu nodded, her relief palpable. "I’ll try," she muttered, heat slipping up her neck and blooming in her cheeks. She was sure it sounded just as silly and weak in Nayeon's ears as it did in hers, but the moment she felt Nayeon's lips against her warm skin, she stopped caring.

She went slow, nibbling and kissing along the soft skin of Tzuyu's lower abdomen, letting Tzuyu guide her, although she didn't so much guide, as simply manage to keep her hand in Nayeon's hair, as Nayeon moved. She kissed and sucked around her sharp hipbones, letting her hands slip around to cup Tzuyu's bottom. She licked and kissed the small valleys underneath her hip bones, slowly sinking back on her heels as she continued to kiss and lick her way down to the top of Tzuyu's sex.

She cupped Tzuyu's bottom more firmly, coaxing the older girl to lean into her and widen her stance. She blew across her sex, secretly delighting in the way Tzuyu shivered, tightening her grip in Nayeon's hair. She angled her head, so she could gently lick her crease, teasing Tzuyu's slit lightly. She blew against the peach fuzz on her outer lips, before looking up and tugging Tzuyu sharply towards her mouth, and sliding her tongue between her lips.

She hummed at the first taste of Tzuyu on her tongue, warm and sweet with a tinge of salt.

Tzuyu barely bit back her groan at the feel of Nayeon's tongue sliding between her lips. She bit her lip hard, suddenly worried that she might come too soon – she didn’t want to come _fast,_ afraid she’ll never hear the end of it from Nayeon. But this one is different from her experience with Chaeyoung.

This isn’t exploring… Nayeon’s knew _exactly_ what she’s doing. Nayeon kissed and sucked at Tzuyu's outer lips, slipping her tongue between them that made her jerk her hips slightly and tighten her hold in Nayeon's hair. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to regulate her breathing, before she looked back down at Nayeon.

Nayeon flattened her tongue and licked up the center of Tzuyu's sex, letting the tip of her tongue rest on the underside of Tzuyu's clit. She gently traced the little pearl with her tongue, simply letting Tzuyu get used to the weight of her tongue. She circled around her clit, then flicked her tongue across the tip of it. She coaxed it gently from its hood, and when she felt it begin to swell a little, she rolled her tongue letting her clit slip into the tube of her tongue. She flexed her tongue around it, gently massaging the sides of her clit, and she felt it swell more. She bobbed her head forward and back again. She sucked it back into her mouth, circling it and then flicking underneath the head. It never failed to make Tzuyu's clit swell and harden. And when it was hard and plump enough, she scraped her teeth across the exposed head.

Tzuyu growled, jerking her hips forward, bumping Nayeon's nose with her belly. She saw flashes of white in her vision at the feel of Nayeon's teeth on her clit, and she didn't know whether she should push the girl away or pull her closer, the pleasure edged in just enough pain to make her tremble.

Nayeon took mercy on her and released her clit with a small pop, kissing it on the very tip, before gripping Tzuyu's bottom a little tighter, squeezing the supple, firm flesh in her hands. She wanted to drink all of Tzuyu, and she hunched her shoulders slightly, dragging her tongue through her folds. She hummed when she slid her tongue through the valley of her inner lips, and she sucked them in between her lips, running her tongue along the furled edges.

Tzuyu pumped her hips slightly, muttering in her own language. Nayeon makes a mental note to learn some Chinese after this. She tightened against Nayeon's mouth, groaning softly at the feel of the heat of her mouth against her wet sex. She felt the heat in her belly expand and fill her muscles as they strained for more. She pulled Nayeon's head more firmly into her sex, and she felt tingles rushing along her skin. She widened her legs further to give Nayeon more room, despite the growing urge to simply hump her face. She tried to steady her trembling muscles, breathing deeply and exhaling in a harsh rush, but she couldn't focus long enough to regain control of her body, as she felt Nayeon's tongue insistently push between her folds, tracing her moist flesh, teasing her slick entrance.

Tzuyu felt the heat coiling harshly in her belly, making her muscles strain and tighten. She growled in frustration when she felt Nayeon's tongue relax and flick against her entrance, but she decided to forgive her when Nayeon dipped her tongue inside. Her swollen, inner muscles instinctively tried to grab the tip of Nayeon's tongue and pull her in, but Nayeon resisted, pulling back and continuing to trace around her opening, gathering the wetness along her tongue only to smear it messily against her clit.

_She’s playing her._

Nayeon panted hard against Tzuyu's swollen sex. Her neck ached from the awkward angle, her head stung from where Tzuyu had tugged just a little too hard, and her face was wet from Tzuyu's glistening sex. Her musk lay heavy on her tongue, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to simply bury her face inside of Tzuyu, but she resisted, instead grinding her tongue against Tzuyu's swollen clit. She hummed hard against it, knowing she would feel the vibrations, and she was rewarded with Tzuyu garbling her name, and her hips pumping and pressing into her mouth.

“ _Keep your eyes on me,_ Tzuyu.”

“I said, _I’ll try.”_

“Then you better try harder because you’re not coming until I have your eyes on me.”

She could feel Tzuyu trying to pull her in, but Nayeon’s insistent. She knows Tzuyu is close. _So close._

Tzuyu groans, but props herself and looks at Nayeon darkly, “One of these days, I’m gonna give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Nayeon just chuckles at this and says, “Can’t wait.” She _really_ is shaking in anticipation.

Tzuyu rolls her eyes but tugs on Nayeon’s hair tighter. Nayeon slowly rolled her tongue again, making sure that Tzuyu is indeed looking at her, fitting the opening against Tzuyu's clit, and let it slide in. She shivered at the feel, and she flexed her tongue around the pulsating nodule. She massaged it and bopped her head again, feeling it harden and swell.

And with one last insistent tug of Nayeon's mouth on her clit, she felt the cold burn sweep up through her straining muscles, and her mouth fell open, and Nayeon's name tumbled past her lips, straining and brutal.

Her chest heaved and her sex clenched, and she was sure she had probably drowned Nayeon in the cum that slipped wetly from her body. Her body jerked once, twice, and she groaned pushing against Nayeon's face when she felt the brunette's hot mouth close sharply around her clit and suck hard. She tugged on Nayeon's hair, trying to dislodge her from her over-sensitized clit, but she couldn't make her stop.

Nayeon suckled the straining bundle of nerves, milking Tzuyu's first orgasm from her, determined to carry her through it. She felt the hot moisture bathe her chin, and she groaned around Tzuyu's clit, as the brunette pumped her hips against her mouth. And she'd been shocked and excited when Tzuyu had grabbed her head holding her in place, and had rubbed herself against her face, smearing her juices and cum all across her face, while Tzuyu rode out her second orgasm.

" _Unnie…_ " her voice was rough and strained, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, and she could barely breathe.

Her vision got blurry, that she didn’t even notice Nayeon joining her on the bed, with her fingers replacing her mouth in her clit. She can faintly remember Nayeon wiping her mouth. She relaxed into Nayeon's arms, as the older girl nuzzled her face into her neck.

Tzuyu looks at her side, now inches away from Nayeon’s face. She leans in to give Nayeon a quick kiss. Then tugs Nayeon’s pants, her hand now playing at Nayeon’s waistband.

Nayeon nods, and settles herself, lying on her back on the bed, smiling in anticipation.

Tzuyu motions for her to move up the bed. Nayeon didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew the members in circle and picked their card for King’s Cup and made rotations XD and tried to write it based on how any drunk of them would react or choose XD – the only thing planned is Nayeon picking the last Jack. I hope I had described them as clear as I could and that you had fun reading it as I wrote it.
> 
> Nayeon ->; Jihyo ->; Jeongyeon ->; Tzuyu ->; Chaeyoung ->; Dahyun ->; Mina ->; Sana ->; Momo
> 
> Nayeon: 2 (TY & CY); 1; 9; Q; J (What=TY kiss); 4 (**)  
> Jihyo: 3; J (lyrics); Q; 6 (lick); 2 (NY & SN); K (:D)  
> JY; K (Black Label); 7; J (tongue-bite); 8 (w NY); 5  
> Tzuyu 2 (DY & CY) 9; K (Cheese Yogurt??);1 4 (to NY)  
> CY: Q; 8 (JY); 6 (spicy); 5; 3  
> Dahyun;6 (split w straight beer);1; 10; 1; 10 (**)  
> Mina: 4 (*lap dance to CY); Q; 7; 10; 2 (DY & JH)  
> Sana: 3; 4 (hair push back); 8 (w MM); 5; 7  
> Momo: 8 (JY); 7; 3; 5; K (Beer+vinegar)
> 
> I'm hoping everyone is staying indoors and safe. xx


	7. Lots of Competition [Mitzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice holds up their very own Scavenger Hunt! Team MiTzu is out there to win! (At least Mina is) Squint for jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know this is fiction, right?  
> <>

They were 3 days away from a comeback. _Three days_.

You would think they’d be hiding themselves in a cave just to avoid any kind of spoilers… but No. Lol No.

Nayeon is feeling risky, always feeling risky and told their leader, ‘Jihyo, I challenge you to a scavenger hunt.’

Jihyo didn’t immediately look up, being used to Nayeon’s ridiculousness at this point, just nods and says, ‘Sure. What’s on your mind?’

And then it’s like the flood gates were opened.

Nayeon brought out a piece of paper and handed it to Jihyo. She then kneels next to her bed and then reads the bulleted list, “So we’ll divide the group by pairs. Have one game master, probably Momo _.” A giggle_. “Obviously Momo, and make her list items—“

Jihyo slowly looks up from her laptop and blinks her eyes towards Nayeon, “You’re serious…”

Nayeon nods solemnly and puts her hand on her chest pointing to herself, “I’m offended you thought otherwise.”

“Do you really think this is the appropriate time?”

* * *

So here Tzuyu is, with a big padded coat around her, a mask and hat, for a scavenger hunt that Nayeon suggested.

She rolls her eyes as Nayeon ‘tries’ to explains the mechanics of the game. She keeps her hand in the pockets of her coat to keep it warm, ‘totally’ not listening to what Nayeon is saying.

If Nayeon doesn’t look so damn attractive, Tzuyu would’ve hated her less. Tzuyu heaves a sigh. Seems like the more annoying Nayeon is, the more Tzuyu wants her. And Nayeon knows it. She knows it so well that’s why she’s sending Tzuyu a look about every 5 minutes to make sure Tzuyu has her eyes on her.

She contemplates as she shifts from one foot to another, keeping her legs warm. Tzuyu’s mind is now filled with things she never thought before… And her mind is telling her to go in front and shut her up (with her mouth probably) and drag her to her room to cuddle. But no, Heavens no. Tzuyu would **never.** No matter how hard Nayeon provokes, Tzuyu. Would. Never.

Im Nayeon is to blame.

Im ‘can’t be jobless for 1 day’ Nayeon.

Im ‘competitive AF’ Nayeon

Im ‘driving Tzuyu insane’ Nayeon

Im ‘such a tease’ Nayeon

Im—

She looks to her right when she feels a squeeze in her hand, the one kept in the depths of her pocket to be warm. Mina jumps in her spot, having a hard time containing her excitement. As if sensing her stare, Mina looks up to her with a bright smile in her face. “Ready to win, Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu had no choice but to smile in reply. No. She’s not ready to win. She’s not in the mood to do anything but stay in. (Not when Nayeon tired her out last night) However, she’s not about to disappoint Mina. Never Mina. So, she removes one of her hands in her pockets to show her fist to Mina, the other she keeps in her pocket, with Mina’s fingers intertwined with hers, and says, “fighting!”

Mina laughs and leans her head into her, “We’re Mitzu, we’re gonna win this!”

Tzuyu nods, laughing with her. Tzuyu supposes it’s better to be paired with Mina. Even though she’s one of the competitive unnies, that’s better than being paired with either Nayeon or Jihyo. Mina _wants_ to win, _always_ wants to win, the oldest _needs_ to, while it’s in their leader’s blood to _thrive_ in everything that she does. (And Tzuyu knows the rest of Twice was just dragged into this so they can settle who’s _really_ the queen of games) Tzuyu just had to do her best to keep up.

“Want to share what’s funny?” Nayeon says, gaining both of their attention, as if sensing it’s not set on hers anymore.

Before Mina can answer, Tzuyu says plainly, “No.”

Nayeon narrows her eyes at Tzuyu, and Tzuyu just returns her gaze. When Nayeon doesn’t look away, she tilts her head to her right, putting her head on top of Mina’s. She then puts out their intertwined hands for everyone to see, and then cover it with her free hand. She keeps her eyes on Nayeon, but says, “Mina-unnie, your hands are not cold anymore. That’s nice, right?”

Mina giggles and joins her other hand, “Warm this too, Tzuyu”

Tzuyu covers both of Mina’s hands with hers and brings it close to her lips. She had seen this in one the K-dramas. She blows into it and says, “Keep close so we’ll be warm together.”

Nayeon crosses her arms then clears her throat, “Less flirting, more listening.”

“We can do both.” Tzuyu snaps. But definitely feeling smug inside. This is what happens when she hangs with Nayeon so much.

Jeongyeon laughs, finding the whole thing entertaining. She had stopped being the ‘mother hen’ as Jihyo teased her when she found out that 3 weeks with Nayeon and Tzuyu has adapted into handling Nayeon well. She knows Tzuyu has been sleeping with Nayeon and only with Nayeon for awhile. And Nayeon wanted to mess with her with some power play. Jeongyeon had warned Nayeon Tzuyu wouldn’t follow her blindly. That Tzuyu would learn to ‘play’ as well. Jeongyeon might even go as far as being proud and saying she had raised Tzuyu right (Yap, that’s why Jihyo teases her as the mother hen).

But Nayeon didn’t listen. In fact, she seems to be amused the way Tzuyu is ‘fighting back’. She says it adds spice in the bedroom and Jeongyeon had clearly walked away from the conversation not wanting to hear more. She can look out from afar, thank you very much.

Her attention was brought back to her partner when she hears a soft whine, almost sounded like a dog begging for attention. She sees Sana pouting and she couldn’t help but grin. Sana hits her lightly in return, “Stop enjoying my pain.”

Jeongyeon grins as she looks to her partner and can’t help but feel bad. Sana is no doubt the most appealing among her members, and arguably the _best._ But Tzuyu doesn’t know that. Tzuyu probably doesn’t need that. They’re still on _the game_ and Sana has _no idea_ how to play, so much that she had probably lost the ‘race’. Jeongyeon wanted to say, she can’t wait forever, can’t wait till Tzuyu decides it’s Sana’s turn. Tzuyu doesn’t operate like that… Jeongyeon didn’t raise Tzuyu to be like that.

Jeongyeon has been with Mina a couple of times, and knows what the girl is capable of inside the bedroom. If you can’t resist her now with her cute and soft face, Jeongyeon is sure Tzuyu (or anyone for that matter) would not be able to resist her once the doors are locked.

So looking back to the scenario in front of her. Jeongyeon is about ready to grab her popcorn and relax. She knows Mina and Nayeon too well. But she’s putting her money on Mina on this one.

Nayeon had become too confident. Too confident that she had Tzuyu wrapped around her fingers, that she had Tzuyu _craving_ for more.

Mina has patiently waited for her turn. And Nayeon had carelessly let Tzuyu wander off in Mina’s territory. And Mina _can_ and _would_ break Nayeon’s streak.

Another whine and a gentle stomp on her feet, Sana nudged Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon raised both of her hands in surrender and says, “This would be a lot easier if you just scratch the itch with Momo.”

Sana rolls her eyes but continues to pout, still not looking away from Tzuyu and Mina standing so close to each other. “It’s not just an itch.”

“Yes, but how long has it been? Momo said you probably didn’t have any since your birthday last year. Which to be frank, I’m quite impressed.”

Sana keeps her lips pressed together, not losing her pout. She fights the smile, threatening to break out. She can’t exactly say Tzuyu touched her a week before her birthday. Jeongyeon would skin her alive. So she continues whining, like a hurt puppy that she is, and turns to Jeongyeon. “I can wait a bit more.” Then her eyes widen, surprise obvious in her features, “Wait, Momo said what?!”

Jeongyeon shrugs, turning away from the world war III about to happen, “Dahyun came to our room months ago whining about not getting any from her _favorite_ unnie, and Momo joins her by saying the same.” She laughs and then puts her hand in Sana’s shoulder to pat it, “Although Momo had referred to you as her bed-warmer. Something about an inside joke.”

Sana nods and hums, “I used to sneak into your room to sleep with Momo.”

Jeongyeon’s jaw drops and looks at her aghast, “please tell me you’d never done it while I was in the room sleeping soundly. I will burn the sheets and the bed, and then murder the both of you. Not exactly in that order!”

Sana grins mischievously and giggles, “There’s a thrill about doing it when someone can catch you on the act.” _Wink._

At Jeongyeon’s reaction, Sana couldn’t help but laugh. She holds into her stomach, pointing at Jeongyeon’s mortified face. “Kidding! Why does everyone assume I’m the perverted one?! You’re the one who’s filling the blanks with your disgusting thoughts!” She hits Jeongyeon in the arm, “Sleep-sleep with her. Like cuddle and spoon each other, you pervert!”

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, not liking the joke. She almost had a heart attack.

“Do you really think Momo would even have the guts to do _that_ while you’re there _,_ when you made her pick the crumbs with chopsticks right after you caught her eating biscuits on your bed?”

Jeongyeon nods, not even regretting it. “We have one rule. One sacred rule, no eating on the bed.”

At that, Sana snickers, “Aside from eating _you-know-what_ , right?”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen and puts her hand over Sana’s mouth. Sana licks Jeongyeon’s palm and Jeongyeon immediately lets go of Sana’s face. She immediately looked at her hand in disgust and Sana rolled her eyes at her antics, still giggling.

Sana resumes her teasing. “I mean it’s all fine as long as you two are having fun right? I mean Momo gave you 4.5 stars.”

Jeongyeon pouts, “Day will come, you’re gonna regret Momo having a tendency to overshare.”

“Never. We share notes on everything.” It’s her pact with Momo after losing her virginity to her.

“Yes, and when she _shares notes_ with you on her time with Tzuyu, we’ll revisit this conversation.” Jeongyeon grins, remembering Mina’s ‘offer’ to Tzuyu. She shudders at the memory. Who would’ve thought, Mina would be so sly and introduce the idea to Tzuyu? To sweet, innocent— Jeongyeon shakes her head. She has to stop seeing Tzuyu that way.

Another whine, “Ahh~~ I don’t like this conversation anymore.”

“‘Thought so. Truce?”

Sana took Jeongyeon’s outstretched hand and shook it. “Truce.”

“Alright, partner. We’re obviously the underdog here, so our plan is plain in simple. We let them destroy each other and then when no one is left, we’ll win by default.”

“…”

“You didn’t tell me we signed up for the Hunger Games. This is a Scavenger Hunt! Why would they destroy each other?”

“Why wouldn’t they? The queen/s gets to order the losing team around for the whole year, or until Nayeon comes up with another stupid game... which knowing her, would be a week from now.”

“WHAT?!”

“Have you not been listening?! Oh wait, of course not. You’re busy staring at my girl.”

* * *

Mina still has her hand in Tzuyu’s pocket, so Tzuyu would match Mina’s stride. Tzuyu blinks at the list in front of her. The mechanics of the game is simple. To be honest, she doesn't know why Momo took about half an hour explaining it to them. Pairs were given the same list. And they have the 5 hours to cross off the list, taking pictures as proof. The pair to cross off most number of items wins. (See? Could've been done in a minute.)

But she's sure Momo is drunk when she wrote the list. Or a _typical_ Momo, Tzuyu's not so sure.

  1. **Muscle cars...** Vroom Vroom!!! Find a muscle car, pose a _sexy concept_ with it! The sexier, the more points you get!!
  2. **Foreign Exchange...** Take a picture of any bill of foreign currency!
  3. **Lovey Dovey...** A kissing couple! and you third-wheeling!!! Bonus points if your reaction is _funny!!!_
  4. **Age is a concept...** An elderly, a boomer, a millennial, you get the gist! People from different generations!! And you dubbing with them! Woah!
  5. **Titanic AU...** Find a place to re-enact the famous Titanic scene, 'I'm Flying!'
  6. **Dancing Momochine Fever!** A video of partner dancing in the most awkward places. The more WTF faces by a bystander, the more points you get!
  7. **Notice me senpai!** A picture of cut-out board of any k-pop idol and you kissing it.
  8. **Coffee, Tea, or Me.** Get a coffee, flirt with the barista enough to make him/her write his/her number on it.
  9. **Serenade Me.** Have your partner serenade anyone!
  10. **High-fashion.** Take a pic of your partner as if she's on a modelling job!
  11. **Sweet tooth.** Bag of candies!
  12. **En Guarde!** Take a pic of your partner next to guard/police and salute with them.



**If you get recognized by fans: you'd have DEDUCTIONS!! NO SPOILERS!! I REPEAT: **NO SPOILERS!!!!**

As much as Tzuyu wanted to win for Mina... This task is much more fitted with their extroverted members...

But as they stroll around the city, with Mina saying something about the weather not stopping her from winning this game…

“Is it cheating if I have a 5,000 yen in my wallet?”

Tzuyu shrugs and says, “If it is, I promise I won’t tell.” She fetches her phone from her pocket and motions for Mina to bring it out. The faster they finish their list, the sooner she can go home.

Mina nods then gets her wallet to get her bill.

After taking a quick snap, Tzuyu crosses the item on the list.

“Should we get coffee? I know a café near this one.”

* * *

Luckily, no one has recognized them yet. They wait in line as Mina looks up to read the menu.

“Should you do it?” Mina says.

Tzuyu almost laughs, “Uhm… I thought you want us to win.”

Mina giggles, tugs on her arm and says, “You seem like the type to just stand there and smile and he would obviously write his number for you. You know? Effortlessly be flirted on.”

Tzuyu laughs, “No. That’s… -- You should do it. I’ll do the next one.” The next one that doesn’t involve talking to anyone.

But Mina insists, and _decided_ to use her weapon: _pouting._ “I’ll guide you.” Mina detaches herself from Tzuyu from the first time. She stands in front of Tzuyu and gently removes her mask and hat. She fixes Tzuyu’s hair then tilts her head. “Hmm.. You look younger without make-up.”

Tzuyu smiles, her eyes almost disappearing at the comment. At that, Mina chuckles, playing her fingertips at Tzuyu’s chin. “See? Just smile like that and he’ll obviously fall for it.” Tzuyu is about to protest and so Mina says, “Or maybe you should say something like… _“I’m new here… What coffee do you think will suit me?”_ Make him hear your voice.”

Tzuyu’s mouth form an ‘o’ as Mina said it _cutely._ Tzuyu is convinced Mina could do it better. She puts her hands on Mina’s arms and says, “Unnie~~ you should do it. You can already nail it.”

But Mina shakes her head, already grinning, “If you do this successfully, Momo would give us more points for your effort, I can guarantee.” Tzuyu whines but nods in understanding. Seems like Mina already has a strategy at play. Well, Tzuyu wouldn’t mind being used in Mina’s play if it’ll help her win.

Mina goes behind her, slightly pushing her by holding onto her shoulders massaging it, whispering words of encouragement, “And laugh a little at his jokes and small talk. They love that.”

She looks at the barista and wonder if it would really work. She has _never_ flirted with anyone in her life. And when she tries, the embarrassment is quick to block her throat preventing her from even saying a word. As they near the cashier, Tzuyu practices Mina’s words in her mind. If she fails, they could always go to another café and make Mina do it, right? I mean what’s the worse that can happen? Well, there’s this barista who could recognize her and post about it online: _Twice Tzuyu flirted with me._ Heh… No big deal, right?

“Hi~~ What can I get you?”

The first thing Tzuyu did is look at him in the eyes, and wait ‘till she got his attention.

_“Why do you keep on asking me to have my eyes on you?”_

_Nayeon chuckles as she traces Tzuyu’s face with her fingertips, kissing her lips lightly. “I want your attention on me.” A kiss on her cheek, “there’s something satisfying…”, A kiss on her jaw, “in knowing you have someone’s attention… no matter what you do.” Then back up her lips, “Makes me think you’ll do whatever I want.”_

_“That’s—” Nayeon pulls back, keeping a safe distance from them, then she smiles, “Kiss me.”_

_And just like a spell, Tzuyu_ did _pull herself up to meet Nayeon slowly. Nayeon chuckles as she wraps her arms around her neck, “See?”_

There’s a change in his expression. Surprise? Curiosity? Tzuyu isn’t sure. But she keeps her mind preoccupied with her task. She smiles, and _laughs shyly,_ “Hi~~ Sorry, I’m new here.”

The guys relaxes his shoulders, and _returns her smile._

“My friend told me you have good coffee. I forgot to ask which one.” She bows her head, _almost_ embarrassed, and if her unnies can see her now, they might have been proud that she can lie without stuttering.

The guy on the cashier chuckles, “Do you want something sweet? Or do you like your coffee strong?”

_This is it._ Tzuyu tilts her head, letting her hair fall slightly in her face, “What would you recommend? _I trust you._ ” Jeongyeon would have gagged.

The guy look taken a back, clearly catching on. _No pressure, buddy._

He stutters as he says, “Uhmm…” He clears his throat, straightening his stand, “How about a hot Mocha blend? Not too strong, not too sweet for a first-timer like you?”

Tzuyu fights back the retort, wanting to say 'that's nice but I want a Latte instead'. Rather, Tzuyu giggles and says, “Alright. How much?”

“It’s on the house.”

Tzuyu stopped going for her wallet and looks back at the guy confused, “Really? But it's okay. I don't want you to get in trouble.”

_Seems like being Tzuyu works even better._

He was taken a back first, not expecting the answer, and then he smiles, now looking like he's _definitely melting,_ looking at Tzuyu dreamily. "For you, it's worth it. What’s your name?”

 _Okay, you can do this Tzuyu._ Obviously you have to make up a name. You don’t want him to struggle with yours. _Why is this so much work?!_ “Mi Sun” Sorry manager-nim!

“A pretty name for a pretty girl.”

 _Okay, I’ll let her know._ Tzuyu thinks, laughing in the guise of being flattered. “Thanks _Woojin._ ” Tzuyu says as she reads his name tag. “You’re very nice to talk to.” Yap. That’s too much. But she doesn't regret it when he smiles, and dare she say _blushes_. She moves to the side as she waits for her order. She briefly glances at Mina who’s smiling brightly at her putting two thumbs up.

* * *

“I told you, I told you, you could do it!” Mina says in between laughter. Tzuyu had to keep her steady as she doubles in laughter bending in.

Tzuyu sighs, taking a sip. She hums at the warmth, “That’s the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done.”

Mina even laughed harder at that, “What did you say?”

Tzuyu shakes her head, “I did what you told me to say!”

“Must have been really good if he didn’t even make you pay for it. Ahh~~ Tzuyu-ah did really well. I should reward you.”

Tzuyu stopped walking when she saw a busy street. “Ah, unnie~~ You should dance here.”

Mina looks around nods, “Ahh~~ there’s many people indeed. Wait. _Me?!”_

Tzuyu nods plainly, “That’s the price of making me do the one at the café.”

Mina looks back at Tzuyu and pouts but Tzuyu shakes her head, “No. You have to do it. That’s not going to work on me again.”

Mina leans in to Tzuyu and looks up to her with her big brown sad eyes, and pouts even deeper showing her lips. Tzuyu just shakes her head, enveloping Mina in a hug, “No.”

Mina then laughs when Tzuyu wouldn’t budge, “Ok, ok. I’ll get you again next time.” She puts her arms around Tzuyu to hug her back. “Should I spoil Likey?”

Tzuyu chuckles at her, “We’ll be in big trouble if you do.”

Mina nods, humming the tune of Likey. “Play an English song instead so they wouldn’t know.”

“Which one?”

“Hmmm… What song should I dance to? Hmmm…”

“Oh! Unnie~~ Do Girls Hip Hop! The one you and Momo-unnie danced to last week.”

“Should I?”

“Yes!” :D

“Alright. If you insist.” 😊

Mina goes in the middle of the crowded street, with people passing by. Tzuyu readies her camera and signals for her to get ready, not without her saying “Good luck, unnie! You can do it!” When Mina nods, she started playing _Lean On._

Tzuyu smiles as she films Mina. She looks around and sees people doing a double take at Mina who suddenly started dancing, but seeing as she’s dancing _smoothly_ with her hips, crouching down then back up, twirling _like it was so easy,_ instead of a WTF face, they were staring at her in awe. Oh well… What were you gonna do. At least they had lots of people looking at her, they should get points for that.

* * *

Tzuyu serenading a cute school girl who almost fainted (bec she recognized her), and them both doing the Titanic pose at a park bench later, they decided to have a late lunch.

"Food time!" Mina squeals as if suddenly brought to life with the placement of the tray. She bounces in her seat, beckoning Tzuyu to dig in.

Tzuyu sit down tiredly across her, looking lamely at the steaming food on the table. She looks around, lowering her hat. They were seated at the deepest, most empty area in the small restaurant they saw. It’s quaint, and quite late so there’s only them inside.

Mina wastes no time in digging into the cheeseburger and nuggets. She also wastes no time in pushing the bacon sandwich right at Tzuyu.

"Unnie~~ I don’t think we should be eating this much 3 days before a comeback" she sighs, pushing the plate away from her. Mid-chew, Mina pushes it back. "Eat up." She commands with a mouthful of burger, "You have the smallest waist… One sandwich won’t hurt you.”

When Mina picks up two fries and feeds Tzuyu, Tzuyu couldn’t help but open her mouth. She also didn’t stop the moan that came quickly. She can’t remember the last time she had fries. It’s not really something she would pick on a menu, but something about the tiring day that they had, looking for a kissing couple, silently third-wheeling so Mina can take a picture, Mina taking pictures with an old lady, a toddler; and both of them _fangirling_ over 2pm, saluting with the police officer (IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAFFIC!!); she really is tired out, and greasy food might just be the fix.

“Try it with a sundae.”

“Shouldn’t it match with ketchup?”

“Eh~~ I know you don’t like it just as much as I do. But you like sweets, right?” Mina says _cutely._ She dips the fries into the sundae and feeds Tzuyu again. Tzuyu was about to say she can eat herself, but she doesn’t have the heart to deny Mina.

Mina giggles when the ice cream drops at the side of Tzuyu’s mouth. Tzuyu was quick to get a tissue, feeling it dripping, but Mina is quicker, stopping her hand. She looks back at her confused, only to see Mina staring hotly at her. The next thing she knows, Mina is up her face, _from across the table,_ kissing the side of her mouth.

_It sorta reminded her of **that** time._

Mina’s lips smooth over Tzuyu's and if Tzuyu wasn't so concerned with the fact that they were in public, she would have whimpered in response because Mina has always gone into everything with her guns blazing. It ends as quickly as it starts and Tzuyu almost protests in response. Mina laughs a little, seeing Tzuyu’s face, then resumes her eating… _as if she didn’t just kiss Tzuyu._

Tzuyu was left there stunned. She looks around to see if anyone had seen them. And sighs in relief when she thinks there was none. From across the table, Mina reaches for her hand and squeezes it. “It’s okay. I just missed you, is all.”

Tzuyu feels warmth, then squeezed Mina’s hand in return. “Today has been nice, right?”

Mina nods in agreement.

* * *

They saw a Corvette parked right on the streets. And If any of them was superstitious, they would take this as a sign that they’re gonna win. They don’t know how the others are doing but they’re sure Muscle Cars aren’t that much of a thing in Seoul. Boys here tend to lean more into Chrysler’s or a Benz.

Now the problem here is how they’re gonna take a picture with it when the owner is right there… _inside his car._

But before Tzuyu can think, Mina is already pulling her by the arm looped around hers. Seems like Mina’s reserved personality is overshadowed by her desire to win.

To her surprise, Mina started speaking in English, bringing out her accent. Wait what? _“Hi, is this your car?”_

The man was surprised that _someone_ out of the blue just burst into his window, and Tzuyu could swear the guy jumped into his sear almost dropping his phone. “Yes.” He replied back in English.

_“Sweet. We’re on a little Scavenger hunt and it just so happened that we need to take a picture on a muscle car and…_ ” _she giggles,_ borderline flirty if you ask Tzuyu, _“you’re here. Aren’t we so lucky?”_ And Mina… puts her hair to her other side, and gives him a lopsided grin.

Which obviously worked… since the guy is now getting out of his car, smiling, puffing his chest and saying, _“Sure, sure. What do you need?”_

Tzuyu would roll her eyes. If Mina can do this without having a mental breakdown, then she should have taken all the tasks related to this.

Mina tugs on her arm and she would interpret it by smiling as the guy turns to her. She’s gonna look pretty and let Mina do the talking.

“Chevy Corvette… You really have a _great taste_.”

The guy leans into his car and puts his arm on top of the windshield, cross his leg and _smirks, “Thanks. Same thing goes for you. Not all ladies know anything about cars.”_

Mina just shrugs, “ _Oh, I don’t know much. But I do play_ _Need for Speed._ ”

The guy _laughs_ clearly buying everything Mina is saying, _“A girl who also plays. Maybe_ I’m _the one who’s lucky after all.”_

They share _a moment._ Before Mina asks for Tzuyu’s phone, which Tzuyu struggled to get, still confused about what happened right in front of her.

“Can you take a picture of us?”

_“Sure. Anything for a cute girl like you.”_

Mina whispers something in Tzuyu’s ear and Tzuyu followed her blindly. Mina fixes herself and places Tzuyu at the side of the car. Tzuyu leans into the hood of the car. She’s tall enough to cross her legs. She unbuttons Tzuyu’s coat, revealing her black jeans and white blouse inside, and ruffles Tzuyu’s hair. When Mina got into the driver’s seat she shouts, _“Will you count to 3?”_

The guy nods, _“You two look hot.”_

Mina just giggles.

At Mina’s signal, Tzuyu pushed her hair back looking sideway, Mina had her arm on top of the door, her other hand on the steering wheel.

The guy had totally _embodied his role,_ “Okay, maybe another one, of you two inside the car like going on a road trip?”

Mina shrugged and called Tzuyu over. Tzuyu… _followed suit._

They raised one their hands, as if they’re driving on a road trip, singing to a song in the radio.

" _Nice. How about you sit at the back and put your feet on the seat?"_

_"Are you sure? We don't wanna ruin your leather seats."_

_"Oh it's nothing, babe. Trust me, this is any guy's dream."_

Yes, this has suddenly turned into a photoshoot. But Tzuyu is definitely _not_ gonna complain.

* * *

They don’t end up winning, but they had come close settling in on the 2nd place (‘cause like Mina predicted, Momo would be biased towards their pictures), while Sana and Jeongyeon takes _first place._ They weren’t really surprised. Jeongyeon is pretty good with strategies if she puts her mind to it and Sana’s pretty much _game_ to anything—(or Jeongyeon orders Sana around, making sure they take the most ridiculous pictures that Sana would regret later on). Nayeon was too popular that she gets easily recognized about every task, that she and Dahyun took the disgracing last place.

But none of that mattered when Mina rocks forward on her knees and brushes her lips against Tzuyu’s so softly, when Tzuyu says, “I’m sorry we didn’t win.”

“It’s okay. I had fun.”

So Tzuyu leans into that too; kissing her back.

Nayeon was gonna protest…

But she couldn’t. Not when Mina is pulling Tzuyu to her room, and Jeongyeon laughing at the ‘losers’, putting her arm over Nayeon’s shoulder, laughing at her annoyed face and saying, “’told you she’s gonna break your streak.”

Nayeon just crosses her arms, and unlike Sana, didn’t whine, instead she smirks, looking at the direction of the retreating duo. “I wasn’t keeping her to myself. She stayed because she wants to.”

"Still, losing in a game and _Tzuyu_ at the same day? Ah~~ Has Tzuyu made you soft?"

Nayeon rolled her eyes and huffs in frustration. She nudges Jeongyeon's ribs and says, "How about I show you how _soft_ I am?"

Jeongyeon sticks her tongue, "I'm the queen, so you're gonna do as I say."

* * *

Everything with Mina is slow. And not the way Nayeon does it—to tease Tzuyu, just slow, _Mina slow,_ elegantly slow _._ Like she’s taking in everything Tzuyu has to offer. And Tzuyu would let her.

There’s something comforting about being with Mina. She doesn’t need to _lead,_ doesn’t need to _take in_ her moves. She just has to _feel_. And she’s comfortable with that.

So every time Mina would kiss her, she would open her mouth to let her tongue in.

Tzuyu whimpers slightly and Mina's stomach clenches at the sound because it's so _desperate_ and Tzuyu clutches at the sides of her shirt like she needs her. Mina lays her down on the bed and she can't remember being so gentle in her life, but the way Tzuyu looks up at her with bright doe eyes like she might break makes Mina feel the need to be careful. She kisses a path down Tzuyu's jaw, runs her hands up Tzuyu's sides and moans when Tzuyu arches into her.

Tzuyu can’t help but think about the differences – even though that’s the last thing she ever wanted to do. Because just as Nayeon had promised, she _will_ cross her mind even in the _slightest._ Mina smells different, tastes different, reacts differently to each touch. Her hands are more tentative as they push the material of Tzuyu's blouse and toss it aside. She waits for Tzuyu to reciprocate instead of taking her own shirt off herself.

Mina trails her kisses across Tzuyu's shoulders and chest and Tzuyu's breathing gets increasingly ragged with each one; hitches completely when Mina's lips press against the swell of her breasts. She kisses down further, across her flat stomach, and swirls her tongue around her bellybutton, gripping Tzuyu’s ribcage like her life depended on it. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of the pants, along with her underwear and pulls them down just enough to reveal sharply defined hipbones. Mina took a second to admire Tzuyu’s ‘sex cut’. She kisses one side, nips at it lightly with her teeth and Tzuyu gasps.

"Unnie," she rasps, tugging on Mina's hair just a little and Mina gets the hint and kisses her way back up Tzuyu's body. When she gets to the top, Tzuyu pulls her down and crushes their lips together. "Please," she whispers desperately, looking up at Mina with hazy eyes. Her body is shaking and Mina's hand is already snaking down into her crotch.

The sound that rips its way from Tzuyu's throat when her fingers slide into wet folds makes Mina drop her head against Tzuyu's shoulder and mutter a rough, "Tzuyu." Tzuyu's hips lift instinctively off of the bed, seeking more contact. Mina's fingers dance around Tzuyu's entrance for a moment before she carefully pushes two of them inside, her eyes locked on Tzuyu's face to gage her reaction. Tzuyu bites her lip hard and squeezes her eyes shut, but her hips rise to meet Mina's next thrust and her eyes fly open as Mina's thumb finds her clit. Noticing the pace, Tzuyu quickly grabbed on to Mina tighter, “Please, don’t be rough… I… I’m still sore” Tzuyu admits. She looks at Mina, almost pleadingly, _and_ embarrassed.

Mina nods, understanding. She kisses Tzuyu’s lips lightly. “I’ll never, only if you ask." She paused for a while, giving Tzuyu a reassuring smile, "But you want this, right? We don’t have to.”

Tzuyu gives her a tight smile, “I want to… Just… go slow?” Mina nods, kissing her again, comforting her. She starts a slow, steady pace, pressing in and out of Tzuyu while running light circles around her clit. Tzuyu meets each thrust with her hips, and her moans are so soft and breathy, almost like she's afraid to really let herself go, even now.

"It's okay, I’m right here," Mina murmurs, but slowly moving downwards. She positions herself in between Tzuyu’s thigh, almost rubbing herself on the pillow that slid with her body, she hums at the friction. She moves her thumb and replaced it with her tongue, circling Tzuyu’s clit. She moans at Tzuyu’s taste, it’s better than she thought. She hums, sending vibration that makes Tzuyu shudder. She looks up to Tzuyu, who’s _clearly_ struggling: biting her lip, looking at her. And Mina _can_ say she doesn’t need to. That she can relax, roll her eyes back if she wants to, and just lie back.

But Mina would never admit it out loud that Nayeon is right. There’s something _satisfying…_ going down on someone, and having them look at you at a heated stare. So she doesn’t say anything, and lets Tzuyu does as she was used to. She keeps Tzuyu’s stare, and slowly replaces her fingers going in and out of Tzuyu with her tongue, doing the same, circling it inside, then putting her fingers back inside through her swollen folds. She sighs in content when Tzuyu would push her hips up and a low rumble of moan will pass through her throat.

“Unnie~~”

“Hmm?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Mina wants to say ‘No’, wants to say she wants her to come undone in her mouth. But this is their first time together, and she’s feeling generous. With one last lick, savoring Tzuyu, she plunges her finger back and moves herself up. She puts her hand at the side of Tzuyu’s head, supporting herself, and places her center in Tzuyu’s thigh. Tzuyu gets it and reaches down into Mina's center with one hand while the other grips so tightly at Mina's hip that it almost hurts. She fumbles for a second before she presses her middle finger inside, and Mina hisses loudly.

Tzuyu pulls Mina down, kissing her, moaning at the taste of herself. Mina pulls back, "More," she barely grits out, followed by a broken, "Please." Tzuyu nods, adding another finger and mimics Mina’s hand, and _easily_ finds Mina’s clit with her thumb and plays with it. She matches Mina's pattern and the two rock against each other, paces quickening and panting heavily into one another's mouths. Tzuyu lets out a low moan when Mina curls her fingers up inside of her and mirrors the action, scraping a nail over Mina's clit. Mina whimpers, moves faster, trying _very hard_ to keep the pressure steady.

Tzuyu would wince when a certain spot hurts, but the feeling is _so_ good. “Come for me, Tzuyu. I got you.” Her whole body tenses and shudders violently and her muscles clamp so tightly around Mina's fingers that Mina follows a second later. She collapses on top of Tzuyu while her body twitches and her toes curl up. They lay there for several minutes, breathing heavily. Mina shifts just a little so that she's not completely suffocating Tzuyu.

Mina looks at her, and in between her pants, she says, “You do taste better than the frosting.”

Tzuyu blushes and chuckles at that. She’s glad that aside from that, Mina doesn’t tease her, so she traces Mina’s face with her fingertips. Mina is catching her breath when she feels Tzuyu shifting and started kissing her neck. She giggles and says, “What are you doing?”

“Finding out how you like it.”

“W-what?”

She hovers on top of Mina, putting her thigh in between Mina’s center to give it some friction. She smiles when Mina arches into her. “Do you like it hard?” She leans in kissing her _fiercely,_ her tongue dancing along the insides of her mouth, meeting her tongue _,_ but the shock catching Mina off guard. She tried matching Tzuyu’s pace but Tzuyu’s _boldness_ is new to her. She groans when Tzuyu pulls back looking satisfied. “Or soft?” She says gently matching her words. She leans in again, slowly this time, peppering kisses into Mina’s lips lightly. And Mina would laugh, getting reminded on their kisses before Tzuyu turned 18. Tzuyu chuckles, thinking the same.

As Tzuyu looks down at her, Mina bit her bottom lip coyly. “Honestly? I just want your lips on me,” she says, dropping her voice to a raspy whisper.

Tzuyu responded by rolling her lips, spreading herself all over Mina’s thigh and began kissing up Mina’s neck to her ear. “Alright… Do you have somewhere specific in mind?” She sucked Mina’s earlobe, and Mina whimpered at the mix of Tzuyu’s tongue moving smoothly on her ear and her words. “ _Here?_ ”

Mina responded by putting one hand in Tzuyu’s _ass,_ pulling her closer, urging her to roll her hips harder, and the other going to Tzuyu’s hair.

“Lower.” She managed to say.

Tzuyu nods, then ran her tongue along Mina’s neck, settling in her pulse, but not hard enough to leave a mark. She knew better. Tzuyu smiles at Mina’s appreciative gesture by pushing herself up, rubbing their bodies together.

When she felt a gentle scrape against her scalp, she danced her tongue along Mina’s collarbone.

Mina giggles, and lets Tzuyu explore her body. When Tzuyu has settled in one of Mina’s breasts, she grabs the ponytail on her wrist, tying Tzuyu’s long hair swiftly. Tzuyu just looks up to her in question, but doesn’t let go of her nipple in between her lips. Mina chuckles and pulled Tzuyu closer, completely entranced and aroused.

“Lower.”

She props herself up when she sees Tzuyu settling herself in between her thighs. She raises her eyebrows at this and says, “Are you sure?”

Tzuyu just shrugs, then nods.

Unlike her other members, Tzuyu doesn’t ask. Just started licking the insides of Mina’s thigh, that Mina’s hand immediately went to Tzuyu’s hair, grabbing it, closing her thighs in reflex. But Tzuyu’s hand is faster, she held it in place, stopping it from holding her head in place. She looks back at Mina, and for the first time… _glares at her._

Mina gasps, not getting used to it. But moreover… who knew Tzuyu’s glare can turn her on so badly? Especially when she’s right there… close to her source of need.

Tzuyu licks her up one more time, and grins, “I can mark you here, right?”

“W-what?”

Tzuyu smiles and kisses the spot, _so close to her center_ briefly, _looking innocently_ at Mina. “Here?”

Mina just nods slowly, not really sure how to proceed. No one has ever thought.. of doing that..? Except…--

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tzuyu started sucking. It tickles, and every suck is sending jolt in her body… and more importantly…--

“Tzuyu, inside, _please._ ”

Tzuyu hums, but squeezes her thighs to tell Mina her hands are quite busy at the moment.

Mina whimpered at the sensation, but rolls her hips up, begging for _anything._ She would later blame two of her unnies for even introducing the idea to Tzuyu.

Mina sighs, when Tzuyu _finally lets go_ of her thigh. With one final lick, she looks back to Mina satisfied. “This is my first hickey on you.”

And on any other day, Mina would’ve laughed, ‘cause Tzuyu just sounded like she’s bragging about getting a ‘star’ in kindergarten. She catches her breath, but ends up saying, “Want to give me some more?”

Tzuyu grins then kisses a spot on her other thigh, “Here?”

Mina mimics Tzuyu and _glares at her._ “Maybe later. I need you inside, _now._ ” Her face softens and creases her eyebrows, not really used with the expression. “ _Please?”_

Tzuyu laughs, seeing someone else frustrated instead. And Mina is highly considering strangling someone if Tzuyu continues to tease her.

“Okay.”

Mina whimpers as Tzuyu started to turn lavish attention to her folds, dancing around, collecting its wetness.

_"More."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Lots of Swimming Lessons


	8. Lots of Swimming Lessons [MoMiTzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo teaches Tzuyu how to swim. Things get heated. They bring it in the bedroom where Mina is waiting happily. MoMiTzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost PWP, ngl. And also anti-climatic at the middle in attempt to stick to the (barely there) plot. Also, borderline OOC. (Oh well, who am I kidding. Most only here for the smut)
> 
> For reference: on Likey era: Momo has light brown hair, Mina has black, Tzuyu has red.

* * *

It was a mixture of warm and cold~~

Tzuyu’s lower half now submerged in the water, feeling the warmth she needed against the cold November breeze in Japan.

She sighs as she lowers herself in the water to keep her upper-half warm.

Tzuyu should really be the last person Momo should ask to go on a swim... Seeing as she's very afraid of the water (more of drowning really), but here she is, awkwardly hopping one foot to another, watching Momo swim like a mermaid in the pool around her. It went from Momo inviting her to the pool telling her she could just be there, playing on the water with her feet, to Momo teaching her how to swim.

* * *

_“Come with me, Tzuyu~~ Let’s swim!”_

_Tzuyu blinks back at Momo. Not knowing how to_ outright _decline. She looks back to Mina, who’s lounging comfortably on the couch, not moving an inch, clearly emerged with her Switch. They both know better than to disturb her… Not when she’s already glaring at the screen, sticking her tongue out. They all know what happened to_ Jihyo _(Jihyo… their beloved leader… who broke through Mina’s concentration, defeating the big boss in whatever Mario game she’s playing, had been_ berated _by Mina) She sighs, dawning on her that she’s now the_ only _target of Momo’s current venture. “I don’t know how to swim, unnie. Did you forget?”_

_Momo laughs, continuing to rummage through her luggage, probably looking for her swimsuit. “I know, I know. But you could just play in the water! It’ll be fun! Come, come!”_

_Every time Momo says they’ll have ‘fun’, Tzuyu gets goosebumps. Why is she always stuck in a situation like this? Why does she always get the shorter end of the stick every time they drew lots? Why can’t they just stick with their ‘sub-units’ when it comes to rooms allocations. She’s used to Dahyun and Chaeyoung. They are Tzuyu’s comfort zone._

_All those questions left unanswered as Momo throws her a pair of swimsuit. She looks back in question…_ She has gotta be kidding her. _A 2-piece suit… No way._

_Momo just giggles, walking towards her, throwing another shirt. “That’s my only extra. Wear this over it.”_

_Tzuyu looks back at her with worried eyes. “Uhm… How about I just get some shorts and~~”_

_“No one will see, Tzuyu! Didn’t you know? They gave us privilege to use the pool after the allowed time! Manager-oppa is the best, right?!”_

_She sighs, highly_ not _convinced. She looks to Mina to ask help but seems like the girl is more interested in finishing her game than to help out poor little Tzuyu._

_Seeing Tzuyu, still having doubts, Momo decides to use her ultimate weapon. “You know… I forgot what the date is today. Hmmmm…”_

_Tzuyu slowly looks up to Momo and pouts, “Unnie… that’s unfair.”_

_“What was that, Tzuyu? What date is it?”_

_Tzuyu sighs, gripping the…_ offending _2-piece in her hands. She looks down, not having the energy to look at Momo’s waiting smile. “November 28.”_

_Momo laughs and then puts her hand in Tzuyu’s shoulder, the other in her chin, pulling it upwards to look at her. “Uh-huh. You know what that means?”_

_Tzuyu sighs, looking up, her face now adorning the pout she uses to everyone to get out of any situation. But unfortunately for her, Momo’s will is stronger. “It’s your Birth Month's half. And we have to do anything you want.”_

_Jeongyeon and Momo had declared... to_ fully _maximize the benefit of their birthday. They shall split the month of November into half, both girls celebrating their birthdays 2-weeks long. Jeongyeon had came up with the idea, but obviously Momo had benefitted from it, savoring her brithday, celebrating it for a prolonged period of time. Honestly? The things they come up with are just ridiculous at this point, Tzuyu had no energy to fight it._

* * *

Tzuyu was supposed to be just there, sinking her legs onto the water sitting on the ledge, laughing with Momo. But after Momo pulling her on to the pool, and her clinging to Momo, wrapping her arms and her legs around the older girl, she’s now… _wet._

Momo keeps laughing at her, telling her she’s _not_ gonna drown in an almost 6ft pool. But Tzuyu can never be too sure.

She turns around quickly when Momo wraps her arms around her torso. She wraps her arms Momo’s neck in return. “Are you having fun?”

Momo giggles and nods.

“Why didn’t you just ask other members?”

Momo shrugs, “They’re busy.” And then laughs, “Besides. You’re my roomie. We should spend time together. Are _you_ having fun?”

Tzuyu glares at her, “Do I look like I’m having fun?”

If Tzuyu doesn’t look like a wet puppy, her glare would’ve worked. “How about I teach you how to swim?”

Tzuyu shakes her head fervently. “No.”

Momo whines, “Please?? I’ll be a good teacher! I won’t let you drown! Pinky promise!!”

Tzuyu sighs. How come every time it’s Momo’s birthday, she seems to grow _younger_ than older??

* * *

They could swear it started out all _innocent._

Tzuyu _trying to float,_ holding onto Momo’s hands, as she paddles. Or her lying on her back, and Momo supporting her back. Tzuyu might even say, there was a split second she _swam._

Momo is surfaced at the other end of the pool, running her fingers through her hair before resting her elbows up on the edge of the pool, shouting praises at Tzuyu. Tzuyu closed her eyes and felt the sudden warmth inside her. She supposes… whatever she does, Momo would always tell her she looks pretty, or she’s doing great. Momo will always be there to tell her it’s okay.

But… Momo is Momo…

A sudden _splash_ of water hit Tzuyu’s face, and before she knows it, Momo is already a few feet from her, laughing wildly. “Unnie!! You said you wouldn’t drown me!!” She’s exaggerating, yes. But Tzuyu is _not_ someone you splash multiple amount of water on her face, alright??

Momo laughs, continuing splashing water to Tzuyu, _actually_ in intervals, almost waiting for Tzuyu to hit back. “If you drown, I’ll CPR you.”

“Now, I’m _legitimately_ fearing for my life.”

“Hey! I was a life guard once!”

Tzuyu looks at her in disbelief, “ _When?”_

“Summer job.”

At the sudden pause, Tzuyu took this time to fight back, and splashed water towards Momo. “If you drown… we’re both dead. ‘Cause I will probably _try_ to save you, and drown at the process”

“Your feet can touch the floor! You’re not gonna drown, Tzuyu!” Momo said in between laughs.

Within seconds, there were waves and giggling, and laughter coming for both girls.

When their arms got tired, Tzuyu started _hopping_ towards the steps of the pool. Momo swam another lap before following Tzuyu.

As Tzuyu relaxed, casually paddling her leg, she props herself on the steps, sometimes letting down her head to wet her hair. She looks up, when she feels hands, _dangerously_ running through her legs. Then she’s met by Momo grinning widely at her.

“I’m so hungry.”

Tzuyu laughs as Momo settles between Tzuyu, encircling her arms around Tzuyu’s waist. “Of course you are.” Momo leans in to Tzuyu’s chest, and Tzuyu used her hand to fix Momo’s hair. “Should we go up?”

Momo shakes her head then looks up to Tzuyu, “Not yet.”

“I thought you’re—”

Tzuyu’s breath hitched when Momo’s hands went from her waist, to her thighs, gripping it so she can wrap Tzuyu’s legs around her waist. Tzuyu’s legs followed almost as if on instinct – being under water and all. “Tzuyu, we haven’t… _been together_ yet. We have time now.”

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

Damnit.

Tzuyu slowly nods. Momo gives her a lopsided grin before leaning in to kiss her. Tzuyu could swear, they’re getting riskier and riskier.

Tzuyu closes her eyes, _just feeling it._

It’s ironic… How she had always wanted Momo. Because she’s… _innocent._ Just like she is. Yet, she hasn’t been with her… _yet._

3 hours with Chaeyoung,

3 weeks with Nayeon,

3 days with Mina.

A little grey area of her being tossed between the two.

How long does she have with Momo?

She runs her fingers through Momo’s hair, as she angles herself, kissing Momo better, letting her tongue explore Momo’s mouth, even dancing with Momo’s tongue. She moans, as she becomes _familiar._

When she pulls back, she meets Momo’s eyes.

Her lips part slowly. And as if on trance, she leans in again, kissing Momo’s lips softly. Momo accepts it. Kisses her back, matching Tzuyu’s pace. She supposes, Momo is like a mirror. Won’t push, won’t ask.

She stops when the air blew cold winds hitting her skin, making her pull Momo closer. Even though she starts feeling hot _inside,_ seems like nature is telling them to get a room.

Momo though, starts kissing her neck, peppering it with small kisses. Tzuyu hums, leaning in, rubbing herself in Momo’s torso. It’s small, but Momo feels it. Momo repositions her hands in Tzuyu’s thigh, squeezing it, and Tzuyu (if she didn’t have the _best_ self-control _the world has ever seen) would have_ moaned. Momo trails kisses into Tzuyu jaw until she reaches her lips again.

Momo hums and then pulls back. “I want to taste you.”

Tzuyu bites her lip, quickly looking around. There’s _no way,_ there has to be cameras in here _._ “How?” Surely… Momo won’t… Not out here at the open?

Momo giggles, “I guess, now we _should go up.”_

Tzuyu looks at her confused, “We can’t. Mina-unnie is there.”

Momo kisses her one more time and then says, “And?”

_Oh._

* * *

From the pool towards the elevator, and the elevator ride itself… it is as if _nothing_ happened. Tzuyu would almost think Momo’s mind is now filled with food instead of _that._ But once the door to their hotel room was closed, before Tzuyu can even lock the door, Momo has already pushed her against the wall, and Momo’s lips smothered Tzuyu’s in another hungry kiss.

"Mmph-wha-" Tzuyu tried to argue as her words became muffled gasps, her hands pushing on Momo's shoulders as she tried to shove the other girl off, "Sto-mmsto…" Her words got lost in between Momo's lips as she finally succumbed to the brunette and let her own hands gets tangled in her dark red locks.

Mina had become confused first by the scene playing out in front of her and had been watching intently from her place by the couch. She was waiting by them, while playing at the couch when she hears a thud. As soon as she recognizes what’s going on, she clicks her tongue, undeniably getting turned on as the two of them have it, clearly not noticing her. But she’s fine with it. So _so_ fine with it.

She could no longer just watch though as her hands began sliding up her stomach and towards her breasts, Mina's nipples already hard and firm as they peaked out through the material of her tank top.

It was _Mina’s_ moan that made the two stop.

Tzuyu looks at her, even from afar, Mina could tell, _darkly._ She stutters, “Mina-unnie… I… we—”

Mina laughs, and _stopped_ touching herself. She stood up from the couch then walked dangerously slow towards the two, gliding across the room almost like a feather: silent and light, not removing her eyes from Tzuyu. At this point, Momo had already resumed kissing Tzuyu’s neck, not without grinning at Mina. And… Tzuyu still hasn’t moved, caught up by Mina’s stare.

“Had fun at the pool?”

Tzuyu can barely nod as Momo’s hand now snaked its way in between her robes, playing with the cloth of Momo’s swimsuit. She knows they should stop… _probably,_ but her body is aching at the motion of Momo’s skilled hand and lips.

“I hope you didn’t start without me.” Mina says, now just feet away from the two. She keeps her eye contact with Tzuyu, who seems to be frozen at her place. She puts her hair behind her ear gently. And then she starts untying Tzuyu’s robe. Momo and Mina both smirk when Tzuyu gasps as Momo start rubbing her center, still over her swimsuit.

“Tzuyu, remember… _our proposition?”_

“Y-yes.”

Mina turns back to Tzuyu and then kisses her lips softly, opposite to Momo’s assault on her neck, and then now her shoulders. “Thoughts about doing it now?”

Tzuyu chewed on her lip. She can feel the hotness pooling down _there,_ and the pressure building in her abdomen. “I need a safe word.”

Both Momo and Mina, _momentarily_ stopped what they were doing, and pulled back to look at Tzuyu.

“ _What?_ ”

The first time they told her about a… _threesome,_ the first thing she did is run towards Jeongyeon and asked her about it (cluelessly at the time). Jeongyeon was perplexed at first, and was ready to whip both Momo and Mina until they’re begging on their knees. But still, the more pressing issue is that she still has an unfinished powerpoint presentation for Tzuyu’s Sex Ed, and she doesn’t need any _segue_. So she gave Tzuyu a brief course about it. And a reminder… to _ask for a safe word._

_“It doesn’t matter what you’re doing, if it’s_ too much, _don’t shut your mouth and wait ‘till it’s over. Use a safe word. You can always trust the members to respect that.”_

“I don’t know if I can take it. But… if it’s too much. We can stop, right? I… maybe you can push me to do more, I’m not sure. But I’ll know when I _can’t_ take it. So I need a safe word.”

Mina _would almost_ laugh. ‘Cause even at this point, Jeongyeon had clearly build walls around Tzuyu, almost too high. Tzuyu… Jeongyeon’s chosen girl. _Probably_ the only one who is _fully equipped_ for this.

_Safe word._ Like this is some kind of BDSM activity? _What even?_ Well to give Jeongyeon credit… this is… _a group activity._ Something out of the ordinary, so Mina will tip her hat to that.

Still, she wouldn’t tease Tzuyu about it. Because if she does, then Tzuyu would absolutely come running and banging doors on Jeongyeon’s hotel room.

“Okay. Safe word it is.”

Mina nudged Momo’s hand. And Momo whines as she pulls it. Mina pulls both of them towards the bed, guiding them gently, but deep inside, she’s shaking in anticipation. _3 days_ with Tzuyu. And a little tug of war with Nayeon because the girl _won't_ accept defeat that easily. She didn’t know she’ll get this far this early, but she’s not gonna complain.

When they’re settled on the bed, Momo peeks into Tzuyu, “Right. Safe word. So?”

_“Crabs.”_

Momo’s and Mina’s jaw drops. “ _What?”_

Tzuyu just shrugs, “I don’t like crabs.”

Momo laughs and Mina follows right after. “Okay, crabs it is.”

Before diving into it, Momo grabs the beer, waiting to be opened at the night stand. “So… _beer?”_

* * *

Both girls look at each other with smirks on their faces, leaning in and kissing each other as their hands start their movements once more.

Mina was now straddling the _red head_ as one hand ran up and down Tzuyu's abdomen and chest while the other gripped her hair, angling Tzuyu to give her more access.

Momo's hands had now made untied Tzuyu’s bikini, discarding it on the floor, and began massaging her breasts, her fingers alternating between pulling and squeezing her nipples as she watched her Mina and Tzuyu _heavily make out_. They were moaning and grunting, as Mina starts riding Tzuyu’s thigh, and the sight of them so eager and horny making her grow warmer between her thighs.

“I can't believe this is happening.” Momo purrs, her voice even raspier from the intense anticipation growing inside her, blowing warm air against the inside of Tzuyu’s thighs, making her shiver. Mina can't help but whimper when the Taiwanese moves her hand to the inside of her thigh as well, her other hand coming up to rub her arm. “Hmmm. Tzuyu. I don’t think I’ve told you how hot you look on _my_ bikini. I don’t think I can look at it the same.”

'’T-thanks, I guess?'' Tzuyu adds shakily. Her mind wants to push their hands away, but her body warms from their touches, begging for more.

‘'You two are _so hot_.'' Mina husks, squeezing down on the red-haired girl’s waiting hand, her other hand going to Tzuyu's shoulder to steady her rhythm. Mina can't help but moan this time, making the girls smirk. The younger Japanese starts to tense when Tzuyu starts moving her hands in her body, dancing her fingertips along Mina’s breasts.

Mina is the first to deepen it: swiping her tongue along her Tzuyu’s, making the Taiwanese open her mouth and allow the raven-haired girl’s tongue to dive in, exploring the ridges of her mouth. Tzuyu moans into the kiss and begins to swirl her tongue around Mina's, pulling back every now and again to bite the shorter girl’s bottom lip. Both of their hands are starting to grip almost painfully tight, but all it does is turn Mina on even more.

She moans out into the room when the girls separate as far as they can, their tongues dancing together in clear view for Mina's eager eyes.

Their hands find their place again and they both turn to the raven-haired girl. Tzuyu's hand finally makes its way to Mina's crotch, cupping it but not pressing down.

As the raven-haired girl looks down at the hand between her legs a soft hand comes up and grabs her chin, making her head turn to the left. A rather loud moan reverberates from the raven-haired girl's throat, making the Taiwanese smirk proudly.

Before Mina can process it, Momo's lips are on hers, soft and warm. Tzuyu leans back to the bed, watching the two. Momo pulls back, not without giving Mina a quick kiss. She positions herself, back to Tzuyu’s other side, so Mina can lean it and resume her _way_ on Tzuyu. Mina is a trembling mess already, she's never been this turned on before in her life.

'' _so_ hot…'' Momo groans as she watches them kiss, her hot breath blowing along Tzuyu’s jaw. The dancer starts to raise her hand further under the younger’s chest, starting to trace over her ribs.

Tzuyu finally presses down with her hand and Mina sees stars, moaning out rather loudly but the sound is swallowed up by the Taiwanese's mouth. Momo leans forward and starts kissing Tzuyu’s neck all warm and wet open mouthed kisses. Her hand moves up to cup Tzuyu's breast now, kneading them roughly, earning another sound of appreciation from the girl. Tzuyu can already feel how _wet_ Mina is and she can't help but pull back from the kiss and look down at her hand movements. Momo see's this and uses her free hand to grab Tzuyu's jaw this time.

''My turn'' She husks, leaning in and connecting their lips harshly, slipping her tongue in soon after. Mina sees the action and leans in, sucking and nibbling on Momo's neck; _still careful_ not to leave dark red marks behind. Mina can't stop clenching her thighs now; silently begging Tzuyu to speed up her movements; it makes the Taiwanese smirk against Momo’s lips.

Momo pulls back only to lick her lips. She looks at Tzuyu hotly and then says, “ _I want to taste you.”_ Almost like a child begging for a candy. (Well, metaphorically, the comparison should fit)

'"Mina move over.'' Momo orders; tapping at the raven-haired girl's thigh. Mina gets the idea and moves to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed. The dancer shoves Tzuyu down into the middle of the bed, pulling her knees.

''Mina get the other side.'' She asks, looking up at Mina. Tzuyu lets out sexy little whimpers every time the dancers hand smooths over her ass, lightly scratching at times.

''On your back'' Mina states. The Taiwanese's hands start to stroke at her own stomach and inner thighs, relieving some of the tension in her muscles. Mina expects Momo to make a move but she just sits there, watching Tzuyu squirm with need. The youngest breathes out a sigh of frustration when no one makes a move to touch her, griping tightly to her own thighs; but still no one makes a move.

Mina watched the scene silently, following the Taiwanese's hand movements.

A loud moan escapes her lips as she starts to move them, separating her lips and rolling her finger for Momo to see how wet she is, encouraging her to make a move. She sees Momo shift against the mattress. Momo's hands are just about to reach wet heat when she holds her movements and looks up at the very quiet raven-haired girl to her right.

She sees Mina, licking her lips, looking at Tzuyu’s center. Before, Momo can dive into Tzuyu’s wet folds, Mina slipped her fingers inside Tzuyu, almost unprecedented. Tzuyu whimpers and Momo whines.

“Ahh~ _This_ is _my_ turn, Minari!”

Mina chuckles she spreads the Taiwanese's legs wider to put her on full display. Without pulling out, she kisses Tzuyu right on the lips. Then she whispered hotly on her lips, “ _Baby,_ I’ll _ride_ your face as Momo _eats_ you. Tap _anything_ 3 times, if you want to stop, okay?”

She waits ‘till Tzuyu nods. Then she kisses her again lightly, “You are _so good._ ”

She chuckles when Tzuyu blushes.

With one more look, she positions herself on top of Tzuyu, putting both thighs at the side of her leg. She closes her eyes and groans as she can feel Tzuyu’s hot breath against her center. She finally pulls her fingers out, and hears Momo’s delight.

She lowers herself slowly, waiting ‘till Tzuyu starts the pace. She brings her fingers, with Tzuyu’s juice up to her lips, moaning at the taste. _She can never get enough._

She moans louder when Tzuyu starts lapping on her. Mina visibly gulps as she fails to move from the position she's in. Mina squeezes her eyes shut as her fingertips are slid through slick folds and a moan of relief is heard from Tzuyu.

''So wet…'' Momo finds herself saying before she can stop herself. She looks up to find Mina biting her lower lip, closing her eyes in _pure satisfaction_ while she slowly _rides_ Tzuyu’s face. _Is she that good already?_

Tzuyu's hips slowly start to grind rhythmically against the hand pressed against her core. Soft breathy moans leave the Taiwanese's lips as Momo moves her hand over her clit.

''Unnie, _please.''_ Tzuyu groans out.

“Give it to her _good_ , Momo. _She deserves it._ ” Mina says in between her moans.

Momo’s eyes darken at the sight, momentarily pulling her fingers from Tzuyu’s center, much to the youngest’s displease. She had never seen Mina _that into it._ To be fair… she hasn’t seen Mina being eaten out like this as well.

She didn’t know it will _be this_ intoxicating. Is the AC on? She can feel every inch of her on _fire._ Which is ridiculous because she and Tzuyu supposedly hasn’t eve dried themselves.

 _''Please,_ do something, unnie.'' Tzuyu whines out, gripping lightly at the sheets next to her hips, spreading her legs wider. Mina audibly whimpers at the sight before her, she's too far gone to leave now. Before Mina can lean down and touch Tzuyu again, Momo had started to place open mouthed kisses all over Tzuyu's center. Tzuyu’s sounds of appreciation grew louder and higher pitched, leaving her mouth between gasped breaths. Tzuyu's head lulls back when the brunette starts up a slow pace.

Momo finally pulls back and pushes in harder than before and her fingers hit home, right down to the last knuckle. All three girls gasp in unison at the intrusion.

Watching the sight in front of her, Mina starts feeling herself.

A muffled _‘faster’_ was heard, followed by more sounds of pleasure, making Momo’s mouth at a quicker pace than before. Momo does as she's told and starts thrusting at almost twice the speed, making sure to savor as many juice she could. She closes her eyes at the taste.

Momo smirks when she sees Tzuyu face contort into a look of determination, her head being pushed back into the pillow. Momo starts to rub harsh circles over her swollen clit, making the Taiwanese's thighs clench.

Momo pulls back a little, replacing her tongue with two of her fingers. She was far too gone at this point, the ecstasy is almost _physical_ in the room. With hooded eyes she says, “Harder Tzuyu. Make Mina scream.”

Mina groans, not expecting Momo to watch her as much as she’s watching her.

Tzuyu hums, sending vibrations towards Mina. Mina's moans ascend higher and higher until her whole body freezes and her breath catches in her throat. There is a moment of silence as she hits her peak, her back arching violently. Momo continues her movements and her fingers in as far as they will go as Tzuyu finally releases the scream that had built up in the silence, echoing into the room as her muscles slowly start to relax. Her body relaxes completely now, jolting lightly with every movement of the fingers on her. It becomes too much and she lazily reaches for their wrists, pushing them away from her.

Momo sees the arousal coating her fingers and can't resist the temptation, taking her digits into her mouth. Mina smirks at her, turning her attention to Tzuyu, seeing a barely there smile playing at her lips as her body continues to hum from the orgasm moments ago.

''You have no idea how sexy you look when you come, turned me on all over again.'' Momo says with a chuckle, reaching over and pulling Mina further into Tzuyu's side. Tzuyu can feel how warm they both are against her hips, lightly moaning when Momo rocks into her. She looks between them both before smirking once more.

* * *

"Keep going," Momo encouraged as she nodded her head and gulped and watched Tzuyu between her legs, her lips staying open and releasing loud whimpers and ragged breaths as her voice cracked out shrill commands, " _Oh my… faster_." She was now rolling her hips and grinding against Tzuyu's mouth as she writhed and twisted, her breasts shaking in reaction to the movements of her body as she begged for more.

Momo could feel her own orgasm quickly again approaching as her legs began to flinch uncontrollably and Tzuyu’s strokes became faster. They had switched positions: with Momo, now lying at her back at the center of the bed, Tzuyu in between her thighs, and at Tzuyu’s back, Mina is there, positioned, fingering Tzuyu as she grind herself to her ass, kissing her back, gripping her hips.

It didn’t take long till Momo had lost control. After only a few more hard and urgent strokes of her skin against her throbbing, tense clit, Momo climaxed loudly and roughly as she screamed out Tzuyu's name, arching up as her body shook.

Momo had reached her own euphoria the same time Tzuyu had and was now heavily panting as she tried to steady her heart and breathing against the mattress. Momo could see something flash in Mina's eyes and felt her stomach summersault when Mina pulled Tzuyu’s hair, urging for her to come close. Tzuyu followed blindly, breathing hard. Mina leaned and tasted Momo in Tzuyu’s mouth.

When Mina was satisfied, Tzuyu started crawling towards Momo, running her tongue and fingertips along Momo’s body. Crawling towards her and climbing on top, Tzuyu straddled the Momo's waist and let her take her tan body in, lowering her body and rubbing herself against Momo's stomach as she moaned.

Momo groans when Tzuyu moved her hand between Momo's thighs and began teasing her, “I’m still sensitive, wait—”

Starting out slowly Tzuyu ran the tips of her fingers up and down Momo's hips and thighs, her right hands moving up to her belly button. Over and over again she ran her fingers up and down the smooth skin as she traced patterns into the toned flesh, Momo seeming to enjoy the feel of Tzuyu's hands as she groaned.

"Does that feel good?" Tzuyu asked sweetly as she moved her hands south, her right now running up and down Momo's slit softly. Momo answered with a sharp breath as she felt Tzuyu playing with her clit again, her body jerking upward as she squealed. _“You’re insatiable, Tzuyu.”_

Tzuyu laughs, “ _Me?_ ” Momo’s the one moving her hips upwards meeting Tzuyu’s _slow_ movements, while Mina’s off at the mini fridge getting water.

She lowers herself, kissing the side of Momo’s face gently, “Should we go slow, unnie?”

"No. I want more" Momo smiled as she moved her pelvis and rubbed herself into Tzuyu's fingers, the red-haired girl preparing as she sped up.

Tzuyu husks out, “ _You’re insatiable, unnie.”_

Momo nods as she rolled her hips. Tzuyu continued to speed up her fingers. Momo mirrors this by fumbling to get inside Tzuyu. She kisses the crook of Tzuyu’s next as she gets a good angle, slipping her fingers inside Tzuyu, catching the other girl off guard as she cried out.

“ _Just like that,_ you feel _so good._ ”

They both feel a dip on the bed, with Mina positioning herself at the back of Tzuyu. Mina kisses Tzuyu’s shoulder. “Add another finger.”

“Are you sure?”

Momo open her eyes, in time to nod. “ _Yes. Just… harder. Faster. I---”_

“Harder?" Tzuyu asked in surprise as she rammed her fingers in deeper and rougher as she added a third, the shriek that came from Momo making her lose her own rhythm a bit, "Like that? You want it like _that_?"

"Yes, _oh yes_ , just like that," Momo nodded as she placed her hands on Tzuyu's shoulders for support, her hips and body now slamming down onto the youngest’s as the sound of her wetness made her whimper, "Right there Tzu, right _ahh~~_ there, just don-don't stop, _don't...ever_...stop."

“Pull out Momo, I wanna touch, Tzuyu.”

“Mina, I can’t even… Ahh~~ Think anymore.”

Mina whines, “Yes. So pull out. And _just feel.”_

Momo had moved her own hand back to its previous place, gripping the sheets. Tzuyu whimpered when Mina runs her hand from behind to cup Tzuyu. Tzuyu grinded her hips to Mina’s hand. “I got you.” Mina whispers, kissing Tzuyu’s shoulder. “You’re doing so great.”

"So close, Tzuyu. So close!" Momo was demanding, Tzuyu’s bent fingers pounding harder into the brunette's sweet spot as her thumb flicked her clit.

Momo pulled Tzuyu’s head and kissed her hard on the lips. “Together, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu could only nod and moan as she continued to thrust herself onto Mina’s hand wildly and out of sync, her gasps turning into a string of shouts and screams as the walls of her pussy clenched around Mina's fingers and she orgasmed loudly. The sound of both Momo and Tzuyu’s cry filled the room.

Momo was still riding out her own waves of pleasure when she opened her eyes to see Tzuyu sliding her fingers out of her, Mina doing the same. The younger Japanese sucking and swallowing the taste of Tzuyu as she moaned and smiled.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Lots of Frustration [Satzu]


	9. Lots of Frustration [Satzu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana finds out about the unholy threesome and confronts Tzuyu about it. Ends up lots of sexual tension between the two and them dealing with it... Sexy time ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THOSE WHO WANTS SATZU!!! W-A-R-N-I-N-G-!-!-!

* * *

Sana is a ball of pent-up frustration has become an understatement of the century, _probably_. They’re practicing a new choreography for a pre-recorded year-end stage performance and Jeongyeon has accidentally tripped into her so she snaps and says, “Watch it.”

Nayeon and Mina look at her confused. Jeongyeon laughs and says off-handedly, “Sorry.”

When it happened again, she _snarls_ and says, “I said, _watch it_.”

It stuns Jeongyeon, but she quickly recovered and stutters an apology, raising both of her hands. They all know Jeongyeon is the first to mess on practice but Sana had always laughed it off.

Noticing the tension, “Take five?” Jihyo suggests. Most of them nods and started relaxing.

But before anyone can come and talk to Sana, she leaves the room while saying something about going to the bathroom.

Although, of course, Momo won’t leave her alone. She comes and follows her quickly, saying something about Jeongyeon doesn’t mean any harm. Also something to distract Sana. – and _really,_ Sana couldn’t care less.

But Sana doesn’t have the heart to shut her up. Even when she’s adding fuel to the fire. The fire which is Sana’s sexual frustration.

* * *

 _Momo plopped down the couch where Sana is currently lying down using her phone._ _“She tastes so good.”_

_“Dahyun?” Sana said off-handedly, not taking her eyes off of her phone._

_“Yes. But also Tzuyu! Sana, she tastes so good!_ _I couldn't get enough--_ _”_ _Momo said_ casually, _while squeezing Sana's thigh._

_What the_ _fuck…?_

_Sana dropped her phone almost to her face and swallowed a lump in her throat,_ _“You… you had sex with Tzuyu?”_

_This… is it._

_Suddenly, an image of a_ cackling _Jeongyeon crossed her mind. And a reminder… that Jeongyeon had warned her about this. But she didn’t expect Momo to be with Tzuyu before her. Not this soon. What… even?_

_“Yes! Me and Mina!”_ _Momo says with too much enthusiasm than Sana would like._

_Great… seems like everyone’s tasting Tzuyu except Sana._

_“That’s great…”_ _Sana said in reply, her voice wavering. She brushed her arm as a cold shiver run through her arms. She immediately wanted to stop the conversation... But what is Sana gonna do? She doesn't really have the heart to decline Momo a listening ear._

_"Jokbal is great but Tzuyu is like... you know." Momo did her infamous circle, and Sana looked at her confused._

_"...okay? I literally have no idea what that means." Sana blinked her eyes fast and raised her eyebrows._

_Okay, safe to say, she shouldn't have said 'That's great.' Because then she's gonna have to sit through Momo moaning about Tzuyu._

_"It's just like this… Like, your mouth waters at the taste! And you don't ever feel so full, y'know?"_

_No. Sana doesn't know because she hasn't been with Tzuyu. Doesn't Momo know?!_

_"And Sa-tang, she... Ooohhh... When she goes down on you! I feel like Nayeonnie should sleep with her more, y'know? They do this weird thing that makes your toes curl."_

_Sana looked at her aghast, but no words came out of her mouth, because she was too shocked to say anything._

_Okay, no, no, no! Nothing that came out of Momo's mouth was making Sana feel good. On the contrary, Sana was about to vomit. What the fuck is she saying?!_

_But of course, what she said was:_ _"I disagree but go on."_

_"Ahh~~ And then Minari... She was so hot when she came! And she really was so into it!! And Ah~~ We should have done it sooner! It sets the mood and made me even wetter."_

_..._

_“Wait, what?” No… “What… do you mean?”_ _It can't be... Did she hear her right?_

_Sana licked her lips as she refocused on Momo’s words. She gripped her arm tight that Momo looked at her confused. But Momo seemed to ignore it and said, "While Mina’s riding Tzuyu’s face, I’m--"_

No. No. No… _This is **enough.**_

****

_“You had… a… No… You… a threesome… with Tzuyu?” She wanted to close her eyes and stop the images flashing in her mind. But she needed to look at Momo’s eyes to confirm the truth. “You and Mina?”_

_“Yes!" Momo exasperates. "Have you not been listening??”_

_Sana dropped her hand from Momo’s arm like she’s been burned._

_And she had._

_Painfully._

_Almost physically as well, as her fingertips tingled with a burning sensation, quickly travelling to her heart._

_No..._

_Tzuyu would never._

_Not… a freaking…_ threesome.

_Didn’t she just had her first? What was she thinking?_

_Was Mina that…--_

_“I thought you had just been with her separately!” Sana screamed in frustration._

_Sana doesn't know which is worse…_

_The fact that Tzuyu hasn’t even given her a chance to be with her…_

_Or…_

_A threesome..._

_What the_ actual **_fuck_** _._

* * *

So yeah… Sana is fuming.

Apparently, Tzuyu can have sex with Nayeon thrice (or five times or _hell_ even 10 times in a row -- she doesn't even want to keep track anymore); like Nayeon _is sooo_ good that Tzuyu immediately wants repeat performance(s) - and Sana knew this because, well, it’s Nayeon. Girl _wouldn't_ shut up about it. They have become so comfortable with each other that Nayeon doesn’t even have to be discreet about it. All the stolen glances and secret kisses - intimacy that is supposed to be kept behind closed doors has been rubbed in everyone’s faces for the past _months._

Nayeon just grabs Tzuyu whenever she feels like it and kisses her right in the mouth with tongue(!!!!)

And okay, Sana drafts it as Tzuyu staying in her own comfortable bubble. Tzuyu probably doesn't want to explore very much _yet_ so she sticks with Nayeon just as Dahyun was kind of the same with her. And _sure_ , Sana had been with Nayeon before too, so she knows how good Nayeon is.

(But Sana likes to think she's good as well?! Just that… Tzuyu wouldn't know because she wouldn't let her!!!)

And that was _justified_ in Sana's mind...

Until now.

Because _apparently,_ Tzuyu was ready to have a _fucking_ threesome with Momo and Mina than to have sex with Sana.

If this is a test then Sana is about ready to fail.

She was ready to give herself to Tzuyu (saving herself for about a year if this continues – with her birthday coming in less than a week) but Tzuyu can't see it, **refuses** to see it.

Tzuyu told her once... That Sana's _aggressiveness_ scares her... That Tzuyu doesn't like it rough and fast and--

 _Really,_ Sana has been playing by Tzuyu's rule for so long.

She has turned down her vixen and sexual prowess down a notch so she can have her...

And how does Tzuyu repay her? How does Tzuyu reward her self-control?

By having sex with pretty much everyone else instead of her.

Sana closes her eyes as she splashed water on her face to calm herself and control her temper, all of Momo’s rant blurred on the background. She remembers her confession, playing it over in her head.

_I want to be your first, your second, your third. If I can have you all to myself, I'd want that too._

Should she have not said that at all? Did that scare Tzuyu more than her ‘reputation’? She thought it's what Tzuyu wanted to hear…

All Sana knows is she's _done_ waiting. She's gonna have Tzuyu.

_Tonight._

* * *

She made sure she sits with Tzuyu in the back of the van. (Had to pull Momo away from clinging to Tzuyu that made her look like a kicked puppy, but a small price to pay if you ask Sana)

She has been leaning in to Tzuyu for the whole ride back home. When she noticed everyone is already sleeping (including Tzuyu), she starts kissing her neck.

Tzuyu slowly wakes up and turns to her, "Unnie?"

She hums, continuing her assault towards her ear.

When she got to Tzuyu's ear, she hears her gasp. She smiles contently.

She pulls back, but immediately cups Tzuyu's face. She looks into Tzuyu's eyes before leaning in. She moans when the taste of Tzuyu’s chapstick meets her tastebuds.

She misses this.

Soon her left hand finds its way towards Tzuyu's pants.

Before she can cup a feel, Tzuyu held onto her hand and stopped her.

She breaks the kiss and sees Tzuyu looking at her apologetic.

“I have my period, unnie.”

_You h_ _a_ _ve got to be kidding me._

Sana closes her eyes and bites her lip hard, biting back a whimper. She can do this. She'll have Tzuyu, one way or another.

She opens her eyes and went back to kissing Tzuyu.

"We can do it in the shower?" She says in between kisses. "Like last time?" She adds, hoping it'll give Tzuyu some flashbacks. Just like she _always_ had.

Dahyun was always horny whenever she's on her period. It should be the same right? This is basic anatomy and human hormones.

But Tzuyu... Is Tzuyu.

She shakes her head and bites her lip, "I... I can't, unnie. I don’t like it when it's messy. Can we do it some other time?"

_Some other time..._ When? After someone else? _Again?_

(Safe to say, Sana is _salty_ )

"No. I wanna do it tonight." Sana insists, her temper already flaring up. She _tries_ to calm herself when she sees the shift in Tzuyu’s face. She lowers her voice and _pleads,_ "Please Tzuyu... I need you," And now... Sana was decreased into a begging mess. It's not even funny.

Tzuyu looks at Sana, and for her part, actually looks sorry. She hums then says, "I... I can _do_ you, unnie. I just... I've never done it when I'm on my period. I don't like it."

No...

This can't do.

Sana can wait for her climax, she has been used to her hand and just her hand anyway. But she _needs_ to know what it's like to be with Tzuyu or else she'll go insane. (She thinks she might actually strangle Momo the next time she hears about how she's now obsessed with Tzuyu's taste... Which wouldn't be that far since Tzuyu is now her new favorite thing.)

How are the other members doing it?

_"I'm sorry, unnie."_

* * *

“Can you exchange rooms with me, pretty please?”

This is weird. She _cannot_ believe she’s going to _Dahyun_ of all people. But she waited 4 days to be sure that Tzuyu is done on her period and if she has to see Nayeon kiss Tzuyu out in the open _one more time,_ she’s _sure_ to rip someone a new one. This is her window. If she doesn’t beg Dahyun now, tomorrow _someone_ else will come to Tzuyu and the sweet girl will say Yes in a heartbeat probably.

“Why? So you can seduce Tzuyu into having sex with you?” Dahyun snorts.

When Sana pouts in response, Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh.

Sana stomps her foot and grips Dahyun’s hands as she holds them with both hands, now ready to _kneel_ in front of her. “Please??”

Dahyun looks at Sana curiously and says, “You do know… that we have Chaeyoung in the room, right? There’s _no way_ that Tzuyu would even let you _flirt_ with her in front of her.”

Yes, there’s also Chaeyoung, who happens to have a hold on Tzuyu since the beginning. Like she had that ‘puppy’ wrapped around her little finger.

Sana could never understand Tzuyu's loyalty to her (best) friend.

How it's alright for Tzuyu to watch Chaeyoung _practically_ make out with someone else in front of her, yet Tzuyu won't even let anyone touch her when Chaeyoung has a sight of it. (Except Nayeon. Sana doesn't know how Nayeon had managed to be the _only_ exception. Was she that good? Or Nayeon just didn’t care?)

See? This is what Sana's frustration is doing in her state of mind. It's messy, it's chaotic, it's unorganized, yet still revolving around Tzuyu.

Momo is right there... Dahyun even.

Sana could slip, right?

This is ridiculous.

_So, so_ ridiculous.

* * *

They were sitting on the floor, reminiscing about the good times this past year, a tradition they had between the three of them during New Year's when Chaeyoung drops it, “Unnie~~ you look… _different.”_

Tzuyu tilts her head to look at Dahyun. Does she look different? Tzuyu didn’t notice.

“I do? Is it good or bad?”

“You look like you just got laid so you tell me.” Chaeyoung slips in _smoothly,_ laughing teasingly at the pale girl.

Tzuyu chuckles. So almost 3 years later and this is what the three of them had become.

Dahyun leans in almost to share a _secret._ She giggles and said, “Sana-unnie had finally broken her _celibacy vow_ or something.”

At _that,_ Tzuyu grimaced.

She lets herself remain silent as Dahyun and Chaeyoung continues the subject, not wanting to participate.

A memory of the night before, burning at the back of her head.

* * *

 _Sana had been_ relentless _, so to speak, in pursuing her. And she really feels bad that she keeps on declining Sana. But what was she gonna do? She was on her period and the only thing she wanted to do on that time of the month, like any other girl, is curl on her bed, cuddle Minjoong, have that hot compress and maybe some Diet Coke – things that her members had happily obliged for her._

_It was Sana’s birthday when Sana looked at her hopeful, her eyes almost watering at the sight of her._

_A surprised dinner was already set for Sana later that night. And Momo had told her to tell Sana she was busy the whole day. And Jihyo and Jeongyeon had warned her not to spoil the surprise (like she had done about 13 times already on the members’ surprise birthdays)_

_So when Sana came to her early in the morning, hugging her tight, burying herself in Tzuyu and had said, “I won’t ask for anything else, just for you to spend the night with me,” it was really painful for her to say no._

_She didn’t forget the pained whine that followed after. “Why? Have you already made plans? This is_ insane, _Tzuyu. It’s my birthday… I_ really _would hate to use that card but everyone’s already busy doing something else.”_

_Yes. Everyone really said they had plans on Sana’s birthday so Sana said it was okay because she already made plans with a friend. Even though everyone knew the girl has been hurt. A little harsh for their member who had always wanted everyone’s affection but her members were strict with the birthday party they had planned – it’s a_ banger, _as Chaeyoung had described._

_She licked her lips before answering, and hoped that Sana wouldn’t feel the fast beating of her heart for the lie that was about to come. “Yes. Maybe next time?”_

_“_ Why do you keep doing this to me?”

_Tzuyu would never forget that way Sana’s voice dip lower, the dejected look in her face evident with hurt: the one she can almost compare to Momo’s face when no one would eat with her, or to Nayeon when no one respond to her, or to Jeongyeon when the dorm is messy._

_But this one is different._

_This one, she knows, is somehow personal._

_Because it’s only directed towards her._

* * *

_The party went as planned and the whole ‘ignoring Sana’s kicked puppy look’ almost paid off when she cried seeing everyone she ever cared for in the small restaurant they rented for her birthday. When she bawled her eyes out when the video compilation of her family and friends in Japan greeting her – the one Momo prepared, the members knew they had succeeded._

_Tzuyu thought she should give this to Sana. She thought she should ‘fix’ the little ‘disagreement’ they had that morning._

_Their leader is spending the night on her family’s house so Tzuyu knew Sana is alone in their shared room._

_So late at night, when she sneaked in and knocked on their door, she didn’t expect Sana to look… thoroughly fucked._

_“Tzuyu?”_

_Still, she smiled softly and said, “Hi. You…” Her heart is pounding when she continued, feeling silly already regretting the whole thing, “Do you still want to spend the night together?”_

_At the back of her head, she expected this. Because earlier that day, she knew that the switch has already been flipped._

_Sana leaned on the door way, closing the door behind her, her robe tightly wrapped around her body. It’s not that hard to figure out she already had done what she needed by the looks of her messy hair. She had too much to drink on her birthday and had been extra clingy… to everyone else but her._

_Sana shook her head, groaning as she looked up. It’s a while before she returned her gaze on Tzuyu but Tzuyu waited._

_Even when Sana_ glared _at her, she didn’t falter. “You just have to be kidding me.”_

_Tzuyu kept her lips pressed in a thin line, and fiddled with her hands._

_“Why do you do this? This chase… did you enjoy it?”_

_When Tzuyu looked at her confused and didn’t say anything, it pushed Sana over the edge. “_ This chase, _Tzuyu.” She points to her and Tzuyu and then smiled sardonically, “Between you and me.”_

_She kicked the door with her foot to pushed herself to the direction of the tall girl. She stood inches from her, clicked her tongue and said, “Don’t say I didn’t try hard enough. I waited… waited until you’re ready. But seems like you have been ready. For so long and for everyone else. You just didn’t want me.”_

_Sana gave her a once-over and said, “Gotta hand it to you. A threesome this early? Coming for_ my _crown, Tzuyu? See, everyone just assumed it was me, when they clearly had overlooked everyone’s baby.”_

_The thing… about words._

_Is when they’re already out, you can_ never _take it back. When the damage is done… whatever comes next, will never fix it._

_Offended, she said, “Frankly, that’s none of your business.” Tzuyu shook her head and took a step back, finding herself hard to breathe, “Maybe this isn’t the time to talk.” Actually… Tzuyu found it in herself_ never _to talk to her. At least not about this. How can a few words ruin such a good memory?_

_She turned around but Sana’s words stopped her, “Stop running away from me and just tell me you don’t want me. Not because of how good I can make you feel, or how I do it_. _Just tell me you don’t want me and I’ll drop it.”_

****

_“It’s not that I don’t want you. I told you I had my period.”_

_She shook her head and laughed bitterly. “This isn’t the only time, Tzuyu—”_

_“Actually, it is.”_

_Sana snapped her head and locked her with her gaze, “Could you be any more dense—”_

_“No. It really is. This is the only time you came to me, unlike before that you couldn’t stop rubbing yourself on me--”_

_Sana’s voice raised, her temper completely out of control as frustration seeps out of her, "_ _Not my fault you seem to be with someone else every second of every day!”_

_Tzuyu’s eyes widen at Sana’s words. The remark on the threesome already hit her harder than it should. But this one… Sana had no right. And this time... Tzuyu knew, she can_ never _forget._

_They both know they were both straight-forward on their thoughts, both unrestraint with it. Sana’s just more… expressive with her emotions. She tends to flare up when full and her anger dissipates right after. But not Tzuyu. Those words... has repercussions.  
_

_Tzuyu pressed her lips in a thin line, but she did manage to raise her head, and look at her to fight a rebut, "And? Am I not allowed to be?"_

* * *

_“What are we doing?”_

After giving Tzuyu about a minute to try and back out Sana flipped them so it was Tzuyu's back pressed against the mattress. Sana leans forward and kisses her. The Japanese's thin lips pressing against her own— moving against her own.

It went on like this for quite a while, the two girls going at each other more roughly than anyone they'd ever been with, Sana clenches her jaw before grabbing the back of Tzuyu's neck and pulling her into the roughest kiss yet— she needs to remind herself that this whole thing is about sex, emotionless and meaningless teenaged sex. When the sun rises, the both of them will have to go back to sharing each other with everyone, no matter how much her heart wishes that wasn't the case.

" _Make-up sex_ " Sana forced her down onto her back and kissed her, the moan both girls simultaneously let out having as much to do with their almost-naked bodies pressed against each other for the first time as the kiss itself. Not that Tzuyu was sure it qualified as a kiss as like before things got really, really heated. Perhaps more so than before as this time Tzuyu was mostly unintentionally rubbing against Sana while Sana was mostly intentionally rubbing against Tzuyu, certain areas in particular making the rest of the red-head's body feel like it was on fire.

“Make-up sex?” She starts kissing Sana back without cutting the intense eye contact between herself and Sana, she wonders what kind of thoughts were swirling inside head right now.

Tzuyu was about to ask what she meant, then Sana brought her right hand down in between her thighs and all of a sudden it was a struggle for Tzuyu to think. She'd never felt this hot with so little foreplay before, but honestly Tzuyu hadn't realised just how turned on she really was until Sana touched her down there, the taller girl blushing furiously as Sana continues to cup her, pressing through the. Then Sana began gently rubbing her and Tzuyu let out a series of undignified moans which again had her blushing but she didn't care.

" _Hmmm._ Gotta end New Year on a good note, right?" Sana whispered huskily around about the same time Tzuyu let out a sharp cry followed by a long moan which probably drowned out those words.

Gone are the days she’ll be waiting patiently for her turn. If Nayeon, Mina, Momo or anyone else is bringing their A-game, then maybe she should too. She's wanted this for as long as she can remember— it's impossible to stop— not when she can feel Tzuyu's breath on her skin, setting all of her nerves ablaze with lust.

"I—" Whatever counterargument Tzuyu had mentally concocted died on her tongue as soon as Sana kissed her. It's a world away from her earlier kiss with Sana, it feels different— _it feels amazing_. She imagines a miniature cartoon angel (Jeongyeon) and devil (Nayeon) on her shoulders, informing her about the pros and cons of the dangerous predicament, trying to convince her to side with one of them. She closes her eyes and forgets all logic and reason, allowing her carnal urges to completely take over.

She kisses back with the same intensity, maybe even more, deciding that she'll just have to write the whole ordeal off as some _experimenting_ in the morning.

Tzuyu tastes like sweet wine and something else that she couldn't exactly name, all Sana knows is that she was right for wanting _this_ as badly as she did because _dear God_ , it feels so fucking good. Her eyes roll backwards— hidden under her closed eyelids— when Tzuyu slips a tongue through her compliant lips.

She can't believe this is actually happening.

Between her birthday and New Year’s Eve… they had ignored each other.

And sure, Sana may partly be blamed. For all the things she had said, she’s sure she had burned every bridge she had with Tzuyu. She was jealous, and she was taking it out on her.

But the next day, when she had to see Momo envelope Tzuyu into another hug and her whispering on her ear, she knew she was just _done._ She’ll take this, and wouldn’t ask for much.

Tzuyu's so lost in the euphoric feeling that her whole body becomes rigid when she feels warm puffs of air on her left calf, she raises her head and Sana smirks at her before trailing kisses up Tzuyu's noticeably tense leg. Tzuyu tries to keep up with Sana's movements but all of her senses were currently captivated by the feeling of Sana's mouth moving higher and higher, _closer and_ _closer_. Sana's intense stare scatters goosebumps all over her skin and sends a fiery shiver down the entire length of her spine.

"Stop thinking," Sana commands in a wickedly raspy voice, reaching behind Tzuyu and expertly unhooking the clasp of her bra without looking. "Just _feel_ ," and fuck, that's exactly what she did _—_ _feel_ — unreservedly losing herself in the feeling of Sana's amazing lips around one of her nipples, the feeling of Sana's tongue repeatedly tracing circles that were sending shot after shot of arousal to her very core. Fuck... _This._ This is _exactly_ what everyone had warned her about.

_Rough, aggressive… and a massive turn on._

Tzuyu actually thinks it's possible for her body to spontaneously combust any second now. She closes her eyes, memorizing the sensations caused by Sana's mouth alternating between her breasts— sucking, licking, nipping. Her eyelids snap open though when she feels fingertips on top of her underwear, she peers down and sees Sana's motionless hand on her still-covered center. "We don't have to if you—"

Tzuyu doesn't even let her finish the sentence, she gets rid of the last barrier on her own, fully exposing her naked self. She honestly didn't need any more convincing but the fact that Sana actually cared about her consent fuelled the fire growing within her. There isn't time for her to decipher or process anything further though because before she knows it, Sana was positioning herself in a way that her face was in between her legs…

Sana’s had countless wet dreams that exhibited this specific image, none of them could've done the real thing justice though... Sana's still just a few inches away but all her concentration was on Tzuyu, _nothing else_. Completely spellbound by the moment— the closeness of her lips to Tzuyu’s sex, close enough for her to feel her drenched center, coating her skin with another onslaught of goosebumps.

Sana's mouth finally touches Tzuyu’s wet folds and she lets out the loudest moan yet. " _Sana_ ," she bites her inner cheek.

She blindly reaches out for Sana once more, forcing herself to act as if she wasn't utterly hypnotized by the pleasure Sana was giving her... The feeling of a slick tongue running up and down the length of her slit, lapping up her seemingly never-ending juices, making her experience a type of pleasure she's never encountered before.

And Sana looks up to Tzuyu from her spot, she knew _the year-long wait_ is worth it when Tzuyu pushes herself up with one arm, the other gripping her hair as Tzuyu looks down hotly on her.

_Yes, yes, yes. Keep your eyes on me, baby, and think of me and only me._

Sana would _even_ forgive Nayeon for hoarding Tzuyu if the end-result is this.

She laps on her out of need more than anything else, as a desperate way to stifle truth, a way to prevent her from saying something too raw. Maybe she’ll even show her how to forget Nayeon.

And just like she (secretly) promised, Sana was making it virtually impossible for Tzuyu to focus on anything _other than her_... She lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when Sana's tongue swipes over her clit causing her entire body to tremble in place, and before she's ready (not that she could've anticipated any of this), Sana's lips were encompassing the sensitive bud, skillfully sucking and massaging— _drowning Tzuyu in unadulterated pleasure_.

She impulsively cants her hips forward, impelling Sana to press a palm onto her flat tummy and keep her in place. " _Yes_ ," she squeezes her eyes shut and blindly snakes a hand down to thread her fingers through the silk hair, instinctively guiding Sana's face deeper as she widened the gap between her thighs. It feels like electricity is surging through her bloodstream, gradually charging every fiber of her being until she felt inexplicably weightless. "S-Sana—" Her words were abruptly cut as Sana's tongue slowly pushed its way through her opening causing another torrent of moisture to gush out of her clenching sex.

What even is her safe word? This is _too much..._ She hastily withdraws her hand from the back of Sana's head, to suppress her screams on a pillow instead. She distractedly tugs on the bedspread, dislocating the garters on its upper corners by tightly balling the material in her left fist. She arches her spine, losing control of her actions and surrendering herself to Sana's ministrations.

When Sana noticed that Tzuyu wasn't making any more sounds. Wanting to check she hadn't knocked the other girl unconscious Sana reluctantly pulled her aching mouth and sore fingers away from Tzuyu, then lifted her head up and took a good long look at the beautiful red-head lying beneath her. It was touch and go for a few long seconds, then Tzuyu's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked down at her, the usually willful red-head looking downright bashful.

Her eyes suddenly roll into the back of her head— she's _so_ close to coming, a few more seconds of Sana's tongue inside her and she'll _finally_ get the release Sana has definitely been itching to give her. But as per usual, Sana has to unnecessarily complicate things, pulling away without warning, a sinful smirk displayed on her unearthly face. " _Why would you stop_?"

Sana lets out a low chuckle and Sana curiously raises an eyebrow while Tzuyu seethes in place. Sana obviously wants to rile her up some more and even if Tzuyu hates to admit it, Sana's innate cheekiness was such a turn-on...

" _You made me wait for quite some time. Maybe I should…_ " Sana _teasingly_ circles her finger into Tzuyu’s center while her other thumb wiped her mouth with Tzuyu’s wetness. She licks her lips and moans at the taste, “Now I know why _everybody’s_ obsess with you.” She laughs when Tzuyu's cheeks begin to burn, a deep scarlet tinting her face, ears and neck.

Tzuyu sits up, resting her weight against her elbows to look Sana in the eye. "Don’t be cruel—" Sana presses her thumb onto Tzuyu's clit, interrupting the start of her tirade and forcing her to fall back onto the pillow underneath, helpless. "Unnie..." She covers her face with both of her palms, her limbs quivering as Sana began repeatedly outlining the small bundle of nerves. " _Please just_..."

"Hmm?" Sana evilly stops moving her hand again and Tzuyu grits her teeth, desperately frustrated. "What do you need me to do, _Tzuyu_?"

Tzuyu drops her hands in defeat and swallows thickly before answering in a hushed voice. Why everyone thought it was nice to tease and torture her while she’s _so close_ is beyond her. She was never _this mean._ But everyone seems to be getting amused at this. But Tzuyu is never a complicated girl.

"Just make me feel good." Sana's face softens at the perceptible honesty _but no._ She’s not yet done.

“I should give you an hour of foreplay, then.” An agonizingly slow pace had just started.

“ _What?”_

“Or should I make you _come_ over and over until you pass out?”

The unwanted space between her sex and Sana's mouth quickly disappears, and she is dragged back to the edge faster than she was prepared for. Sana relentlessly laps at her thrumming skin, an experienced tongue sliding across her wet folds. Her body involuntarily starts to shake as the pressure building inside her hits a new peak.

Sana pulls her lips away without warning, but before Tzuyu can complain, a pair of fingers were squeezing through her entrance. Wiggling purposively until Sana was knuckle-deep inside her, until her inner walls were choking slender digits.

"Which one?" Sana starts to move her hand at a steady pace, listening to Tzuyu's moans, interpreting when she should tug her fingers out and when to drive them back in.

" _Just make me come, please_."

"Since you ask _so nicely.”_ Sana whispers out through another teasing smirk before she obediently increases the pace, she then moves her mouth back down to Tzuyu's clit, timing the swipes of her tongue with the thrusts of her wrist. The volume of Tzuyu's screams escalates, rivalling the background music they had going on. This allowed Sana to wrap her mouth around Tzuyu's downstairs lips and begin eagerly sucking up those heavenly juices in between giving more concentrated licks.

Tzuyu’s vision becomes unfocused and she blankly stares at the ceiling, unsure of how to deal with the pleasure that was overriding her senses. She decides to weakly crane her neck, memorizing the image of Sana's godly face pressed between her legs. Their gazes reconnect and Sana mumbles something against her— three simple words. "Come for me. And _say my name,_ and _say it loud. So loud that they will hear it._ "

_Sana._

She said it, _over and over_ as the older girl asked her to.

That name is the only thing she sees when her eyelids meteorically closed. A spectrum of bright colors serving as its background as she uncontrollably clenched around Sana's dexterous fingers. Molten heat explodes inside her tummy as she free falls from an impossible height, physically tensing up and curving her spine as she was utterly shattered by the unearthly orgasm racking through her. She feels her teeth chatter, her voice getting stuck somewhere in her throat while Sana kept moving inside her, drawing out Tzuyu's ecstasy and greedily licking up the sticky juices that were dribbling out of her quivering core.

On the other hand it felt like Sana was currently breathing in nothing but Tzuyu's pussy, that heavenly smell currently making up for all other drawbacks, not that Sana was really dwelling on them as that smell drew her in. In fact when the flavour of Tzuyu’s center hit her tastebuds, Sana lost the ability to dwell on anything for a few long minutes, her body moving into autopilot as she savoured both the taste and the moment.

Her second orgasm strikes her out of nowhere, and she loses her grip around reality the second she reenters the real world.

She suffocates again...

Swearing had been a big no-no for Tzuyu growing up and while she had become a little more relaxed about it and other issues she still rarely used vulgar language – not that Jihyo would even allow her. She can vividly remember Jeongyeon slipping it one time when her toe had hit a foot of the furniture and Jihyo coming to her on a speed of light shutting her mouth shut. But Tzuyu had suspected she wouldn't be able to stop herself when it came to Sana.

Life's breath gets knocked out of her as pleasure tantamount to euphoria pierces through her once more. She instinctively shields her sensitive center with her sluggish right hand when the feeling becomes too much, cringing away from Sana's touch as she silently dealt with the tremors that were still running through her. "Wait," she sucks a sharp breath through her nostrils, trying her best to normalize her highly erratic breathing and heartbeat. She feels a trail of light kisses land on her skin, drawing a track up her body until Sana's lips were yet again a hair's breadth away from her own.

She knows that the minimal proximity between their faces was detrimental and dangerous but she didn't care... Why would she breathe in air when she can breathe in Sana? "S _o hot_."

Sana's lips crash into hers and she feels her calves twitch when she swallows a moan from her the older's mouth. She barely has the strength to kiss back but Sana easily takes the lead, goading Tzuyu's tongue into action.

"Mm, you taste _so_ good, Tzuyu," Sana announces after making out, flashing Tzuyu a suggestive grin. Tzuyu blushes for the nth time tonight, still catching her fleeting breath. Sana had been able to truly admire her handiwork. The messed up sex hair, the light sheen of sweat covering her body, that happy look the younger one who was desperately trying to conceal at least a little bit but failing miserably, oh Tzuyu had never looked better. _(Well not really. At the back of Sana’s mind, there was that time. That time that Tzuyu would smile carefree when the nine of them are together, laughing endlessly – Sana would think she’s most beautiful)_

Best of all Sana quickly positioned herself so she was back on top with Tzuyu writhing in pleasure underneath her, the Japanese eventually moving her lips down to the other girl's neck while her hands move down to her breasts.

Maybe it would have been kinder to just let Tzuyu rest for a while. Let her recover. Let her think things through and decide what she wanted to do next. As Sana should have really backed off. But Sana was consumed by her frustration at this stage and didn't think she could stop if she wanted oo. _And oh how she didn't want to stop_.

All it took was one swipe of Tzuyu's clit with her thumb and the other girl was shaking in her arms and soaking her fingers in cum. Well, technically she was shaking in her arm, that one arm cradling the girl's back and desperately trying to hold her in place. It wasn't easy, but Sana was used to having other girls quivering in her embrace. That's what Sana did here, finding it ridiculously easy to make Tzuyu cum again and again just by continuing to slam her fingers in and out of the other girl's pussy while rubbing her clit.

After that Tzuyu let out an extra loud cry, followed by a whimper, and then pushed Sana away. Sana could have held on if she'd wanted too, but she wasn't so sure Tzuyu could take anymore. Sure, she’s planning to give it really _good._ But the night is still young and she would honestly _be pissed_ if Tzuyu passes out now. They have 6 months of _making-up_ to do.

Sana casually reaches over to grab a water bottle to hand it to Tzuyu.

Tzuyu smiled softly, taking a sip to replenish her energy. This is different from what she has had. It’s _passionate,_ from start to finish. And looking at Sana, she knows this is not where this ends. Sure, she’s been confused to where they stand, and she _has absolutely no idea_ what she did to piss off the older girl, but if this is how they’ll make up, then Tzuyu would get herself ready.

She puts the water bottle back on the table and slowly moved towards Sana. The Japanese moved at the same pace, the two girls meeting in the middle for another make out session, this one slow and gentle yet still filled with plenty of passion.

Wanting to keep Tzuyu in that confused haze Sana quickly went to work on her friend's neck and tits, sliding her lips all over the soft flesh in front of them while her hands gently caressed Tzuyu's chest. Obviously she focused on Tzuyu's nipples, first with her hands then once she had made sure to leave at least one mark which would still be there by the morning Sana moved her mouth downwards so she could spend a few minutes worshipping the soft flesh she found there with her lips and tongue.

Before she can continue though, Tzuyu’s hands stopped her. “My turn.” Tzuyu says, _almost_ in a _breathy_ voice, obviously still trying to catch her breath.

But Sana shook her head. “I’m not done with you.”

_Not yet._

She licks her lips one more time, savoring the remnants of Tzuyu’s taste in her lips.

“If this is how _we_ make-up, then don’t think I’m letting you _shut me up._ ” From her tone it seemed like Sana was expecting and perhaps even looking forward to a long drawn-out fight about this. Tzuyu wasn't going to disappoint her

Sana raised her eyebrows at this and pulled her self up to her previous position, sitting across Tzuyu.

It wasn’t long till Sana is on her back against the mattress, with Tzuyu hovering her. The girl sits on her stomach, stretching her arms over her head.

Sana couldn’t even stop herself from dropping her jaw as she stare in awe.

Tzuyu cracked her neck and then pushed her hair back, tying her hair in a _precise_ motion. She looks down at Sana, _darkly_ as she did so.

When she ready, she licks her lips before leaning down, putting both her hands at side of Sana’s face.

She lowers herself, almost slowly, running her eyes from Sana’s eyes down to her lips.

“I don’t like what you said, _unnie._ It _hurt._ That you would ruin _a good memory._ And if you think, a _few_ orgasms are gonna make me _forget,_ then you have it all wrong.”

Tzuyu starts her assault, holding Sana’s wrist over her head, as she starts kissing the side of her face, rolling her hips to meet Sana’s sex. “I didn’t like how you were _demanding_ to have sex with me. Like I _owe_ it to you.”

Sana trembles in place, fingernails digging into her bedspread as Tzuyu laid kisses and love bites all over her skin. She's been begging Tzuyu to stop teasing her for the past 15 minutes but the Taiwanese ignored all of her desperate requests, mercilessly carrying on with the slow buildup... _a complete opposite_ of Sana’s approach. Sana's wetter than she's ever been— soaking even more.

Having Tzuyu on top of her, _looking at her like that,_ as she nips in her skin, slowly and _deeply, i_ s such a fucking turn on. Blame it on Sana's inherent sinister side but she feels a sense of accomplishment— as if she's fulfilling one of her main goals in life...

“I’m not _demanding._ I’m just… You said you didn’t like it _rough_ and _extreme._ Yet you were ready to have a _threesome?_ ”

“Not that I like to talk about it, but they weren’t _rough_ with me.”

“And I was?” Tzuyu knew a challenge when she heard one, and when they came from Sana she almost never back down.

The way Tzuyu's eyes were firmly fixed on her as if nothing else matters made her toes curl and her palms sweat. It's a conflicting feeling, a blend of elation and pain (the last thing Sana _ever_ wanted to talk about while they were in this position is how _Momo_ and _Mina_ were with Tzuyu, but she _practically_ asked for this— Sana's _sort of_ getting what she's always wanted but she's still pining for so much more...) She wishes she could be with Tzuyu without the guise of unadulterated _lust_ , she wishes she could be with Tzuyu the way they were together in her daydreams. But considering, how the confession went last time, resulting her waiting _6 months_ to have this, then she’s gonna be extremely careful with her confessions.

“It’s not _you.”_

Her eyelids squeezed shut as Tzuyu began trailing the tip of her tongue down her milky thighs.

“Then _what is it?_ ” Sana swallows thickly, shoving away the need to urge Tzuyu and confess the truth. She chooses to bite her bottom lip instead, relinquishing herself to the sensations caused by the way Tzuyu's fingertips were sliding across her slit, up and down, slow and tenacious.

Tzuyu hums and as her fingers finally making contact with Sana's drenched core. She sighs before continuing, “I wanted to be with Nayeon-unnie for awhile.”

_Fuck._

“Mina-unnie _just happened._ ”

Sana thinks she’s _gonna cry._

“But… I touched you when I wasn’t supposed to. _Did that mean nothing to you?_ ”

Blood rushes up to Sana's already-flushed cheeks, and she lets out a high squeak when Tzuyu begins to trace her clit. " _Oh my God_ ," she swears again. The way she touches herself and the way _Tzuyu_ does is so far off the charts.

“This is _my_ pace. I was under the impression _I_ can choose who I want to have sex with at _my_ own time.”

Sana tries to say something coherent but her mind has been completely consumed with the need for her long-awaited release.

"You’re… _slicker_ than I remember." Tzuyu adds, seemingly more amused than anything else. In one fluid motion, Tzuyu was knuckle deep inside Sana, locating her special spot. Sana's hips jolt forward at the sudden burst of pleasure— the situation was a bit unfamiliar _coming_ from someone _else_ and it felt mind-numbingly amazing. Tzuyu hovers over her, reattaching her mouth to Sana's neck while continuing the propelling motion of her wrist, tightening the coil inside her stomach.

Sana feels the pressure in her lower abdomen building up steadily, getting stronger every time the pads of Tzuyu's fingers rub against her innermost walls. She clamps her teeth together, concurrently clutching at Tzuyu's back because she _needed_ to hold onto something. "Don't s-stop," she appeals brokenly, feeling Tzuyu nod against her collarbone before she was swept away in yet another desensitizing kiss.

Their current state feels extremely intimate but it also feels undoubtedly right... As if this entire fiasco was inevitable— intended by almighty fate.

“ _Please,_ apologize and _mean_ it. _I won’t ask for anything else._ ”

Sana was almost taken a back.

Because _that_ right there, is the Tzuyu she _knows._

She wasn’t asking for much. Wasn’t even stopping her ministration to drag the wanted apology from her mouth. Sana even think Tzuyu would be kind enough to make her come even if she doesn’t give it to her.

And it made her more guilty.

She swallows a lump in her throat as she scratches her nails at Tzuyu’s back. All the frustrations she had, quickly evaporating from her as she intertwines their fingers together before she says, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

There was a moment that they locked eyes. _A brief moment._

And then Tzuyu leaned it to give her a quick yet sweet kiss.

Two deep thrusts later, Sana's coming hard around Tzuyu's slender fingers, choking and soaking the pair of long digits. Tzuyu smothers the rush of moans and gasps that falls from her lips, keeping their fiery kiss going. Then there was the matter of Tzuyu pressing herself into Sana's hungry mouth and moaning like she was in heaven, which given the sensations she was feeling Tzuyu half expected to be true. So Tzuyu supposed she was kind of giving Sana mixed messages. She gently continues moving in and out of Sana, helping the older girl ride out her orgasm and come down from her high.

Sana sucks in a deep breath through her front teeth, eardrums pounding from the intensity of her ecstasy, she pants against Tzuyu's cheek, incredibly satisfied. Before Tzuyu can move again, Sana keeps her in place, pressing a kiss to her left temple. A kiss to render herself mute and smother all of the inappropriate confessions that were playing on her lips.

As the post-orgasmic bliss began to wear off, the gnawing guilt began to resurface... Her conscience condemns her for being selfish but she honestly couldn't bring herself to regret what happened. She closes her eyes, deciding to clear her head of all her inconsistent thoughts and savor the feeling of Tzuyu next to her.

* * *

_“Sana… don’t… ever… fall in love alright? Don’t cross that line. Don’t ruin it.” It’s weird… hearing those words from Nayeon as she nips on every inch of her. From her spine up to her shoulders._

_“Why?” Sana breathes out as she keeps herself from becoming a moaning mess. Nayeon had always this effect on her. Nayeon… is just this unstoppable force, no one is strong enough to handle._

_But… wasn’t it better with feelings? Just like those movies they had watched?_

_She hears Nayeon chuckle before saying, “Because love hurts, Sana. It hurts. And trust me… This. Whatever we have with the members? You don’t ever want to ruin it.”_

* * *

Maybe… Sana should have listened to Nayeon well. Maybe… she should have kept the reminder on top of her head all the time.

Sana sighs, preparing herself for the rest of the _battle_... She's in too deep now, she needs to see it through.

So she fastens another smile across her lips and begins to let her hands wander innocently. She sweeps all selfishness to the back of her mind, willing herself to be strong.

She has to deal with the consequences of succumbing to the temptation. Is it worth it? She's not entirely sure, but something in her gut tells her that she would've regretted it more if she didn't experience any of this.

* * *

_Vote[here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132642)._   
  



	10. Lots of Firsts [Nayeon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon looks back at her Firsts and made some realization along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR TZUYU!!!!!! WOOO!!!!! LOTS OF FICS THAT CAME CLOSE TO BEING UPDATED TODAY BUT WE GOT SO MANY CONTENTS I THINK THIS (cos it’s multi-ship) JUST FITS. Just like Nayeon once said, she WILL ALWAYS be OUR baby!! And SMC saying, THEY WILL FOREVER BE THE YOUNGEST IN TWICE!
> 
> Yes, yes, yes!! It’s the greatest time to be a Once! With More & More winning landslide… and Tzuyu’s birthday… and the amount of fluffiness in my timeline and feed. <3 <3 <3

* * *

_The butterfly effect theory… is when a very small circumstance had caused a significantly different outcome._

It’s something that had always fascinated Nayeon. And something… she thinks she can apply to herself as well.

The first time she **had sex** was with **Jeongyeon**. She remembers how it started, ‘cause no matter how things went _down,_ some things she would _never forget._ They had been together through thick and thin. And there's no one else... she'd rather share it with.

It really was _out of curiosity._ All of her non-celebrity friends were talking about it, and she was the only one without experience. And… well… Jeongyeon was there. And she trusted her… _trusts_ her. For all the Romantic Movies she had seen, it all _fits_ that she does it with her bestfriend… Right?

As the saying goes… **_curiosity killed the cat…_**

It’s not like the one written in the books.

There was no fireworks when their lips met.

No goosebumps in her skin as Jeongyeon’s tongue run all over her.

And somewhere in the middle, she even _wanted to stop._

****

_But when she started getting wet,_ somehow by Jeongyeon’s _skillful fingers_ inside her, her thumb that played her clit, or the way Jeongyeon was _biting_ and _nipping_ the inside of her thigh, she started feeling differently.

****

**_But… satisfaction brought it back._ **

When she _first had her climax,_ she knew… she would have no regrets.

It didn’t stop there. Because the day after, she could still feel Jeongyeon’s finger inside her even when she’s across the room, laughing with some other trainees. She could still hear herself breathing hard when she says Jeongyeon’s name… and she could still see Jeongyeon’s face even when she closed her eyes as she comes undone. That same night, she pulled Jeongyeon away from everybody else, pushed her against the door, kissing each other like there’s nothing _else to do._ She loved that _intimacy,_ and the feeling she got from their closeness.

And their dynamic… _worked._

* * *

The first time t **hey mentioned the tradition** was when **Sana** walked in on them.

They were young and didn’t know any better, afraid to label it as anything but that.

So they made up an excuse: a practice is what they settled with. Because it _was._ Or at least that’s where it started.

She hugged Sana tight, and pulled her inside the room settling her at the edge of her bed.

“We’re soulmates, right? Wouldn’t it be better to _share our first_ with one of us?” Nayeon said, her heart pounding, her skin on fire… and not because she was so close to her climax… no.

This time… it _still_ fells like she’s walking on the edge of a cliff.

But Sana’s doe-eyed stare, her mouth opening, is like a gun pointed at her. And she’s one foot away from jumping. Why didn’t she lock the door?

Sana put her fists on her lap and looks up to Nayeon and Jeongyeon, and for a second they would both think she looked like a child. “But…--”

Jeongyeon cleared her throat and put her hand on her shoulder, the other on Sana’s chin, and jerked her face upwards. “We love each other. That’s better than giving it to _some boy_ you probably won’t end up marrying. This… this is keeping it between us… within our circle.”

Somehow, Nayeon felt relieved. That she’s not the only one _in this lie._

* * *

The first time **she had her heart broken** was when she **confronted Jeongyeon** about it.

The four of them were messing around, teasing each other when Momo said, _“Awww~~_ But… But!! What if you two are just in love with each other? Huh? Huh? Roomie, are you _jelly?_ That I slept with Nayeonnie?!”

Yes… Momo has _no filter._

Sana’s birthday is near… and between the three of them, they were throwing in _their pitch_ on who Sana should pick as her first. And somehow… Nayeon and Jeongyeon went from teasing the duo, until Momo reversed the table.

The teasing smirk of the two were there. And if there’s one thing Nayeon _hates,_ is losing. And this, whatever she and Jeongyeon has… is a _touchy_ subject. She knows what Jeongyeon would say, and at the back of her head, she’s not ready to hear it out loud. So she shrugged and flipped her hair, wiggling her eyebrows towards Sana, “Eh. Maybe you should pick me, Sana-ssi. I’m sure Momo told you how satisfied she is, right?”

But Sana just _giggled,_ “Maybe I’ll pick Jeongyeon… so you two can be _jelly_ of each other.” Then she high-fived Momo.

Nayeon bit her tongue for a remark.

Later that night, she and Jeongyeon fall in the same routine. The good thing about additional two people knowing about it is that they don’t have to sneak around anymore. Momo would gladly leave the room and exchange beds with Nayeon and they can go at it at their heart’s desire.

But it’s been _nagging_ Nayeon. So much that it’s the only thing that has been on her mind. Suddenly, _every touch, every kiss, every word_ had a different meaning.

“What if I love you?”

“You know I love you too.”

_If this was a movie… then this is where it ends._

But it’s _not._

It’s reality… and it’s just… _the beginning._

She put a distance between them, and _for the first time,_ stopped Jeongyeon’s advances. They both know there came dent in their dynamic. The sweet kisses were now rushed, the longing stares were now avoided, their fingers no longer searching for each other behind everyone’s eyes. The _bond_ was broken.

“No… I mean…-“

And then, Jeongyeon _completely cuts the thread._ “You can’t. We’re not—“

But Nayeon was ready to save it. She was ready to jump off the cliff and _save_ whatever’s left. “If you tell me we’re not gay then I’m gonna remind you of the countless of times we made each other come undone.”

It shut Jeongyeon’s mouth. She stared at her, and she was searching her face, although Nayeon doesn’t know what. It’s _unfamiliar_ for her… to feel this vulnerable. And later, she would swear, _never_ to be this undefended in front of everyone else.

_“I mean… we’re not in love with each other.”_

What Jeongyeon meant… was she doesn’t feel the same.

And it’s something that will change Nayeon forever.

Because Nayeon _jumped off the cliff,_ on a freefall… and Jeongyeon wasn’t there to catch her.

* * *

The first time they made it **casual** was with **Momo.**

Nayeon just really want to curl herself to bed, and cry, and have ice cream, and maybe put some classic love story on the screen… and all the things girls do when they’re on a break up.

But she doesn’t have that luxury. All she has is Momo’s warm embrace and warm kisses… _and Momo’s love for horror movies._ But it’s fine, she tells herself. The more occupied her mind will be, the better. She doesn’t tell her what happened. And Momo doesn’t ask. Maybe it’s why… Nayeon will forever be grateful.

“You’ve been sad…”

Or _not._

Nayeon hummed but keeps her eyes trained on the laptop.

“You haven’t been… exchanging rooms as well.”

Nayeon stopped munching on her popcorn, but still kept her eyes trained on the laptop. She’s waiting till the next killing montage will start _that_ will definitely give her nightmares and make her run to the Maknae’s room. (She’s a scaredy cat, but Dahyun and Tzuyu are too, so _what?_ ) That’s better than where Momo’s words are going.

Momo sighed and put her hand on her back. “Is it… because Jeongyeon and I had sex?”

_What?_

Damn it. She’s even the first to _move on._ How pathetic can Nayeon be?

She paused the movie and turned her head towards Momo. “You can have sex with whoever you want.” And _wow,_ how she struggled to get that out of her mouth.

Momo looked unsure, “That’s what you said… but… why do I feel like something has changed?”

Nayeon swallowed the bitterness in her mouth and sat up. Before her words can betray her, and the _angry tears_ to fall, she pushed herself to lean in and kiss Momo. “We told you… _right?_ That this is just us showing affections towards each other? That this is just us… _loving each other?_ ”

If Nayeon had just told the truth… maybe this would have turned out differently.

* * *

Behind every smile _are tears falling unseen._

The first time she felt **remorse** … was when **Mina** confessed to her.

_“I think I love you.”_

And Nayeon would almost laugh at how familiar it was. So to pay tribute, she said, “I love you too.” And she does. Every fiber of her being does.

When Mina chuckled and shook her head softly, “Not like that… I…--”

But before they can go any deeper… before the flashbacks come haunting Nayeon, she licked her lips and sighed, “I know what you’re gonna say…” And Nayeon would be reminded of her own heartbreak. She looked at Mina one more time… and wondered… _why?_ Why would Mina fall in love with _her?_ What did she do? _How_ did she deserve it? She doesn’t…-- That’s it… She _doesn’t._

Not when she had learned how to cope.

But as much as she doesn’t want Mina to feel the same… she understood it the first time what Jeongyeon was feeling. Just as she _finally_ knew what Jeongyeon was looking for when she looked at her.

_“I’m sorry. But it’s not supposed to be this way. I don’t love you like that.”_

Another poor soul off the cliff, without no one to catch them.

But Nayeon is _not_ Jeongyeon.

‘Cause Nayeon knows what it felt like…

So she was there at the bottom of the cliff to catch Mina. She’s _still_ there.

So she enveloped Mina into her arms and kissed her tears away softly, rocking her small frame.

* * *

The first time she was **honest out in the open** was with **Jihyo.**

She had always loved Jihyo. Not just as a younger sister the first person she dotes on... but as someone she can rely on.

They were staring at ceiling when they got into it.

It's past midnight. Their bodies were tired but their minds were racing.

"I used to be in love with Jeongyeon." She confessed.

Jihyo chuckled and turned to her, "Really?"

Nayeon laughed and said, "Yeah." She nodded and smiled at the thought. "First love." And then she gagged, "Ugh. Sorry. We shouldn't be sappy. We just had--"

But Jihyo grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously, "No. We can talk about it. I want to hear about it."

It... _relieved_ Nayeon. To not keep it all inside for a change and pretended it never happened, pretended it's anything but that.

* * *

But the thing… about knowing… _and not stopping,_ is that Nayeon knew… she was giving Mina mixed messages, and she doesn’t want to stop. On the guise… that she doesn’t want to hurt Mina, just as she was hurt by Jeongyeon. She knows what it felt like… to be pushed away by someone yet still yearning for more.

They lay on their backs on Nayeon’s bed, as Mina rests her head on Nayeon’s arm. Another day, another round.

“Are you still _not_ in love with me?” Mina asked, as her fingertips dance along Nayeon’s skin. Nayeon’s stomach quivered at the gesture and she would blame her heart for not _reciprocating._

_I wish._

“No.” The answer was short and honest… _and painful._

And they both know it as Nayeon pulled Mina closer, and Mina responded by kissing Nayeon’s lips.

As Nayeon savored Mina’s tenderness, she knows… _it’s too good to waste._

Mina sighed and put her forehead against Nayeon’s and stared into her eyes, “Right. ‘Cause it’s not supposed to be like this? It’s supposed to be _fun._ ”

“I love you.” Nayeon said _weakly._

But when Mina kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “Yes. But I can’t love you _just enough_ to _be just friends.”_

Mina kept a distance after that.

* * *

The first time she **felt guilt** about the whole thing… is when **Chaeyoung** picked her to be her first.

The girl is nervous and she can see that she’d rather be anywhere else but here.

So for the first time, she gives her an out.

_“We don’t have to do anything.”_

“What do you mean?”

Nayeon shrugged and said, “I’ll tell them we did it, and it’s the perfect first time.” She went around the room, looking at the members gifts for Chaeyoung. Then she turned towards Chaeyoung who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, “But really we could just cuddle and watch something on Cable.”

“Why?” And Nayeon’s heart clenched at the younger’s soft voice.

She walked towards the other side of the bed and plopped herself on the bed and laid herself like a starfish. She taps the spot next to her and invited Chaeyoung. “This is yours… No one should dictate you on ‘when’ you should do it.”

Later that night, Chaeyoung did tell her about how she was feeling insecure among the members. That the _fast pace_ is overwhelming her. And if anything, she _really would want to share it with Tzuyu,_ just as they shared everything together. It’s innocent and pure… and Nayeon would wish they could stop now. Before they completely ruin everything.

But before she can blame herself fully. For something that has gotten out of her control, Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around her torso and kissed her cheek, “Thank you, unnie. For making _this_ special. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I guess… it’s why I picked you. ‘Cause I know you’ll take care of me.”

See? Nayeon should really stop selling herself short.

* * *

_Why suffer?_ If you can’t beat them… join them.

The first time… _in forever,_ she had _fun_ having sex was with **Dahyun.**

They had reservations towards the maknaes. But last Nayeon checked, sex had lost meaning in her textbook, she’s emotionally drained and the last thing she ever wanted to feel during sex is _feelings._ When Dahyun asked her if she wanted to have sex… she really was _utterly shocked._

The first words out of her mouth was, “Why me?”

Dahyun shrugged and said, “Why not? I’ve always looked up to you, unnie.”

And Nayeon would think that the maknaes view this differently the way other members do. The _middle children_ as what they would refer Sana, Jihyo, and Mina were at the transition of knowing sex was supposed to have meaning, and sex should be _fun._

The maknaes were _warned_ about the repercussions of having _feelings._ They were fed with the golden lie of downplaying it.

So she shrugged and took Dahyun to her room. Later that evening when Dahyun _thanked_ her for a _good time._

She didn’t know what she was thinking, but as she props herself on her elbow and looked at Dahyun, she said, “Do you regret it?”

Dahyun looked at her and raised her eyebrow, her face still flushed from what had happened, “Us? No. I… _am very satisfied.”_

The familiar tug _was there._ And Nayeon would notice how different the three of them had reacted to this, against the rest.

“No. I meant… this _tradition._ Was it… everything you thought it’ll be?”

This is where they _wrap_ the tradition… as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were off in another room celebrating Tzuyu’s birthday. At that Nayeon would pat herself at the back. She would _gladly_ lose to that one. She had always dote on Tzuyu… but among everyone else… she’ll give this to them. They deserve it.

Dahyun looked up to the ceiling before answering, “It’s… _better._ ”

“Better?”

“Yeah. Ten years for now, we may not be in the same group… but we’d still be in each other’s lives, right? And… when I look up to this moment, I don’t think I’ll regret anything.”

Dahyun flipped and lied on her stomach, turning her face towards Nayeon with an excited expression on her face. “Every kiss is an unspoken _I love you,_ right? And how… it’s not just _physical._ It’s like… we’re not in love with each other… but we love each other. That’s so much better, right?!”

“Y-yes…”

And Nayeon would think… maybe she’s not doomed after all.

* * *

The first time she felt **jealous** … is when she saw **Tzuyu and Mina together.**

She tells herself she’s used to having Tzuyu to herself. Or that Mina used to be in love with her and she’s now probably moving on. _What a turn of events huh…_

But not to Tzuyu. She could’ve picked someone else but not her. The girl will never love her back. Just as Nayeon didn’t. And just as Jeongyeon didn’t.

Not Tzuyu.

Not Jeongyeon’s chosen girl.

Because if there’s something Nayeon is sure… Jeongyeon may have prepared Tzuyu for all the sexual _encounters_ the girl could have… but she did _not_ prepare her for the feelings that was supposed to be attached to it. No. She could only imagine how Tzuyu would stutter an excuse on how she didn’t know about Mina’s growing feelings.

They had been together for three weeks and _counting,_ and Nayeon would admit she had never been this _loyal_ in one lane for this amount of time. And she _knew,_ oh how we she _knew,_ Tzuyu _was not_ thinking about _feelings_ at all.

“’told you, Mina _will break_ your streak.” Jeongyeon playfully rebuts as she rubbed it in her face on how _her girl_ used to spend the nights on her bed.

Nayeon scoffs and said, “I’m just pissed I lost in a game _I_ created _._ ” And Nayeon would swear she’s just riling up Jeongyeon.

The thing is… unlike Mina, Nayeon _can_ love Jeongyeon _just enough to be just friends._

It took her time. But she made it. She can wrap her arms around Jeongyeon and she wouldn’t have the inevitable butterfly in her stomach. She can be inches from her and not have the urge to kiss her. She can’t believe she’ll say this… but yes. She is able to have a platonic relationship with her bestfriend.

“Or maybe you’re pissed ‘cause you know they’re doing it right now.”

At that, Nayeon would raise her eyebrow. She playfully blew on Jeongyeon’s ear to annoy her more. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s _extra_ special to you.” Honestly, Nayeon had been the master of _denying her feelings._ At this point, she can get away from anything.

Jeongyeon shrugs and says, “If I didn’t know any better… I’d say she had managed to get under your skin. But wait… I _do_ know better.”

“Shut up.”

_No._

Did she say she is obsess with Tzuyu? Yes... But only because Tzuyu had been evading her. And she liked the chase.

Did she say she wanted to be with Tzuyu and only Tzuyu for awhile? Yes... but only because there's so much to explore with Tzuyu. The mix of hot and cold is new to Nayeon and it amuses her.

Is this about Mina? No... But no one can take it from Nayeon... _to care._

Is this Nayeon being in denial? No... But also... _yes._

* * *

The first time she **feels ‘it’ again** … is **when Tzuyu kissed** her on the cheek one morning as she bid her goodbye before she goes out to the company for a recording. “I’ll see you later, unnie. Bye!”

It stunned her, so much that she was left speechless and paralyzed. Considering, she’s used to do this to _annoy_ certain members…

However, Tzuyu never initiated an intimacy with her, much more in broad daylight and for everyone to see. She even told her once, to try not to do it because she doesn't like upsetting the other members. But what shocked her the most, is how she was _this_ affected by a simple gesture. They had been sleeping together for quite some time, yet Tzuyu never had this effect on her. At this point, she had already been playing tug-of-war with Mina.

And it **… scares** her. Because she’s been down this road with Jeongyeon before. And with Mina… and she knew. All this time she knew how this will end.

So when Tzuyu comes home later that afternoon, with Nayeon on the couch, watching something on the TV. Nayeon did not hesitate to tap the spot next to her and said, "Come cuddle with me, my Tzuyu~~ How was your day?"

Tzuyu chuckles and rolls her eyes, but sits next to her anyway. "Tiring. So, so tiring," She groans and closes her eyes as she leans on the back of the couch.

Nayeon laughs and pulls Tzuyu's legs into her lap. "I'll give you a massage for your hardwork!" Then she pulls her phone and hands it Tzuyu, "I got new pics of Kookeu!"

When Tzuyu _smiles,_ Nayeon knew she's a goner.

* * *

The first time she **felt threatened** … is when **Sana** asked her to have sex with her on her birthday.

Safe to say, the request had been a surprise. As far as she’s aware, the girl has stopped having sex for about a year. Which is a surprise to some of the members, since Sana had pretty much _gained_ the reputation of being _so good_ at it. And by reputation, it meant, Momo had no problem sharing her feedback to everyone, and everyone just assumed she was _that good._

But… Nayeon is not gonna decline an opportunity to cleanse herself. Tzuyu’s newfound _sweetness,_ and them falling down into a domestic dynamic is taking a toll on her and she needs a break. If Tzuyu is sleeping with Mina, then she can sleep with someone else too.

It didn’t take long till the truth came out. Sana wanted to be ‘reminded’ how good Nayeon is because Tzuyu kept coming back. Or really, Sana would rather have Nayeon to herself than to know she and Tzuyu are sleeping together on her birthday.

Great. She had another competition.

Their time together was rushed and _aggressive,_ and it's like two fires molding together. Nayeon was confused and frustrated, and Sana is too.

"I almost forgot how good it was supposed to feel," Sana says as she catches her breath.

Nayeon would disagree but she laughs in response. If this is a competition, then she's about ready to win.

As she pumps her finger in and out of Sana as Sana rides out her orgasm, her sweat glistening her skin, Nayeon would really think she's a goddess. There was a knock at the door and Sana begrudingly pulled away from Nayeon, not till she give her a hard kiss and said, "If this is Momo... I would definitely be down for a threesome."

Nayeon raises her eyebrow and chuckles, "Sana, I don't know who told you to be celibate for a year. But this new _beast_ that had woken up from a slumber is _too sexy._ I like it."

She didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But the conversation was heard from the other side of the door. And when Sana came back to the room, the first thing she did was lock lips with Nayeon.

But Sana's head is already whirling with emotions and she's not really ready to open it yet.

“What is it?”

“Let’s just continue where we left off.”

_Not today._

Because Nayeon knew this oh so well.

Before Sana can jump off the cliff, Nayeon should at least try to warn her.

“You look upset, let’s talk.” But Sana is in the verge of another round of _hot angry sex,_ and Nayeon wouldn’t blame her, because her frustration is really taking a physical form. She sighed and gave Sana a water bottle instead. “Look. I know you have Momo and Mina for this but we don’t always have to have sex. We can talk.”

Weird, coming out of Nayeon’s mouth since she had gained a reputation as well (a defense mechanism but small details), and the last time she had this conversation was with Chaeyoung so…

And talk they did.

The fire was set inside her, hearing Sana had fallen in love with Tzuyu.

Seems like Nayeon was looking out at the wrong competition all along. It’s different… hearing about this than when she was hearing it from Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung wanted to share her first with Tzuyu for the simplest reason: they were bestfriends, and it’s something she also had downplayed. But Sana is different. Sana is way in too deep with this already.

And Nayeon told herself… that she just wants to warn Sana. Of the heartbreak she had experienced and had caused.

“Sana… don’t… ever… fall in love, alright? Don’t cross that line. Don’t ruin it.”

Because it’s the truth. And it's what had happened.

And because… Nayeon would admit, as she feels the familiar pinch in her heart _… she is in love too._

* * *

_Help me with this[one](https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132682). Thanks.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yap. And that’s how we wrap Part 2. Come join me at the last part… (cue sad tears)
> 
> So… a lot were giving good points previous chapter… which feeds the soul of every writer. But as you had probably missed... this was tagged PWP. So there wasn't really that deep agenda hidden. Anyways. I will say this… the original outline WAS: Chaeyu > Mitzu > Satzu – This was… written in the first chapter for everyone to see XD So yeah… you probably missed that huh…
> 
> Part 1: BITS: Tzuyu’s introduction to sex, just Tzuyu learning, but still within the bounds of Jeongyeon’s watch. [Tzuyu picking Chaeyoung because it’s innocent and pure and that’s what she wanted for her first.]
> 
> Part 2: LOTS: Tzuyu’s experimenting… or going over the limit (hence, the unholy 3some), missing COMPLETELY Sana’s feelings…
> 
> Part 3: THE (ONE). Tzuyu has figured it out.
> 
> BUT That was before I was COMPLETELY bulldozed by NATZU that made other ships look like rafts XD [Except Chaeyu, my OTP will keep sailing until they hit the iceberg that is ELTZU]
> 
> Hints from Chapter 5 onwards. Dont say I didnt give you anything ;)
> 
> So yeah… I may have underestimated Nayeon’s boldness, Mina’s comeback, and Satzu’s… drought. XD
> 
> PS.
> 
> And here I thought… Satzu is forever doomed to eternal damnation XD I thank Sana and the prayer circles for reviving this tragic ship. Now, I give Satzu a chance. :D
> 
> Tell me what you think <3


End file.
